More Than Meets The Eye
by Wildcat023
Summary: What if Dean and Sam met someone, and they had something different about them. What if that person had some kind of connection to them? How would the brothers handle it? COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes/Disclaimer**: I do not own anything that might happen like in Supernatural nor do I own any of the characters, they belong to creators. The only thing that does belong to me, is the plot and any characters that show up.**  
**

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

"Dean, come on, admit it. You always do what dad tells you."

"No I don't. And haven't we already discussed this?" Dean Winchester replied to his younger brother, Sam.

"Yes you do."

"No."

"Yes."

"No"

"No."

"Yes."

Dean glared at Sam when he realized what he said. "I can't believe I just fell for that."

"Works every time," Sam said with a grin.

"Whatever," Dean said while he brought his coffee to his lips. "Where are we going next?"

"Um…" Sam looked down at his laptop before replying. "According to the coordinates dad gave us, Knoxville, Tennessee."

"What's been happening there?"

"People going missing… four couples disappeared in two weeks. No bodies found. The last place they were at, no footprints. Nothing except three drops of blood."

"Blood?" Dean repeated.

"Blood…"

"Now that's just dandy," Dean spoke while he scanned the small diner, and one girl caught his eye who sat at a table by one of the windows near a corner.

"I honestly don't know why dad wants us to check it out. It doesn't sound like our thing."

"Yeah..."

"Dean, you aren't listening."

"I'm listening."

"What did I say then?"

Dean looked over at him. "We should leave first thing in the morning."

"Wrong."

"What?"

"If you weren't staring at that girl, you'd know what I said."

"I can't help it," Dean said to his brother while standing up.

Sam looked at him with a questioning expression. "Where are you going?"

"Where do you think?" Dean smirked before making his way over to the girl.

"Dean. Dean!" Sam tried calling out to him without being too loud.

Ignoring his calls, Dean walked over to the table and stood next to it.

The girl glanced up at him when she noticed she wasn't alone anymore. "Can I help you?"

Now flashing his one in only smile that normally wins the girl's heart, he opened his mouth to speak. "I thought you looked lonely sitting all by your self, so I figured I'd keep you company."

"Uh, thanks, but no thanks. I'm fine."

"Aw, you don't mean that. Why would you want to be alone?" He asked sitting down in front of her as he rested an arm on the table top.

"I just do," she said, now looking away from him, hoping he would leave if she didn't make eye contact.

"Any other…" He trailed off when he saw her slightly jump and move away from the edge when someone walked by and brushed their arm against hers. "You ok?"

She quickly looked up and knew he saw her jump. "I'm fine. Look, I don't want to be rude, but I really don't want any company. I'd rather be alone."

"Ok, fine…" Dean started to stand up. Before he turned away, he rested his hand on her shoulder for a moment before speaking. "Sorry I bothered you." He turned away and walked back to Sam.

She watched him walk away from her, and she got a feeling.

"Nice job, brother," Sam chuckled knowing he tanked.

"Shut up," Dean sat down on his chair, grabbing his coffee before looking at the newspaper, trying to drop the subject.

"Looks like you didn't win her heart with your charm," Sam went on.

"Sam…"

"What?"

"Shut up."

"What if I don't? What will you do?" He challenged.

"This…" Dean stood up slightly and reached over the table, hitting him upside the head with his hand.

"Ow!" Sam winched and glared at him.

"You shouldn't have asked."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Sam rolled his eyes at his comment. That was the same thing he said when they first started their road trip in finding their dad. "Dean?"

"What?"

"What do you think dad is doing right now?"

"I don't know. He's probably traveling into another state."

"He's probably going to leave us another text message in a few days."

"Yeah, most likely," Dean nodded.

"We should get going, we still have to get back to the motel and get the rest of our stuff," Sam said, already picking up his laptop.

"Good idea," Dean agreed.

Sam pulled out his wallet and left some money on the table before making his way toward the entrance of the diner.

Dean followed him, pulling out his car keys while he glanced over at the girl he talked too before stepping outside.

----------

"So, what _did_ happen with the girl?" Sam asked walking along the car and to the passenger side.

Dean was already to his side, and he stopped before looking at him with an annoyed expression. "What'd I say?"

"What? I'm curious."

Dean got in the car and closed the door, while he pressed the lock button.

"Hey…" Sam grabbed the door handle and tried opening it, but it wouldn't open. Bending down, he looked through the small window. "Open the door."

"Not until you promise to drop it."

"Fine… I'll never bring it up again."

Sam heard a click and he immediately tried opening the door, and it opened. He climbed in before closing it afterwards.

Dean was about to put the car in drive when someone tapped on his window, making him look at the person standing there, and he was shocked when he saw who it was.

"Dean, earth to Dean?" Sam waved his hand in front of his face.

Snapping out of his trance, he looked at Sam before looking back at the person by his door. He rolled down his window.

"Hi…" the girl started. "Look, I felt bad about before. I didn't want to seem like a total bitch for the way I acted. So I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"You followed me out to my car just to say sorry?" Dean asked. "Well, I accept your apology."

"Ok, good. I feel better," she said with a smile. "Well, I'll let you go." She turned away and began walking back to the diner when she heard Dean call out to her. She faced him. "Yes?"

"Do you have a ride, you know to get home?" He asked her.

"Honestly, no."

"Then, how about we give you one?"

"Dean…"

Dean ignored him. "What do you say?" He asked giving her a smile.

"Umm…" She didn't know if she really should. Then, she remembered her feeling.

"Ok, yeah sure."

"Great," Dean said with a smile.

"I can't believe your doing this. We don't even know her," Sam whispered before she climbed in.

"Thank you," she said after she got in.

"What's your name?" Dean asked while he looked through the rearview mirror.

"Summer, Summer Watson."

"Well Summer, where do you live?"

Summer told him the directions to her house, and before she knew it, they were already driving out of the parking lot and down the road.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

Dean drove up the small driveway, parking his car in front of a white house. He then looked over at Summer. "There you go," he smiled.

"Thank you for the ride," she smiled back before she climbed out of the Impala.

Sam rolled down his window. "You're welcome," he replied with a small smile.

"Well, you both take care," she said and gave them a quick wave before walking toward the front door of the house.

Both men watched her open the door and then disappeared inside.

Dean put the car back in drive, backed out of the driveway, and started to drive back to the road.

"I still can't believe you gave a complete stranger a ride," Sam said shaking his head.

"What can I say, I'm a nice guy."

Sam rolled his eyes as he glanced back at the house, only to see a yellow, reddish color by one of the windows on the second floor. "Dean, stop the car!"

"Why?" Dean asked becoming puzzled.

"Just do it!"

Dean listened and he stopped the car halfway down the driveway. "What's the matter with you?"

"Her house is on fire!" Sam quickly jumped out, and rushed to the house before he ran inside.

At first, Dean didn't move, but then he hurried out of the car and followed his brother into the house.

The both of them rushed to the second floor, and immediately heard shouting coming from the end of the hallway. They ran down the hallway and into a room, only to come face to face with fire, which covered the whole ceiling and two of the walls, and started to catch the rest of the room on fire.

Dean's eyes grew wide with shock. He snapped his head toward the bed when he heard Summer yelling for her mother. He quickly made his way to her and grabbed her, already pulling her away from the bed and toward the door.. "Come on!"

"I can't leave her! I have to save her!" Summer yelled keeping her eyes on her mother.

"It's too late!" Sam said, grabbing a hold of them and started to push them out of the room.

Summer turned her head back toward the bedroom and watched as her mother was stuck to the ceiling, burning to death. She got further away from her as she ran down the hall and down the stairs. The three of them made it outside and they stared at the house, which was all ready covered in flames.

The brothers exchanged the same look before looking at Summer.

Dean coughed and covered his mouth and nose with his arm when the smoke got closer to them.

Sam pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and called 911.

Summer just stood there, staring at her home. She had no expression on her face. It was as if she couldn't even believe it was happening.

Walking closer to her, Dean rested his hand on her arm lightly. "Hey, you ok?"

She didn't bother to reply, nor look at him.

"Summer?"

"Do I look ok?" She finally said, now looking up at him. "How would I be ok, when my mother just died in front of me?"

"I'm so sorry… I know how it feels to lose your mom. I lost mine when I younger."

Sam walked up to them. "The fire fighters should be here soon." He then looked at her. "How're you holding up?"

"I'm not." Summer replied her eyes fixed on her house again.

"Sam, can I talk to for a minute, alone?"

Sam nodded and he walked a couple of feet before facing his brother.

"I have no idea what to think. This…" Dean pointed to the burning house. "… Shouldn't have happened. Of all things, it is the same thing that killed mom. And now, we witnessed someone else's mom die from the same thing."

"What do you think we should do?"

Dean shrugged with a sigh while scratching his head. "I don't know."

"Do you think she has anyone else?"

"Let's ask her."

They walked back to her and stood in front of her.

"Hey, Summer… do you have any other family members?" Sam asked.

She shook her head no. "It was just me and my mom."

"Um… if you want, you can come with us," Dean said.

Sam nodded in agreement.

"Thanks…"

Dean was about to say something when the fire crew drove up, and some other help.

Summer stood there and watched the men get right to work. All of her memories were in that house. In addition, the one person she loved was in there as well.

Sam saw her clench her hands into fists, and he saw how angry and sad she looked. He felt bad someone had to go through the same thing the two men did years earlier. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and motion for her to follow him to the '67 Chevy Impala. Before they began walking, he tapped Dean on the shoulder and told him to get going.

Dean nodded and turned around and began following the two to the car.

"Excuse me, sir!" A man called out, walking up to them.

"You two get in the car, I'll handle this," Dean told them and walked up to the man in the police uniform.

Summer got in the backseat of the car and turned around, facing the house, and watched as the fire fighters tried to put the fire out.

"Hey…" Sam reached over. "Don't look back."

She nodded slowly and turned her back.

The drivers' side door opened and Dean climbed in. He looked at the two. "Are you two ready to go?"

"As ready I'll ever be…" Summer responded.

Dean put the car in drive and once again, started to drive away.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everyone for reviewing. I'm so glad that people like this story. Here is a new chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

"Hey, Sam, what's Summer doing?" Dean asked as he drove down the road to get back to the motel they were staying at that night.

Sam checked on her, and he noticed her lying down, head on the seat, fast asleep. He turned back around and looked at his brother. "She's asleep."

"Good," Dean nodded. "Now, we can talk without her hearing us. Listen, I don't know how we'll do with her with us on the road. You know how dangerous things can get. With her around… we'll have to be extra careful… we don't want the cops on our asses for letting someone die on our watch. They might say we killed her."

"We'll have to make sure that doesn't happen, then," Sam said reaching forward to grab his water bottle off the floor of the car.

"Hey," Dean looked at him. "What'd I say about having drinks on the floor?"

"It's in a bottle, Dean."

"I don't care. If anything spills, I'll kill you."

Sam rolled his eyes as he uncapped the bottle and took a sip of the water. "Dean, we really need to discuss what happened back there."

Dean kept quiet for a moment. "I agree."

"Why do you think it went after her mother, and not her?"

"I honestly don't know. Maybe this thing only goes after the parents? Maybe it chooses its victims, and doesn't kill people randomly?"

"I've never thought of that."

"All I know is… if it actually goes after family members one by one… we'll have to keep an eye on her."

"It never came after us."

"Maybe we're last on its to-do list."

"Do you think it'll ever go after dad?"

Dean could hear the worry in Sam's voice, and he noticed he tried to hide it. "I hope not Sammy. I hope not. But if it does, we'll kill it if it's the last thing we do."

"Maybe this thing goes after only loved ones…"

"You mean mom and Jess?" Dean asked looking over at him.

Sam nodded.

"I don't know if that's what it does. However, it certainly loves what it does. We have to think long and hard on how to kill this son of a bitch." He said while bringing his eyes back to the road.

"The only problem, we have no idea where it is, or how to find it." Sam said matter-of-fact.

"It can't hide forever. We'll find it. I promise, we'll find it," Dean said, sounding very sure and determined.

The two heard Summer waking up, so they quickly stopped talking and made it seem like they haven't said a thing since they left her house.

"Where are we?" She asked, rubbing her eyes, trying to wake up some more.

"We're about five minutes away from the motel," Dean replied, looking through the rearview mirror. "How'd you sleep?"

"Ok I guess," Summer shrugged as she sat up in her seat.

Sam turned in his seat to face her. "At least you got some sleep."

"Yeah…"

Sam could see the sadness already in her hazel eyes. He reached out and put his hand on her knee slightly. "Everything will be ok."

She nodded lightly. "I am so confused. What the hell happened?"

Sam glanced at Dean, and he was already looking at him, sharing the same expression.

She looked at both men. "Ok… if you two know something I don't, please tell me."

"Um…" Sam started, hesitating.

"Tell me, please."

"Dean?"

Dean nodded, telling him to explain it to her.

Sam took a deep breath and tried to think of the best way to explain things. "Ok, this might sound really weird and you might not believe me, but you have to believe me when I say this, because I am telling you the truth."

"I'll believe anything at this point." She told him.

"What happened back there… it was based on some kind of paranormal. That fire… it wasn't an accident. It takes lives of people… it chooses its victims--"

"Wait, what?" Summer interrupted him. "Chooses its victims?"

"Yes," Sam nodded.

"What Sam is trying to say is, this thing has killed before, and some how it knows who'll get next," Dean spoke up.

"I don't--I don't understand…"

"To get personal… this thing killed our mom the same way 22 years ago. I was just a baby and Dean was very little, but old enough to have seen more than me. Our dad witnessed the whole thing. He saw our mom die. That whole thing has turned our lives upside down," Sam explained the whole thing to her.

"That must have been very hard for him…"

"It was," Dean responded. "It ruined his whole life… he left to find it. That was almost seven months ago. We've been trying to find him ever since then."

"Not only did it kill our mom… it killed my girlfriend six months ago," Sam told her, now looking in her eyes, and in them, she could see how sad he was just talking about her.

"I'm very sorry," she whispered and grabbed his hand and held it lightly.

Sam lowered his eyes and tried to keep himself from becoming too upset.

"So, you two have been on the road for over six months trying to find your dad, but you aren't looking for this thing?"

"We're doing both," Dean told her. "We're going to find them both. Whoever gets to us first, we'll never know. But we do know, this thing is dead meat. It'll never get away with what it's done to the family… to mom."

"I'm coming with you, then."

"Summer, I don't think that's a good idea. I mean, it could obviously be too dangerous for you," Sam said, now looking up at her.

"I don't care. This thing killed the only person I had in my life. I want to get revenge."

Both of them knew she would come, but they hoped to stop her from doing so, but both knew it would be useless fighting with her about it.

"Ok," Dean said and nodded. "You can come, but if it gets too dangerous for you, we'll make you step aside. This won't be easy."

"Nothing's easy," She said.

"That's true," Sam agreed.

"When we get back to the motel, we'll tell you everything we know so you know what you're up against by joining us," Dean said.

"I'm ready for whatever you put on the table…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

"So, you two really hunt the supernatural?" Summer asked while Dean opened the door to the room they were staying in at the motel.

"Yeah, we do," Sam replied with a nod as he walked into the room.

"What have you encountered?"

"Oh, the usual… angry spirits… some times good ones. Shape shifters, Urban Legends… like the hook man, bloody Mary. A lot more," Sam told her.

"Don't forget the Grim reaper, which, I had to deal with," Dean spoke up. "And that killer truck..." He then looked at Sam. "That reminds me… you are lucky I didn't kill you. If you had been wrong about the truck and the church, my life would have ended that night."

"Hey, it was all I could think of. It wasn't easy thinking of a way to get rid of a truck."

"Killer truck?" Summer asked, now raising an eyebrow.

"We'll tell you the story later. Right now, we need to pack and head to Tennessee," Dean said, as he walked to his bag near the bed he slept on.

"Why there?" She asked.

"There have been four couples who have gone missing. The only thing the cops have found is three drops of blood on the ground," Sam replied.

"And how exactly does this sound like a supernatural thing?"

"Well, I guess right now it doesn't, but our dad is the one who gave us coordinates to this place, so he knows _something_ about it, other wise he wouldn't have bothered." Sam said.

Summer nodded with an agreement. "That's true, I guess."

"So, let's get hit the road," Dean said walking toward the door with his bag in hand and his other jacket in the other.

They got everything else they needed and got back in the car.

**Knoxville, Tennessee**

Dean parked his Chevy Impala in front of a diner and turned to face his brother and Summer. "Let's get a bite to eat and find anything we can from a newspaper or something before we ask people questions."

"I agree," Sam nodded. "I'll get a newspaper, you two go inside, and I'll meet you in a few minutes."

They got out of the car and went in the two different directions.

Summer and Dean found a table near the back and sat down. After a couple of minutes, a waitress came up to them and they ordered some sodas.

"So…" Dean started while he leaned against the table, resting his arms on the edge, looking at Summer closely.

"So… what?" She asked, locking eyes with him.

"I have to ask. What happened that night at the diner, where that person brushed their arm with yours, and you moved away quickly. What was that all about?"

"It was nothing," she said, now looking away from him, and peered around the room.

"It sure didn't look like nothing," he said. "Come on, you can tell me."

"Look, no offense, but it's none of your business," she said now looking at him. "Why should I tell you anyway? I don't even know you."

"That shouldn't stop you."

"I'm jumpy, ok?"

"Jumpy?" He repeated. He was about to say something else, but couldn't when Sam walked up to them and began talking.

"Get this…" Sam started once he reached them. "According to the father of the first couple, his son and his girlfriend went hiking and was supposed to go back to his house for dinner, but never showed up. He thought they might've stayed the night in the mountain, so he waited until the next day." He takes a breath before going on. "They never showed up, so he called the police. The police checked out the area they were hiking and found the car, nobody in it. He said it seemed like they never went back to it. So he hikes up the hill a few minutes away from the car and that's when he notices the blood." He sets down the newspaper, and then pointed to the headline. "This says the police don't know what's going on, or where the couples went." He then pointed to the smaller print. "It also says that two couples disappeared within two days apart. Then two weeks later, two more go missing."

"Do you think someone from here had anything to do with them going missing?" Dean asked, reading over the newspaper afterwards.

"I don't think so," Sam shook his head. "It seems like everyone is just as confused and shocked that the couples went missing."

"What kind of… you know, _thing_ could do this, and why?" Summer asked, joining inthe conversation.

"Well, that's the thing, we don't know. All I can think of is… this thing wants them for something. However, we don't know what yet." Sam replied.

"Dinner maybe?" Dean asked.

"Ew," Summer scrunched up her nose at the thought.

"There's no information in the newspaper on where this happened," Dean told them. "We'll have to find someone who is willing to tell us."

"Do you think someone will know though?" She asked. "I mean, wouldn't that be hush-hush with the police to help prevent more people going missing?"

"She's got a point," Sam said. "If we want any information, the police would be the only ones to ask."

Dean nodded. "We'll go to the station after we eat."

"How will you get any information?"

"We have our ways of getting any kind of information… even from the cops. We're good at fooling people," Dean replied with a grin now spreading across his lips.

"Of course," she said.

The waitress walked up to them and gave them their order. She asked Sam what he'd like, and he told her. Giving him a nod, she went back into the kitchen.

"You'll have to stay in the car while we speak with the police," Dean said to Summer while taking a bite of his burger.

"Why?"

"Why? It'll be too hard to explain who you are if we say, let's say, cops. If we say that, and they want to see ID's, we can show them. With you, it won't work, you won't have an ID, so you can't come in," Dean explained.

"Ok," Summer nodded. "I'll just stay in the car and wait."

"Sorry," Sam said.

"Don't worry about it. It's fine by me. You two have done this before, and I haven't."

"Let's hurry up and finish the food, and get going."

They began eating their food and chit-chatted for a couple of minutes. After about 15 minutes, they gathered up their stuff and left the diner and they eventually drove off toward the police station.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Summer climbed out of the Impala and stood in front of it, looking around the town, taking everything in. She crossed her arms while she leaned against the car and glanced up at the sky. It began showing grey clouds, telling her it would rain soon. Lowering her eyes, she glanced around again and saw a post office next to the police station with some stores, like shoes, clothes, and down a little ways, she saw more stores, like a tattoo parlor. She always wanted to get a tattoo, but she never could make up her mind on what she would get. She noticed there was hardly anyone around. If she didn't know any better, she would think it was a ghost town.

Sighing, she closed her eyes for a minute. She didn't get enough sleep the night before. Her sleep was becoming very limited with the dream she kept having. It would be the same dream, too. It also ended the same way, which would cause her to wake up with sweat dripping from her face, and her heart pounding against her chest. The last few times, Dean would wake up and look at her questioningly. She would only wave her hand at him, telling him not to even ask. She knew, however, he would ask eventually.

After a few moments, she opened her eyes quickly and began to get the same feeling she would get. She felt different. She felt like she could feel someone or something becoming rather angry. It was then, she realized she was channeling someone or something, and could feel emotions. Those emotions becoming worse with each moment that passed, she could feel her self began to shake. The shaking began slow and was at a good stage, but started to become almost unbearable. She closed her eyes, slowly sliding down to the ground, still leaning up against the car. Covering her face with her hands, she tried to control her shaking, but it was no use, it had a control of her.

"I still can't believe we can actually do that," Sam said to Dean while walking out of the police station, shaking his head.

"What can I say, we're good at it," Dean said with a grin while he turned his head toward his car, and that was when he noticed Summer on the ground. "Summer!" He rushed over to her and got down on his knees, reaching out to touch her.

Sam was right behind him, concern written on his face. He too, got down on his knees.

"Sum?" Dean tried to touch her arm, but she pushed him away slightly.

"Don't… try… to… touch me," she spoke through her shaking.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, becoming more worried by the minute.

"It'll… pass…"

Dean looked over at his brother, hoping he would have an idea as to what they should do.

Sam shrugged in response. He had no clue what they should do.  
The shaking slowly started to subside, and Summer started to control it better. She finally was able to stop it and she took a deep breath while leaning her head back for a moment while closing her eyes. Opening them, she saw them staring at her, worried. "I'm… I'm ok," she told them.

"What just happened?" Sam asked.

"It was nothing," she said while she slowly started to get back on her feet.

Sam quickly grabbed her arm and helped her up.

"Nothing my ass," Dean said staring right at her. "Tell us what just happened."

By the sound of his voice, she knew he demanded her to tell them. "I get this…" she tried to find the best word to describe it. "It is hard to explain. I get these feelings… I feel things, and some times it ends up in me shaking."

"Feelings?" Sam asked confused.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I have had them for a while. Some times they are very minor, but other times, they become—"

"…Severe," Sam finished her sentence.

"What were you feeling just now?" Dean asked.

"Anger… a lot of it."

"Who would be angry?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Whoever it was, they were very mad, and it felt like they would murder someone with how angry they were," Summer told them.

The brothers glanced at each other, giving each other the same look... to find out answers.

*****

The door to the motel of Travelodge opened and the three of them walked in, already making their way to the beds and one of the chairs.

Sam took a bed while Dean took the chair, and Summer took the other bed.

"So, tell us, what exactly are these feelings of yours, and how you got them, or found out you had them?" Sam asked, leaning over a bit, resting his arms on his knees, putting his hands together, while he looked at her closely.

She licked her lips before speaking. She glanced at Dean, and saw he was also looking at her, waiting for her to explain. "It all started when I was 19. I was staying with my parents at the time. My parents fought a lot. More than any one I knew. I hated it," she began. "So one night, I was in my bedroom, and I hear them fighting. I was lying on my bed, trying to block them out. It was no use, so I grabbed my CD-Player and I tried listening to some music. It worked, so I just stayed like that for about ten minutes before I felt different. I felt anger. I had no idea why I felt it, or where it came from." She took a breath before continuing. "I soon realize the anger is coming within the house. I go toward my parents' room, and the feeling grew even stronger. The anger, it was such a strong feeling… I couldn't really handle it. So, doing what came to mind, I yell for them to shut up. They do, and the feeling goes away instantly. I go back to my bedroom without even seeing, or talking to them."

"What about the shaking, when did that start to happen?" Dean asked.

"Two years ago," she told him. "It was when I was with my ex-boyfriend. He had a bad temper. He would get drunk, and come home and start fighting with me about things he heard from his friends. One night we were fighting and his anger was so… I could not handle it, and I start to shake. He then yells at me to stop, but I couldn't. I try to walk to my room, but I did not make it, I fell to the ground and just lied on the floor, waiting for the shaking to stop on its own. The next day I left him. I didn't want to go through it any more. I haven't seen him ever since."

"So, the more anger, the worst the shaking got, correct?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," she nodded.

"The anger you felt earlier must have been from someone close by then, maybe down the street?" Dean asked.

"I don't know," she shrugged, standing up and walked toward the window by the door, and looked out. "I didn't see anyone," she said facing the two again. "I also didn't hear anyone. It was so quiet… how could it had been someone near by if I didn't hear or see anyone?"

"Some how you can feel the anger from far away," Sam said. "Maybe you don't have to be close to feel the person's emotions."

"It could explain why you felt it when you didn't see or hear anyone," Dean responded.

"Maybe," Summer nodded. "I just wish it wouldn't be so bad. I don't think I can handle another shake attack. It seems like it gets worse each time I have one."

"You'll just have to some how control it. Mind over matter," Dean said.

"It's not that easy. You saw me out there I could not control it until it went away on its own."

"One of these days you will… it's only a matter of time," Dean said with an assuring smile.

"Alright, so anyway," Sam started, changing the subject while getting on his feet and walked over to the small table where his laptop was and took a seat on the chair, lifting the computer screen before turning to them again. "We found out where the couple was hiking. They went to Smoky Mountain, and they would always hike there, according to what the police told us."

"Was that the same place the others went?" Summer asked.

"No," Sam shook his head. "They went missing about twenty or so minutes from there."

"What do you think took them?" She asked.

"I have no idea," Sam shrugged while facing the computer again.

"For all we know, they got kidnapped by someone, and not a something," Dean spoke up. "I mean, it has happened in the past."

"We should still look in to this some more, though. I mean, your father would not tell you to come here if he didn't think it wasn't something weird."

"I agree," Sam replied.

"Well then, Sam did you found anything yet?" Dean asked looking over at him.

"Not yet."

"Keep looking. If you find anything that might be helpful, let me know. I'm going to take a nap, I'm beat," Dean said standing up and walked over to one of the beds. He sat down, leaned over, and reached for his shoes and took them off before he took his jacket off, and tossed it aside before lying down on his back, he laid his left arm over his face, covering his eyes from any light in the room.

"I'll be back," Summer said to Sam and walked toward the bathroom. She stepped inside the small room, and closed the door behind her.

She let her eyes scan the room to become familiar with everything, and know where everything was before she walked over to the sink. Standing in front of it, she looked at her reflection in the mirror, finally seeing what she looked like. Her hazel eyes seemed much darker than usual, and she had dark circles underneath her eyes, telling her she needed more sleep. Her brown hair was a mess. Sighing, she reached up and pulled her hair out of the hair tie that kept it up, and out of her face. Grabbing at her white jacket, she took it off before grabbing her black shirt and lifted it over her head, then tossed it to the floor before reaching for her light blue jeans.

Sam glanced over at the bathroom when he heard water run, and he realized it was the shower. He then peered over his shoulder and saw Dean was fast asleep. Facing the laptop again, he kept searching for any information that would help them with their investigation.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_The twigs underneath snapped from someone stepping on them as they walked along the pathway in the woods. The wind blew, making leaf's fly around them. They turned around quickly, only to come to face with a creature. Stepping back out of fear, they stared at it, afraid to make a sudden move, and make it angry and jump them. Their breathing quickened as their eyes locked with the creature. After several moments, they finally spun around and took off down the pathway, trying to run, run for their life. The creature ran after them, quickly catching up to them._

"_Hey!"_

_The creature stopped and turned around, and looked at the person who stood a few feet away from it. It growled, showing them its teeth._

_They glanced at the person and waved their hand at them. "Get away from here, now!" They hollered at them while they reached for their gun from the back pocket. Pointing it at the creature, they were ready to fire. Only they didn't have a chance when it launched at them, knocking them backwards, hitting the ground with a loud thud and a grunt. They put their arms up, having their hands on its chest and neck, trying to keep it from getting closer to their face. Their strength was becoming weaker by the minute, the creature was stronger than they expected. They turned their head and saw that their gun was too far to reach. They cursed under their breath when they knew they should have held on to it tighter. Looking back at it, they locked eyes, and tried to get enough strength to push it off them. "Get the hell off of me!" It growled at them again and leaned forward while opening its mouth wide, revealing the large teeth. The thing leaned in further, gripping them harder while it sunk its teeth into their neck, which caused them to cry out from the pain that shot through them._

Summer gasped and sat up in bed. Her breathing had gotten faster during the dream. She felt sweat slowly drip down her face. She sighed and leaned forward, leaning her elbows on her lap, resting her hands over her face.

"Bad dream?"

She looked up quickly and saw Dean sitting at the table, holding a water bottle in his hand while his legs were up on the other chair.

"You could say that," she replied, pushing the covers off her and got up, and walked over to him.

He lifted his legs off the chair and put them down on the floor. "Have a seat."

She sat down on the chair and leaned back in it. "What are you doing up?"

"I got thirsty," he told her.

She nodded. "I see."

"What was your dream about?"

"I don't really remember it."

"You are such a liar. You can tell me. Besides, you've woken up like this a few times now… how can you not remember it?" Dean said, showing her he didn't believe her.

She sighed. "Ok, fine, I'll tell you. I dreamt that someone was in the woods. Something was chasing them. I don't know what… some kind of creature. The creature was ganging up on them, and someone else yelled out, which caused the creature to face them. They yell for the other person to get out of there. The thing jumped the new visitor and after them trying to get it off them, it leans in and bites them in the neck. That's when I wake up."

"Well, that's a strange dream," Dean said, setting his drink down on the table. "Has the dream changed at all?"

"No, it's the same every single time. Nothing changes."

"Could it mean something?"

"Mean what? That a person gets attacked in the woods by some creature? I don't see how it could mean anything."

She then saw the look on his face. "What?"

"What if…" he trailed off while standing up and walked over to Sam. "Sammy, wake up," he slapped Sam on the leg slightly.

Sam groaned while opening his eyes and turned over. "What is it?"

"We need to talk," Dean said setting down on the bed across from him.

"What, right now?" Sam asked sitting up, rubbing his eyes and glanced at the clock on the wall. "Dean, it's three in the morning, can't this wait until later?"

"Dean, you didn't have to wake him up," Summer said facing them.

"Sam, you've had dreams where you see something happen, and then it happens a few days later, like…" he lowered his voice knowing how the topic is touchy for him. "How Jessica died... you saw it happen before hand."

"Dean, why are you bringing this up?" Sam asked, showing him he was not up for this type of talk.

"I'm bringing it up is because I think it's happening to Summer."

Sam now looked surprised by this. He sat up more in bed, and looked over at her. "What are you dreaming about?"

"That someone gets attacked by a creature. I have had this same dream for at least two weeks now. However, it's gotten worst over the past week."

"What did this creature look like?" He asked.

"Um, it's kind of hard to say, it was night time when the creature attacked."

"Try to remember something that could be helpful."

Summer nodded and started to think back to the dream. After a few minutes, she began talking again. "All I could see was it has fur. It was big. It has large teeth. Yellow looking eyes. It also has long claws."

"What about the surroundings? What did you see?"

"Well, they were in the woods. The moon was out, and—"

Sam jumped to his feet, causing her to stop talking and look at him in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked, watching Sam walk to his bag on the floor, and pull out their father's journal.

Sam flipped through the pages and soon looked up at them, turning the book toward them, allowing them to see what was on the page. "I believe, if you are in fact dreaming about events that will happen… I believe the creature is a werewolf."

"Are you serious?" Dean asked.

"Well, what else could it be? A creature coming out at night… not to mention a night of a moon…" Sam then looked at Summer again. "Was it a full moon?"

"Uh, yeah, I believe so."

"So, then it was a werewolf."

"Great," Dean sighed. "So then, not only we're dealing with some type of kidnapper, we're also dealing with a werewolf."

"We don't know if this is actually going to happen," Summer said. "It could be just a dream."

Sam shook his head. "If you have had this dream more than two times, it's highly doubtful it's just a dream. Trust me, I should know."

"Well, at least we have silver bullets, and everything else we'll need to get rid of it," Dean said, matter-of-factly.

"That's true," Sam nodded.

The three of them looked at the journal some more and tried to learn as much as possible about werewolves.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**  
**

Dean, Sam and Summer climbed in to Dean's car and drove toward the mountain where the couples went missing.

Dean looked at Summer through the rearview mirror and slightly raised his eyebrow. "Are you humming Metallica?"

She glanced up at him and nodded. "Yeah, I am."

"Are you a fan?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded again.

A grin appeared on his lips and he glanced at his brother. "So I guess I'm not the only one to like this type of music, not to mention Metillica."

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Guess not."

Dean leaned forward a bit and grabbed the case of tapes, and grabbed the Metallica tape, putting it in the tape player afterwards. Within a few seconds, the song, "_Wherever I May Roam_" blasted through the speakers.

"_…and the road becomes my brideI have stripped of all but prideso in her I do confideand she keeps me satisfiedgives me all I need…_"

The two men heard Summer singing along softly in the back.

"…and with dust in throat I crave. Only knowledge will I save, to the game you stay a slave. Rover wanderer nomad vagabond, call me what you will…"

"…But I'll take my time anywhere. Free to speak my mind anywhere, and I'll redefine anywhere. Anywhere I may roam. Where I lay my head is home..." Dean sang along.

The next part came through the speakers, and then both Dean and Summer's voice filled the car.

"_…and my ties are severed clean  
the less I have the more I gain  
off the beaten path I reign  
rover wanderer  
nomad vagabond  
call me what you will…_"

Sam groaned and shut his eyes. "I'm surrounded by Metallica fans."

"_…but I'll take my time anywhere  
I'm free to speak my mind anywhere…_"

Dean grinned and glanced at Summer again. "It's so nice to have _someone _to enjoy the same type of music," he said before glancing at Sam, referring him as the "someone" part.

"Sorry I can't be part of the metallica fan club, I don't like this kind of music," Sam replied. "Never did, and never will."

"Your loss then," Dean said with a shrug while resting one arm on the arm seat, gripping the steering wheel slightly, while gripping it tightly with the other hand. "Metallica—"

"…rules…"

Dean chuckled when he heard Summer say the same thing he was about to say.

Sam once again rolled his eyes, but this time at the both of them.

They got out of the car once they reached their destination, and stood in front of the pathway, which led to the crime scene where the last couple went missing.

Dean turned around, facing Sam and Summer and stood in front of them. "Ok, here's the plan. We'll split up, and look for anything that could help us with this investigation," he said before glancing at Sam. "I want you to look for any signs of paranormal." He then looked over at Summer. "I want you to look for any signs of blood. If you find the blood, call me," he said before he reached in to his coat pocket and pulled out a cell phone, and handed it to her. "My number is already on it."

She looked at him, a little unsure of what to say. "When—"

"I bought it while we were at that mall last week. I went to a phone store while you were getting clothes. I figured it would come in handy. Just don't lose it, that sucker cost me $100."

"Dean… you shouldn't have bought me a phone," Summer said, now shocked.

He waved his hand and shrugged. "It's no big deal. It's better to have a phone just in case something happens," he said before he turned around to walk along the pathway. "Let's get going, we need to do this before it gets dark."

Sam jogged up to Dean when Dean started to walk up the trail. He looked behind him and saw Summer was at least a few feet away. "Dude, you bought her a cell phone? Not to mention a $100 one?"

"Yeah, I bought her cell phone."

"You're the last person I'd thought who would buy someone something."

"I just thought it would come in handy. Besides, how else would she contact me when we aren't in the same area," Dean said looking over at Sam. "It's no big deal."

"It's a big deal when it comes to you Dean. You never do stuff like this," Sam said matter-a-fact.

Dean sighed. "Just let it go, Sam. I did something, ok? Now drop it," he said speeding up his pace and walked ahead of Sam.

They went in separate directions, and began their search for the things they would need to find in order to do the investigation.

--------------

Sam walked along the pathway and kept his eyes fixed on different places, trying to find anything out of the ordinary. He noticed something on a tree, so he walked over to it and noticed marks. Looking at it closely, he realized they were claw marks. Tilting his head to the side, he began to wonder what kind of animal could make marks the size of a human hand. Pulling out his phone, he brought it up to the tree, and took a picture of the claw marks. He then turned around and head in a different direction.

After a couple of minutes, he heard a noise. He stopped walking, and listened closely to the sound. That was then he realized it was someone yelling for help. He quickly began running in the direction of the yell.

He spotted Dean near a hill, so he ran up to him.

"What's going on?" he asked while looking at him.

"Someone was calling for help, so I ran toward the person. I get here, and don't see anyone," Dean replied.

Sam looked at him with confusion. "Who would be calling for help anyway?"

Dean shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Could it be—"

Sam started to say, but was cut off by another yell.

"Down here!" the person called out.

They both glanced down, on the bottom of the hill; they saw Summer on the ground, up side down.

Instantly, the two made their way down the hill, and tried to get to her without slipping on the wet grass. Once they reached the bottom, they rushed over to her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

"I fell and landed down here. Will you just help me out, already?"

Sam grabbed on to her, and helped her stand up straight.

"Thanks, Sam," she said, while she pushed her hair out of her face. She then looked over at Dean who was trying to keep himself from laughing. "Why are you laughing? Do you think this is funny?"

Dean cleared his throat, trying to stop, but another quite laugh escaped his lips.

This made her glare at him.

"Sorry…" he said, now trying even harder to stop.

"How did you fall?" Sam asked her.

"Someone pushed me," she told him.

"Pushed you?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, pushed me," she nodded. "God, I am so muddy," she said once she saw that every inch of her body had mud stuck to her.

This made Dean laugh again.

She stepped closer to him, and slapped him upside the head, not to hurt him, but to give him a warning.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked putting his hand to his head.

"For laughing at me," she told him.

"I'm sorry, but it's funny. You literally are covered in mud, and you look rather funny."

She once again glared at him.

Sam chuckled a little. "This reminds me of the time Dean and I had to run from his car, and jump off a bridge, and he lands in the mud. He smelled like a toilet."

"At least he knows how it feels to be covered in mud," Summer said.

"Yeah," Sam nodded.

"Can we go now, so I can take a shower?"

"No way are you getting in my car like that," Dean said shaking his head.

"Too bad Dean," she responded while she was already making her way up the hill.

"Oh, no you don't!" Dean said climbing up the hill, and tried to reach his car before she did.

Sam stood there for a moment and shook his head with a small chuckle. He then followed them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Once they reached the hotel, they climbed out of the impala, and made their way to their room.

Summer turned to face Sam, and held up his jacket. "Thanks for letting me use it as a cover for the seat."

Sam nodded and took it. "No problem."

They went in the room, and instantly Summer walked to the bathroom after grabbing some clean clothes to put on.

Dean had watched her go in the bathroom, and looked away when the door closed. He sat down on the bed and glanced at Sam who was sitting at the table, looking at his phone, and was plugging the phone cord in the computer afterwards. "What are you doing?"

"When I was looking for anything paranormal at the mountain, I saw some marks on a tree," Sam replied, while he began uploading the picture on to the computer for better viewing.

"What kind of marks?" Dean asked as he walked over to his brother. Fixing his eyes on the computer screen, he watched as the picture started to show up.

"It looked like some kind of animal. I don't really know what kind, though."

When the picture uploaded and was viewable, both of them studied it closely.

"It seems like it could be a bear claw," Dean said after a couple of minutes.

"You think so?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "At least it looks like it could be, anyway."

"Maybe your right… maybe it is a bear claw."

Dean turned away and went back to the bed. He lied down on his back, yawning. "I can't wait to fall asleep."

"Me too," Sam agreed.

Neither of them spoke after that. They didn't really have much to say anyway.

--------------

Summer pulled back the shower curtain, stepping down on the cold white titled floor before she grabbed a towel off the towel rack, beside the toilet, and wrapped her hair in it. She then pulled on a bathrobe before she stood in front of the medium sized mirror, and she stared at her reflection for a moment before she took her hair out of the towel, and started to rub it, trying to get the water to seep in to it.

She slowly lowered her arms to her sides, stopping what she was doing when she felt a sudden chill. She knew it was not cold out. It was rather warm for it being almost night time. Shrugging it off, she started to rub her hair again.

The bathroom door opened after several minutes, and she made her way to the table and grabbed her hair tie that was lying on the surface. She pulled her hair into a ponytail. "So, what are we going to do now?" she asked them, glancing at the two.

"Sleep," Dean mumbled, already lying on one of the beds with his eyes shut.

"I second that," Sam said standing up and walked toward the empty bed.

"What about food?" she asked.

"There are some sandwiches in the cooler, in the back seat of the car. Help yourself," Dean responded.

Without saying another word, she walked to the door and stepped outside, closing the door behind her afterwards.

Once she reached the Impala, she opened the backseat door and got a hold of the small cooler on the floor, and grabbed one of the sandwiches. She set the cooler back on the floor, closing it and then shut the car door.

Summer leaned up against the car and took the wrapper off the sandwich. Taking a bite, she glanced up at the sky. The sun had gone down only an hour earlier, and it was already pitch black.

She finished her dinner and went back inside, and decided to do some email checking on Sam's computer.

After a little while, Sam and Dean were out of bed, and were getting ready to go to a bar.

"Hey Summer. Hey," Dean tapped her on the shoulder, trying to wake her up.

She stirred a little, but did not wake up.

"Maybe we shouldn't wake her," Sam said from across the room. "She looked pretty tired earlier."

"I just wanted to let her know we were leaving," Dean replied.

"Just leave a note. When she wakes up, she'll see it and meet us at the bar."

"Alright," Dean said, grabbing a piece of paper off the table, and scribbled down a small note, placing it beside her once he was done.

"Are you ready to go?" Sam wondered, pulling on his jacket.

"Yeah," Dean gave him a nod. He pulled on his jacket before picking up his car keys off the nightstand beside his bed.

They left the hotel and drove to the bar.

--------------

Nearly two hours later, Summer awoke from a loud noise outside. Sitting up, she stretched her arms and turned her head toward the beds. Noticing they were empty, she glanced around the room, and finally realized she was alone. "Now where are they?" she wondered aloud, standing up, and checked the room for a note. She looked down on the table in front of her, and saw a piece of paper lying there. She picked it up and read the writing.

_Summer, we went to a bar, a few minutes from here, on the left side. It is actually the only bar close to the hotel. If we are not back by the time you wake up, meet us there. _

_-Dean_

"Figures," she whispered to herself while she set the note back on the table. She turned around and walked to one of the chairs that had her bag on it, which held her clothes and make up. She grabbed what she needed, then got ready to go to the bar. Once she was all set, she left the hotel.

--------------

Dean's eyes followed a girl as she walked past him. He had his 'charming' smile as she locked eyes with his for a moment before she went back to her table, which had four people sitting at it.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother and gave him a slap on the arm, which made him look over with a questioning expression.

"What?"

"Can't you, just for once, try not to pick up a girl?"

"If a girl is interested me, I need to show her that I'm interested in her as well," Dean replied before glancing back at the girl.

"Not every girl will be interested, Dean. I mean take Summer for an example."

"What about her?" he asked, now looking back at him.

"She was not interested in you when you first met her," he reminded him. "She's not even interested _now_," he added.

"How would you know? Has she said anything to you?"

"She doesn't need to say anything. It's pretty obvious from her body language."

"Maybe she's playing hard to get?"

"I doubt it, man."

"Her loss then," Dean shrugged.

Sam once again rolled his eyes and took a sip from his drink. He looked around the room, checking out the people around him. His eye soon landed upon a girl who just stepped inside. At first, he didn't know who it was, and then he soon figured it out. "Hey Dean, Summer is here."

"She is, where?" he asked looking around.

"By the door," Sam pointed toward the entrance.

Dean fixed his eyes on her, watching her as she stepped further inside.

Summer had on a black t-shirt that had writing on the front, which he couldn't tell what it saidShe was also wearing blue jeans with a design down the sides. Her hair was up in a ponytail, with a strand hanging down beside her face. She had on light red lipstick, with pink blush and had on pink eye shadow with black mascara.

"Summer, over here," Sam called out to her, bringing his arm up in the air to show where he was.

She spotted him, and made her way over.

"Hey," she said once she reached their table.

"We were actually wondering if you were going to wake up and come here," Dean said to her.

"I had no idea you guys even left. When did you leave anyway?"

"Two hours ago," Sam responded.

"You actually stay at a bar for that long?" she asked actually amazed.

"Yeah," Dean nodded.

"So how did you—" Sam started to say, but stopped when a guy walked up to them, and tapped Summer on the shoulder.

She turned around to face the man. "Yes?"

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, letting his southern drawl come through strong.

At first, she didn't reply, but then she nodded. "Sure."

The man gave her a smile, showing off his pearl whites. His brown eyes also seemed to sparkle when he smiled. He brought his hand out, waiting for her to take it.

She did just that, and they headed toward the middle of the dance floor.

Sam and Dean watched as the man wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her slightly closer to him. She had put her arms around the back of his neck, and they began dancing to a somewhat slow song.

Dean kept an eye on them, making sure the man did not try anything. Sam already had his attention somewhere else while he drank more of his beer. After several minutes, the two were still dancing, and this time to an up beat song. Dean was not exactly watching them by now, but occasionally he would glance over at them.

Summer grabbed the man's hand, which managed to make its way lower down her back, almost touching her butt, and put it up higher.

"What's the matter? You don't like my hand there?" he asked her.

"In a matter of fact, no," she told him. "Please keep it where it is."

As if replying, he lowered it slightly.

"What did I say," she said, grabbing his hand once again to move it up higher.

"What's so wrong with it there?"

"I just don't like it."

"Well, when you're dancing with me, you'll have to deal with it."

"Maybe I don't want to dance with you anymore," she said and started to step backwards, then began walking away.

"Nobody walks away from me," he grabbed her arm, pulling her to him, wrapping his arm around her waist again, bringing her closer to him, and holding her there.

"Let go of me," she sneered.

"No."

"I said let go of me," she tried to get away, but he held onto her tighter.

"And I said no."

She pushed on him, trying to get him away from her, but he would not move. "Let me go!"

"Shut up and dance!" he snarled at her, eyes narrow.

"If a girl tells you to let her go, I would listen if I were you," Dean said standing next to them.

"What if I don't listen?" the man asked, looking at him with challenging eyes.

"You'll have to deal with me," Dean stepped closer, fists clenched, and jaw tightened.

"And me," Sam said, now joining them.

The man stared at the two, loosening his grasp on Summer, and faced them. Without saying a word, he turned to have his back to them, and walked away. Only he turned around again quickly, raising his arm up, hitting Dean in the jaw.

Dean stumbled backwards, putting his hand to his jaw before stepping forward, punching him back, only harder.

A fight broke out instantly, and a crowd already formed around them.

Summer stepped back, trying to keep out of the way. She watched as Dean hit the man again, but this time in the stomach. Sam also got a few hits in, which rather surprised her, considering he was not the type who would be in a fight with some someone.

The crowd cheered, and was making bets on who would win the fight.

"Hey!" the owner of the bar yelled, rushing over, grabbing Dean, and pulled him away from the man. "Not on my watch!"

He pulled Dean away even further and ushered him out of the building, then pushed him away, which caused him almost falling on the concrete.

"Don't let me catch you here again!" he said before slamming the door once he went back inside.

Sam and Summer followed them outside, and made their way to him.

She stepped closer to him, and reached up, touching his face slightly, examining his busted lip, and the already puffiness next to his right eye. "Are you ok?" she asked softly.

"I'll be fine," Dean mumbled as he looked at Sam. "What about you?"

"I'm fine. He didn't really get a chance to hit me. You on the other hand… you sure got your butt kicked," Sam said getting closer to him. "You're gettin' rusty there kiddo."

"Shut up," Dean said, looking away and met Summer's eyes. "Are _you_ ok?"

"I'm fine," she nodded. "Thank you for coming to my rescue."

"Don't mention it," Dean said while he started walking to the impala. He opened the drivers' side door, and he was about to get in when the door to the building opened, and the man he fought with walked out, looking just as beat up. They both glared at each other, but neither said anything at first.

"You should have minded your own business, boy," the man finally said.

"And you should have let her go when she said to," Dean answered back.

"If she just didn't make a big deal, none of it would have happened," he stepped closer.

Summer moved toward the man, locking eyes with him. "If _you _just listened to me, none of this would have happened. It's your own damn fault."

The man glared at her and raised his hand up as if he was going to slap her. However, he didn't have a chance when her knee connected between his legs. He fell to the ground instantly, having his hand to himself. "You bitch!" he spat out through gritted teeth.

"Never try to slap a girl," she said to him. "You would get your ass kicked." She then bent down and grabbed the collar of his grey t-shirt, and pulled him up closer to her. "And never try to mess with me ever again. Take this as a warning. Understood?"

The man nodded in reply.

"Good. Now get out of my sight."

She let go of him and he scrambled to his feet, taking off a few seconds later.

She turned around and came to face to face with Sam and Dean, who was shocked.

"Wow," Sam spoke once he was able to talk.

"Damn girl, where have you been hiding this side of you?" Dean asked, impressed and still somewhat shocked.

She laughed. "I only show this side of me if I really need to. When he started the fight, and did that to you two, I knew it was time to show whose boss."

"You should show it more often," Dean hinted with a winked.

"I will only show it when I need to. Now let's get going," she said walking to the car, and climbed into the back seat.

Sam and Dean followed her lead, neither of them saying anything on the way back to the hotel.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

By the next morning, they were sitting at the table, drinking some coffee and discussing the mountain.

"So, what exactly should we do?" Sam asked, drinking some of his coffee.

"I think first of all, we should stick together. We do not want someone showing up again and push one of us down a hill. Which reminds me," Dean looked over at Summer. "Did you see who pushed you?"

"No," she shook her head. "However, from the way they pushed me, it seemed like a girl."

"Why would a girl push you?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea," Summer shrugged.

"Alright, so let's head to the mountain and figure out what we should do once we get there," Dean said, getting up and he walked toward his bed, picking up his jacket.

"I'll go put these in the car," Sam said pointing to the two handguns, while standing up. He was already making his way to them, and once he got a hold of them, he left the room and went to the car.

Summer stood up and went over to Dean. She noticed his eye was still puffy, and was black and blue. "I'm sorry you got hurt last night," she spoke softly, feeling guilty, even though she wasn't the one who gave him the black eye.

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault," he faced her.

"It feels like it is," she admitted.

"It's not," he told her, staring into her eyes. "Never feel guilty when it comes to one of us. What happened last night would have happened anyway with the way he was acting."

"You didn't have to get in a fight because of me."

"Of course I did. Sam and I didn't like how he was treating you, so we dealt with him." He then added, "I think though, you are very capable of taking care of yourself. Way to go… kicking him was a good idea."

"Well, he was going to slap me… I was not gonna let that happen."

"No man should touch a girl."

"You two ready?" Sam asked, interrupting them by poking his head in the room.

"Yeah," Dean answered back.

Sam went back to the car, and waited.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't I have a gun?"

"Have you ever used one?"

"Yeah, a few times when my dad would go practice hunting."

"We'll see then. Right now Sam and I should be the only ones with a gun," he told her as he headed toward the door. "Let's go."

She followed him after she grabbed her jacket and cell phone off the table and chair.

--------------

The sky was clear of clouds, and the sun shone down brightly, making it almost possible to see right. They were back at the crime scene, and were already starting where they left off from the last time.

Sam stood by the pathway, observing the area, while Summer and Dean were a few feet away from him, searching for any other clues to help them.

"Do you two have _any _idea of what could be taking these people?" She asked, looking over at them.

"We don't really know what it could be doing this. It could be anything, really," Sam said, turning around to face her. "I'm also starting to think that whole werewolf thing could be a whole new job for us. Everything that we _have _learned doesn't lean toward a werewolf." He then added, "we could be dealing with an actual kidnapper, and nothing supernatural."

"I was actually thinking that last night before falling asleep," Dean spoke up. "We have dealt with things that end up being somewhat supernatural, though, so anything is possible."

"True," Sam agreed. "We'll find out whether it is the supernatural, or someone's idea of what they call fun."

"Let's continue to lo…" Dean started to say, but shut his mouth when he heard a noise.

Sam and Summer kept quite when they heard it too. They figured it was someone heading toward them.

Dean mouthed for them to hide behind a bush while he took care of it.

Sam grabbed her arm, bringing her to a bush, and they crunched down, while peeking through it, to see what was going on.

Dean stood on the pathway, facing the direction of the sound, and he waited for whomever to walk up to him. He didn't have to wait long, though, the person came into sight and that was when he realized it wasn't just somebody, it was a cop.

"What are you doing here? Don't you know this is a crime scene?" he asked Dean, stepping closer to him, eyeing him closely, as if he was trying to decide if he was part of the reason why the people went missing.

"Yes sir, I do. I was with some friends, and I went to the car to get the cooler. When I started to head back, I took a wrong turn, and now I'm lost," Dean told him, trying to sound convincing.

"How long ago was this?" the officer asked, not exactly buying his story.

Dean glanced down at his watch. "It's almost been an hour."

"Which way did you come from?"

"North, sir," Dean told him.

"I just came from that way, and I haven't seen anyone," the officer said, now seeming less convinced. "By the way, where's the cooler?" he asked, noticing Dean was not holding a cooler.

"I set it down a little ways that way, "Dean said, pointing behind him. "I figured I would walk a little, hoping to find my friends without holding the cooler the whole time."

Sam and Summer listened closely, becoming nervous by the minute. They had no idea if the officer would buy his story. If he didn't, he would be in so much trouble, and get arrested for being at a crime scene like this.

She looked over at Sam. "We have to do something," she whispered. "He won't be able to convince him fully without some proof."

"What do you plan on us doing? There is no way we can show up unexpectedly, that will make him know something is off with his story, and would know it's a lie."

"If maybe one of us shows up, it might seem less suspicious."

"I still don't think it's a good idea…" Sam said, but she had already crawled away from him, and tried to make a good entrance. "Yeah, leave when I'm talking," he mumbled with a sigh.

"There you are. What happened to you? You leave to get the cooler, and never came back," she said walking up to him. She then looked over at the officer. "I'm sorry about him being here... he's really bad with directions. I knew I should have gone with him."

The officer eyed her carefully. "You are one of his friends, he mentioned to me?"

"Yes I am," she nodded. "My name is Julie Dawson."

The officer then brought his attention back to Dean. "Make sure you don't come back around this area. It is a crime scene. Nobody should even be here on the mountain. I'd suggest you go home."

"Will do, officer," Dean replied.

The officer tipped his hat forward a little before turning around to leave.

Once they knew he wasn't in earshot, Sam came out from behind the bush, and Dean faced Summer.

"Julie Dawson?"

"It was the only name I could come up with."

"You should have stayed behind the bush. You could have messed up my story."

"Dude, he didn't exactly believe you. She just saved your ass," Sam said.

"I was doing just fine. He was starting to believe me before she showed up," Dean said, not making eye contact, knowing he was right, he didn't really believe his story.

"Anyway," Sam started, changing the subject. "We should keep looking around. We also should split up. We will cover more ground that way. Make sure to stay away from any hills and even cliffs, we don't want either of us being pushed, and fall down either of those."

"Good idea," Dean nodded. "Also, keep the cells on, we'll need to keep in touch in case anything happens, or if one us finds anything."

"I'll go south," Summer said.

"I'll go east," Sam said.

"And I'll head west."

Sam turned away from them, and made his way east.

Dean also started heading west, but stopped a couple of feet, and faced Summer. "Be careful out here, I don't want you getting hurt. Call the cell for help, if you need it, ok?"

"I will. You be careful too. Who knows what'll happen."

"That's for sure," He agreed. "See you in a while," he said before turning away and began walking again.

Instantly, Summer started walking south.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After an hour of searching the area, Summer turned around to head in another direction. She stopped suddenly when she felt like she was not alone so she glanced around, checking in every direction for a sign of life. When she knew she was safe, she began walking again.

The tiny rocks on the ground crunched underneath her feet as she walked, she stuck her hands into her jean pockets with a sigh. She had not found anything ever since she began her search, so she was beginning to wonder if either of them would find anything. At this rate, she was starting to doubt they would. Her thoughts of Sam and Dean flooded her mind. She could not believe she was actually with two people she still did not know too well. She would have never gone on a road trip with two strangers in the past, but she knew why she did this time, she knew that if she never gone with them that night and agreed to go on the road with them, she would regret it.

She checked her watch and saw that it was almost three, and she figured they would leave by four. She sighed again, glancing around the area again, only to stop suddenly and stood there, alert. Another sound came from behind her. Not moving, she listened closely, and soon realized whoever was behind her was getting closer. Her breath was caught her throat, she felt a bit nervous and scared. Right away, she knew it was not Dean or Sam, but it was someone else.

A few moments passed and whoever was behind her was even closer. She could now feel their breath on her neck. Standing there, trying to decide if she should turn around and find out whom it was, or run away to find Sam and Dean. Taking a breath, she slowly turned around to face the visitor, and locked eyes with them, only to gasp. It was not who she expected, turning away quickly, she ran from the creature.

Her feet hit the ground so hard that the bottom of her feet started to hurt. She heard the creature run after her, she started to run faster, trying to get away before it got a hold of her, but little did she know it was faster. It grabbed her arm, pulling her to it, holding her tightly as it made her face it. Its eyes locked with hers, making it almost impossible to break the contact. It let out a low growl while leaning in, letting its teeth dig into her neck. She let out a cry of pain when the long teeth bit down onto to her. She tried getting away, but it held onto her so tightly that she knew she wasn't going anywhere. Slowly everything around her started to turn dark, and before she knew it, she passed out.

--------------

Dean and Sam stood by the Impala, waiting for Summer. It was already past four, and they saw each other a little before, and decided to get to the car. They figured she would show up around the same time, so they waited.

"What time is?"

Sam glanced down at his watch. "Four thirty."

"She should have been here by now," Dean pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Summer's number.

Sam watched Dean closely, and saw the concern already building up.

He lowered his arm down when he didn't get an answer. "Something must be wrong."

"You don't know that."

"She would have answered the phone if she was fine. Something isn't right, Sam," he stepped away from the car and started to walk toward the pathway.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to look for her."

Sam sighed and followed him.

--------------

"What'd I tell ya?" Dean said bending down to grab some thing off the ground. Turning around, he showed Sam what he was holding.

"Her cell phone…" he whispered when he knew Dean was right; something wasn't right.

Dean stuck the phone in his jacket pocket before putting his hands over his mouth, and yelled her name.

"I don't think she'll hear you, Dean."

"We need to look for her."

"What ever happened… who knows what way she went."

Dean sighed, starting to get frustrated. "I should have known something would happen. We should have never split up, it was a bad idea."

"It was the only way for us to cover more ground."

"Yeah, well, look what happened by doing that," Dean spoke while looking around and then his eyes saw something on the ground, where the phone had been. How could he have missed it? Bending down, he couldn't believe it. "Sam… that thing got her."

"What do you mean?" Sam walked over and finally saw what he meant. "Blood," he whispered.

Dean sighed deeply. "We need to find her now. "

"Let's go back to the motel and see if there's anything helpful in dad's journal."

"Let's go."

--------------

Summer opened her eyes, and tried adjusting to the slight darkness. She didn't know where she was, or if she was alone. Glancing around the area, she tried to figure out where she was. The only light she saw was from a small crack on the ceiling, by a corner, that told her it was still day time, but the daylight was slowly turning to dark, which let her know it would be nighttime soon. Moving her arms slightly, she tried to bring them forward, but they were stuck behind her, holding them there by some rope. "Great," she mumbled.

Turning her head to the right, she saw a small entrance, and it had some light coming from what looked like a passageway of some kind. On the other side, there was nothing but a wall. She looked around the room again and that was, for the first time, she realized she was in some kind of cave. "Of course," she spoke as if she should have known that already.

A sound came from the entrance, and a figure entered the room. It walked toward her slowly, never breaking the contact they made. She could see its teeth slightly. She could also hear it breathing loudly, as if it had run a mile. Her breath quickened a little when it got closer to her. She looked away from it when it was right next to her, not wanting to make eye contact with it.

Its breath was warm on her skin, which made her shiver. She moved back, trying to move away from it, but obviously couldn't get far, so her back leaned up against the cave wall. Her eyes locked with it again, and that was when she looked down, getting a better look at it, and soon realized it wasn't exactly a creature, but in fact a person. _A wendigo_. She thought to herself. She tried to remember what Dean told her the other day, when he was telling her about different things, and the topic of a wendigo came up. _Weapons are useless. Fire, I need fire to destroy it. How will I do that when I'm tied to the damn wall? _she thought frustrated. _Sam, Dean… find me soon…_

--------------

"Come on!" Dean set the journal down on the table hard out of frustration. "I can't find anything that can help us."

"I can't find anything online, either," Sam spoke looking at him.

"There has to be _something_."

"I don't know what we will do with so little to go on."

Dean sighed and stood up, walking away from the table, and started to pace while he tried to think of what could help.

Sam watched him pace, never seen him do that before. "Hey Dean…"

"What?" he asked, standing in place, turning his head in Sam's direction.

"Question…" he began. "How come you're acting like this?"

"What're you talking about?"

"You, never in your life, have you ever acted like this about anyone. Why are you like this now with Summer? Do you like her or something?"

"Dude, this isn't the time to ask me something like that," Dean said with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"I just thought I would ask… considering how you're acting right now."

"Well stop thinking about that, and continue looking online or in dad's journal."

"Where are you going?" he asked when he watched him pick up his car keys, and head for the door.

"I'm going for a drive."

Sam watched him walk out of the room, and then a few minutes later, he heard the Impala start and then drive off. He sighed and started searching online again.

--------------

Dean drove around town for a while, trying to clear his mind a little. However, that was not working too well, considering he was worried whether Summer was ok, or even alive. His hands gripped the steering wheel tightly just thinking of her being kidnapped, and possibly hurt. "I'm going to hurt the son-a-bitch who did this," he mumbled with anger already building up.

He stopped the car, cut the engine off, and stared in front of him, surprised where he was. Some how without realizing it, he managed to drive back to the mountain. Opening the door, he stepped out of the car and closed it a moment later, while staring in front of him. He had no idea why he came back, but deep down, he knew he was there for a reason. Slowly making his way to the pathway, he started his walk deeper into the forest.

--------------

"Hey!"

Dean raised his head, waking up with confusion and in pain. "What the…"

"Dean, you ok?"

He turned his head in the direction of the voice. At first, he could not make out whom it was, but after trying to focus harder, he soon realized. "Summer, are you ok?"

"Just peachy," she told him.

"Where are we?" he asked while trying to move his arms, but found out he couldn't. "Perfect," he mumbled.

"We're in a cave."

"Do you know who took us?"

"I think it was a wendigo."

"Great," he responded sarcastically.

"How're you going to get us out of here?"

"I'm thinking…" Dean trailed off while he tried moving his hands toward his back pocket of his jeans for his knife he kept with him just in case something like this happened. "You've got to be kiddin' me…" he spoke after a few minutes. " The knife is gone."

She leaned her head against the wall with a sigh. "What now?"

"Maybe the cell is still in my jacket…"

"If the knife is gone, why would the cell be in your jacket still?"

"You've got a point."

"Where's Sam?"

"He's back at the motel."

"Does he know where you are?"

"Unfortunately, no he doesn't."

"How could you leave without telling him where you're going?" she asked, unbelieving

"It's not like I _planned_ going to the mountain. I started driving, and then I realized where I was, so I just stayed and took a walk," he told her.

"But, still!" she spoke with frustration.

"Well sorry, I didn't know I was going to get freakin' kidnapped by a wendigo!" he snapped.

She kept quiet after that.

"Look, I don't mean to snap at you, I'm just… you know, not happy we're both caught by this thing. Not to mention with no way of contacting Sam," he apologized.

"It's ok, I understand. How'd you get caught in the first place?"

"I was near the crime scene, and I heard a voice… it sounded like you, so I ran toward the voice… that was when I saw a figure. It hit me over the head with whatever it was, and well, you know the rest."

"We have to think of a plan," she thought aloud.

"Yeah," Dean nodded, agreeing.

Summer closed her eyes tightly as she groaned.

"Are you alright?" he asked, worry showing through his voice.

"Feeling… emotion…" she replied, trying to block it out, but it was too strong.

"What kind of emotion?"

"Pain… anger…" she groaned again when another strong vibe hit her.

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but before he managed to get a word out, they heard a scream, which came from another section in the cave. Then a few seconds later, they heard a male voice yell out a name.

"The missing couple…" Dean whispered.

"The girl is being killed," Summer said, feeling the emotions still. She figured the pain was from the female, while the anger came from either the male or the wendigo.

"We'll be next eventually," Dean said while trying to get his hands free, but the rope was too tight. He tried looking behind him a little, hoping to find something sharp to cut the rope with, but he wasn't able to find anything. He turned his head in Summer's direction. "Do you see anything you can use to cut the rope with?"

"No," she replied with a shake of her head.

He sighed and leaned back against the wall. "Sam, you better start looking for me…"

They heard another scream from the girl, but this time it was louder and seemed like she was in a lot more pain than before. This scared them. They knew the wendigo would come for them eventually, and when it does, they won't be able to fight it off.


	11. Chapter 11

_AN: I know that I did that whole thing backwards, that involves Sam, but I didn't feel like re-writing it, so I'm leaving it, and who knows, maybe it could happen like that. And it is my story, so I could have it happen that way. lol_

**Chapter 11**

_Sam walked inside the bedroom he shared with Jess, and heard the shower running. He chewed on the cookie as he sat on the bed, smiling to himself, knowing he was back and could be with her once again. He swallowed the bite in his mouth as he lied down on his back, his head on his arms, with his eyes closed._

_After a few moments, he felt something drip on his forehead, making him turn his face to one side. He felt another drip, jerked away from it, and finally opened his eyes. He stared straight upward, eyes widen, mouth open in shock and fear as a gasp escaped his lips. He sat up slightly, arms to his sides, as he stared up at the ceiling, where Jess was pinned against it, stomach slashed, blood soaking the white nightgown she was wearing. Her mouth was slightly open, eyes unfocused, her eyebrows slightly turned downward._

"_No!"_

_Flames erupted around her, covering the whole ceiling, and quickly began to cover the walls._

"_Jess!" he yelled, bringing his arms near his face, trying to protect it from the fire. "No!" he couldn't move from the position he was in, he couldn't get himself to get up and leave. "No, Jess, no!"_

Sam woke up with a start, heart pounding, sweat dripping off his face, the memory of that night still fresh in his head. Sighing, he sat up while moving his hair out of his eyes. He looked around the room and saw that Dean hadn't returned yet. Lifting up his arm, he checked his watch. "Three hours… where is he?" he climbed off the bed slightly to grab his cell phone out of his jacket that hung on a near by chair. Turning the phone on, he went down the list until Dean's name appeared, and he pressed '_ok_' and then again to dial. Putting the phone to his ear, he heard it ring.

"_This is Dean Winchester, if this is an emergency, leave a message."_

"Hey, Dean, it's me. Where are you? You have been gone for three hours, and you haven't even bothered to call to let me know what is up. Call me back, man." Sam hung up the phone, laid it down on the bed beside him before getting on his feet, and headed toward the bathroom.

--------------

"Come on," Dean mumbled while he tried to get his hands free. Groaning out of annoyance, he stopped trying and glanced at Summer. "This is just great, you know. Who knows where this cave is, and Sam doesn't even know where I am."

"That is your fault," Summer said turning her head to look at him.

"Excuse me?"

"If you were smart enough, you'd tell Sam where you were going."

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"Yeah, I guess I am, Dean."

"I am not stupid. I didn't even plan on coming to the damn mountain! " he snapped with a slight attitude. "If I knew I'd end up here, then yes, I would have told him."

"Well then maybe you should have called him when you got here."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have been captured by this thing, because quite frankly, it's your fault we are in this mess."

"Maybe Sam shouldn't have suggested splitting up. None of this would have happened if we stayed together."

"Ok," he started, stopping them from continuing with the blaming. "We need to stop blaming each other, and even Sam, because it won't help us with this situation."

Summer nodded. "You're right, it won't. So what should we do?"

"I'm thinkin' about that," he said while he looked around the room.

She sighed and leaned her head back, letting it rest on the cave wall while she closed her eyes.

Dean tried getting the ropes off his arms again, not wanting to sit there and do nothing.

--------------

Sam tucked his hands into his jean pockets while he walked down the sidewalk, walking away from the motel. He kept wondering where Dean was, and whether he would be back soon or not. Deep down, he felt as if something wasn't right, and that he should look for him. Sighing, he glanced around the area and saw that most of the stores closed, which seemed a bit odd considering Tennessee was a busy place. "Maybe they close at a certain time?" he asked aloud. "Ah!" he stopped walking when he got a sharp pain that felt like knives stabbing against his skull. He put his hands to the side of his head as his vision was starting to turn blurry while white covered everything around him. The white got brighter as images began to show up. He groaned out of pain while the first image started to show up even more.

_Dean walked along the pathway at the mountain glancing around the area every so often. His eyes soon landed upon the yellow police tape that had "Police Line: do not cross" written on it. Stepping closer to it, he looked down and he saw dried up blood from the missing couples. His head snapped up, and turned toward the right when he heard a yell. "Summer," he spoke while he took off in the direction of the yell. He kept on running until he came to a stop in front of a large oak tree. He looked in every direction trying to figure out which way the yell came from. "Oh, come on!" he murmured under his breath when he couldn't hear anything. The yell suddenly stopped, and everything quickly turned silent. Sighing out of annoyance, he turned around, only to fall backwards after something hit him on his head, knocking him out cold._

Sam groaned again while the image slowly faded away, and the white began to fade away along with it, as his vision slowly came back. He kept his hands on the side of his temples for a few more minutes before he finally was able to see correctly. "Dean…" he said before he took off in the direction of the mountain.

--------------

"Dean!" Sam rushed over to him, and immediately got down on his knees, grabbing the ropes that kept Dean's arms behind him.

Dean lifted his head up, waking up at the sound of Sam's voice. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you, Sammy."

Sam finally freed his arms and began working on the ropes that tied his legs together.

"How'd you find us?" Dean asked while bringing his now sore arms in front of him.

"I had a vision, and when I got to the mountain, I walked for a while after I noticed you're car, and I saw a cave while walking along the pathway, and I thought I would check it out. I didn't think I'd see you two here," Sam looked at Summer and saw she wasn't awake. "What happened to her?"

"That damn wendigo knocked her unconscious."

"Why'd it knock her out?"

"I'll explain it to you later," Dean stood up slowly, keeping his hand on a rock for support to keep him from losing his balance. "We didn't think you'd find us."

"Be glad I had a vision," Sam made his way toward Summer and began undoing the knots on the rope. "We need to get out of here, and fast, the wendigo could show up any minute."

"You mean to tell me it's not around?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm tellin' you. I didn't see any signs of life when I walked in. The only thing I did see was two people who are already dead."

"Be glad you didn't hear them die," Dean sighed just at the thought of the event hours earlier. "Let's get the hell out of here."

They managed to get Summer free and have her arms over their shoulders as they began their walk to the entrance of the cave.

Dean shields his eyes a little with his hand when the sunlight shone on his face once they stepped outside. "Sunlight… didn't think I'd see it again."

--------------

When they reached the motel room, they brought Summer to one of the beds and laid her down on it. Dean sat down on the other bed, facing her, while Sam walked back to the Impala and grabbed a bag that held the first-aid kit. Sam came back in, headed to the bed, pulled out some peroxide and a small bandage to put over the cut above her left eye, and got some gauze to clean the cut with before covering it with the bandage.

"So, what happened?" Sam asked while he poured some of the peroxide on the gauze and brought it to her cut, and gently cleaned it.

"Well, Summer had managed to get her arms free, which I wonder how when I couldn't. The wendigo came in right when she was starting to untie the knots on her legs, and he walked up to her, and then hit her with whatever it was," Dean explained.

"We'll need to keep an eye on her then. She could get a concussion from the impact if he hit her hard enough." Sam put the bandage on the cut after he cleaned it and stood up afterwards. He faced Dean and stepped closer to him. "You'll need to clean that cut. If you want me to, I can clean--"

"I can clean my own cut," Dean said interrupting him while grabbing the peroxide and the gauze out of his hands, and stood up to look in the mirror that hung on the wall beside the two beds and started to clean the cut.

Sam walked over to a chair, sat down and looked over at Summer before looking back at Dean. "You know we'll need to go back to that cave and kill this thing."

"I know that," Dean said while he put the cap back on the bottle before he headed to the trash bin, and threw the gauze away before walking back to the bed and sat down on the edge. "That sucker is goin' down."

"I wish we could have saved that couple…"

Dean sighed. "I know me too. Like you've said in the past, we can't save everyone."

"And that's what sucks."

"Definitely sucks."

--------------

"Hmm…" Summer opened her eyes, and slowly sat up.

"Hey," Sam stood up and walked up to her. "How do you feel?"

"Ok, I guess. What happened?" she asked while she looked around, and saw she was at the motel. "How'd I get back here?"

"Sam found us," Dean spoke up.

She looked over at him who is still sitting on the bed. "How?" she asked with a confused expression on her face.

"I had a vision, and it showed Dean at the mountain being kidnapped by the wendigo," Sam explained.

She nodded slowly now understanding. "How long I have been out?"

"A few hours," Dean told her.

"How's your head?" Sam asked her while he eyed the bandage and saw that the blood was still seeping through it.

"It hurts, but it's expected when getting hit in the head by… what was it that the wendigo used to hit me?" she asked looking back at Dean.

"I'm not entirely sure. It might have been a rock."

"A rock… of course," she sighed. "Did you kill it?"

Sam shook his head. "No. When I found you two, it wasn't there. Dean and I are going back to kill it."

"Then I'm going with you."

"That's not a good idea, Summer," Sam said. "It might be best if you stay here. You've already gotten hurt, and you could get hurt even more, or worse die if you come with us."

"I don't care."

"Well I do," Dean spoke up while his voice was stern. "I don't want you coming with us and that's final. End of discussion."

"You can't tell me what to do, Dean. I can take care of myself."

"Oh, you sure took care of yourself earlier. You were captured by that thing, you got yourself knocked out by it, so yeah, you can take care of yourself," he said sarcastically.

Summer pressed her lips together and kept her eyes locked with his. "I'm going whether you like it or not."

"No you're not, not while you are with us."

"What're you going to do? Because I'll go no matter what you say."

Dean stood up off the bed, walked over to her and picked her up, swinging her over his shoulder and headed toward the bathroom.

"Put me down!" she demanded while she tried to get out of his grasp.

Dean walked into the bathroom and he set her down on the floor in front of the bathtub before he quickly left the room, and closed the door behind him before he grabbed a chair and stuck it in front of the doorknob so she couldn't get out.

Dean turned around and faced Sam. "We're leaving now."

"Open the door!" Summer yelled as she banged on it. "Let me out!"

"Come on," Dean grabbed his car keys off the table and his jacket before heading toward the door.

"Sam let me out!"

Sam glanced at the door for a moment, listening to her yell and bang on the door. "Sorry, I can't," he said to her before walking out of the room and walked to the Impala after closing the door to the room and locking it in the progress. Closing the car door after getting in, he looked over at Dean. "You know she's going to be even angrier when she sees us later on."

"I don't care," Dean said while he put the key in the ignition and started it a moment later, then backed out of the parking lot.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry this chapter is short, I figured I would stop it there.

**Chapter 12**

Summer raised her head up at the sound of the bathroom door opening, and saw Sam standing there. She stood up, walked past him, and then saw Dean by the table.

"How dare you lock me in there? You had no right to do that."

He faced her and saw how angry she looked at that moment. If looks could kill, he would be dead already. "I only did it so you didn't do something dumb, like follow us when it would have been too dangerous for you."

"I don't care if it would have been too dangerous! I _am_ capable of taking care of myself, Dean. You cannot lock me up in a room against my will."

"Sure," he nodded slightly. "You're capable of taking care of yourself, but remember, you haven't done this type of thing before. Hunting, it is something you have _no idea_ what it's _really_ like. It's not all fun and games. It's life and death. Do you really want to risk your life? Fine, go right ahead, and see if you can handle it when you're in deep shit."

"If I'm going to be on the road with you guys, you'll have to let me come. I'm not going to be the girl who sits on the sidelines while you two do everything, so you can forget it."

"We're just trying to protect you," Sam said now joining in on the conversation.

"Thank you for that, but I _can_ protect myself, you know," she said looking at him.

"Yeah, we can see that," Dean mumbled.

She looked back at Dean after his comment. "You may think I can't because of what happened tonight, but that's just one time I got myself in a situation. If you forgot, I handled that guy at the bar when he was starting crap again, so I can handle other things, too, you know."

"Fine, you think you can handle things, you can come with us. But if you get yourself captured, hurt, or anything, I swear we'll make you sit at the motel," Dean said.

"Deal," she nodded. "Oh, by the way," she stepped closer to him and hit him upside the head. "That's for locking me in the bathroom."

Dean winched and put his hand to his head. "I guess I deserve that."

Sam tried not laughing, so he muffled a chuckle while looking away.

"Not a word, Sam," Dean warned looking at him.

"I didn't say anything," Sam replied innocently.

"But you were going to, I know you."

Sam looked at Summer as he grabbed her cell phone off the table. "Here, you lost this back at the mountain."

"Thanks," she grabbed it and set it inside her jean pocket. "So, the wendigo is gone?"

"Good as dead," Dean answered.

"Great. Now we don't have to worry about anyone else going missing."

"Alright, so, should we leave or stay here one more night?" Dean asked.

"Let's just stay one more night. We're in no hurry," Summer said.

"True," Sam nodded.

"Then we'll stay," Dean said as he sat down on one of the beds, and lied down

--------------

"Sam," Summer whispered, watching as Sam held a bottle of whipped cream in one hand, and hanging out of his jean pocket, a white feather. "Don't," she said even though she tried to keep herself from laughing.

Sam grinned as he made his way over to Dean who is still asleep on the bed, he stood next to his brother, uncapping the bottle, shook it lightly, and grabbed Dean's hand lightly, turning it so his palm is facing up. He put his index finger on the tip of the bottle while turning it upside down, and the cream squired on his hand. Sam turned his head in Summer's direction when he heard a quiet laugh. "Shhh…" he hushed her while turning his attention back to Dean. He set the bottle down on the nightstand before he grabbed the feather out of his pocket and he began tickling Dean's nose with it.

Almost immediately, Dean brought his hand to his nose, scratching it. This made Summer and Sam laugh quietly while Sam did it again. Dean scratched his nose again, turning his head in the direction of the wall. Once again, Sam put the feather to his nose, and caused Dean to use his other hand this time, and the cream smeared on his face, waking him up. "What the…"

Summer burst into a fit of laughter and watched as he sat up, confusion on his face, which caused her to laugh harder.

Dean glanced at her before glancing at Sam, who is laughing also, holding the feather in his hand still. "You!"

Sam collapsed on a chair, laughing harder while dropping the feather onto the floor.

"You're so going to get it!" Dean jumped out of bed, ran to Sam, grabbing the whipped cream in the progress, and began covering Sam's face and hair with it.

"Oh god!" Summer choked out, laughing even harder, the tears welling up in her eyes while her stomach started to hurt from laughing.

"And you!" Dean looked at her, eyes locked with hers, hand gripping the bottle tighter, and he slowly backed away from Sam, and made his way to her.

"No!" she cried out, jumping off the bed, trying to get away from him.

Dean ran after her, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her back to the bed, lightly pushing her onto it while putting his finger to the tip of the bottle, grinning down at her.

"No! Don't!" she cried out, trying to get away. "I didn't do anything!"

"Exactly," he said lowering his arm, bringing the bottle closer to her face. "You didn't do anything." He pressed on the tip, and the cream started to cover her face.

Sam laughed harder, holding his stomach and watched Dean squirt Summer. "Ohh, shi…" he trailed off, more laughter filling the room.

After a few minutes, the laughter died down a bit while Dean sat down on the bed beside Summer, still holding the now empty bottle.

"I can't believe you did that, Sammy," Dean said looking at his brother. "You of all people starting a prank… I'm shocked."

"What can I say, pay back's a bitch, Dean," Sam said with a grin. "I'm just gettin' you back for that time in Texas."

Dean gave Sam a look before speaking. "Ass."

Sam laughed a bit at his comment.

"You know this means war, right?"

"Oh, bring it on!" Sam challenged the grin never leaving his face.

Summer let a small chuckle escape her lips, hearing Sam saying something like that was different, and it told her that he may act like the type to be all work and no play; he's not. She cleared her throat before speaking. "Just make sure you boys don't go getting me involved, I don't want to be any part of it. It's between you two, and not the three of us."

"Fair enough," Sam said. "After all, it's Dean who I want to get."

"You're goin' to wish you never started it," Dean said.

"Actually, no, your going to be the one to wish _you_ never started it back in Texas."

"This is going to be a long day…" Summer thought aloud before she stood up to head for the bathroom and get the cream off her face.


	13. Chapter 13

**To the readers**: Thank you for the feed back. :)

_vincesbabe_: Yes, things will start to develop between Dean and Summer.

Here is the newest chapter, enjoy!

**Chapter 13**

**

* * *

**

The sun shone through the window, hitting Sam in the face, waking him up. Sitting up, he checked his watch and saw it was a little past ten, so he threw the covers off him and glanced over at the other bed. Titling his head to the side, he saw Dean and Summer asleep. Dean resting his arm over her waist, holding her close, which made Sam chuckle slightly. Standing up, he reached out and slapped Dean in the leg a little. "Dean, wake up."

"Not now…" Dean mumbled, bringing the cover up more, covering his face.

"Come on, we should get up and get going," Sam said as he walked away from the bed headed toward the bathroom. When he came out a couple minutes later, he saw Dean still has not woken up, which made him sigh. He grabbed some clean clothes, and headed back to the bathroom. Once he was ready for the day, he grabbed his bag and began packing.

--------------

"Dean wake up, man," Sam slapped him again in the leg. When Dean didn't attempt to get up, he grabbed the water bottle he had beside the bed, uncapped it, and then he poured it on Dean.

"What the hell!" Dean yelled, jumping out of bed, looking startled. Summer did the same thing, and the two looked at Sam, who just stood there, amused.

"You're a freakin' jerk, you know that?" Dean told Sam with a look of anger and annoyance.

Sam laughed. "You should have woken up when I told you to," he said before looking at Summer, and saw she got wet also. "Sorry, Sum, wasn't trying to get you wet."

Summer only nodded, not caring, and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Nearly twelve," Sam told her as he looked back at Dean. "I already packed things up in the car, and checked us out. We should hit the road, I found a new gig."

"Great," Dean mumbled walking away after grabbing some dry clothes, and went into the bathroom.

"You know," Sam started looking back at Summer. "I saw you two asleep in the bed… why is that?"

"Huh?" she looked confused for a moment, but then she remembered. "Oh, that. We were talking last night, and I guess we fell asleep. If you are thinking something happened, nothing did."

"Ok," Sam nodded. "You know… if I didn't know any better, I'd say you stayed here last night just to be around Dean. I see how you two act around each other sometimes."

Summer rolled her eyes. "Nothing is going on between us. I don't like him like that. He's just someone who is a friend, just like you. I think of you as a friend and nothing more.

"Right, that's how I am with you. I think of you as a friend, or even a sister," he then grabbed his laptop bag off his bed and swung it over his shoulder. "I'm going to put this in the car."

"Ok,"

Sam then walked out of the motel room, leaving her there alone, so she grabbed some clothes and waited for Dean to come out of the bathroom. She looked over at the door when she heard it open, and saw Dean walk out in his torn blue jeans, his blue button up shirt, with his grey t-shirt underneath. He walked over to his bag and set the clothes he had worn inside before grabbing his brown leather jacket, and put it on. He faced her, and saw how her shirt is soaked from Sam pouring the water on them.

"You should go get in some dry clothes. I'll be by the car," he told her as he picked up his bag and made his way toward the car. Summer nodded and headed to the bathroom.

--------------

"Alright, so give me the load down?" Dean asked while he gripped the steering wheel with one hand while he let the other rest on his knee, tapping it to the music that played from one of his tapes.

"Ok, so, there's a group of kids who told the police they found two bodies, mauled by something. They check it out, only to find the bodies are missing. There is nothing there. Nothing told them there had been bodies in the first place. The police think it's just a joke. That is until a couple find a body in the woods, mauled. They check it out, and think some kind of animal did it," Sam explained.

"Do they know what kind of animal?" Dean asked glancing at him before facing the road again.

"No, they're stuck. They've never seen anything like this before," Sam told him as he looked through their dad's journal.

"Do you have any theories?"

"Not really," Sam shook his head. "I don't have enough information to make a proper theory about it."

"Well, where is this happening?"

"Utah. The Manti-LaSal... National Forest."

"Looks like we're headin' to Utah," Dean said while he looked through the rearview mirror, and looked at Summer. For the first time, he saw her expression, and her hand to her temple. "Are you ok?"

Sam turned in his seat to face her, and he began to look slightly worried by the way she is acting.

"Yeah," Summer nodded slightly. "Just a headache, nothing more than that," she told them.

"Dean, turn the music off," Sam said glancing at him.

Without protesting, Dean leaned forward and turned the music off. "Do you have anything she can take?"

"Uh," Sam grabbed his bag and began looking through it. "No."

"Ok, the next store we see, I'll stop so we can pick up something for her to take," Dean said raising his eyes to the rearview mirror again.

"You really don't have to do that. It'll go away soon," she said.

"Well, it'll be a hell lot better than suffering with a headache, am I right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I guess," she nodded.

"We'll get something for it, so it will go away sooner rather than later," Dean told her. "Just sit tight. It might take a little while before we even find a store."

"Maybe you should lie down, close your eyes?" Sam suggested.

Summer nodded and tried to lie down a little, the seatbelt still around her, and she closed her eyes.

Sam watched her for a couple of minutes, and soon realized she fell into a restless sleep. He turned back toward the front, and glanced at his brother. "It seems like that headache came suddenly. Do you think she's ok?"

"I hope so," Dean spoke, the worry obvious in his voice, and on his face.

--------------

The door to the drivers' side opened, Dean climbed in holding a small plastic bag, and closed the door once he was in. He peered toward the backseat and saw Summer is still asleep. He then looked over at Sam. "Has she woken up at all while I was in there?"

Sam shook his head. "No."

Dean sighed. "I guess I'll just let her sleep and give her the Advil later." He started the engine and backed out of the parking lot, and drove away from the small building.

"I really am starting to wonder why the headache happened like that. I mean, sure, headaches can happen kind of quick, but never _that_ quick," Sam said.

"Maybe later on we should ask her if it's happened before," Dean suggested.

"Good idea," Sam nodded.

The two didn't say much after that, so instead, they sat in silence for a while.

After a long drive, they stopped at a gas station, and grabbed a couple water bottles, a couple things of food, and they got back to the car right when Summer was getting out.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"A couple hours away from Utah," Sam replied setting his drink in the car before facing her again. "How're you feeling?"

"I feel fine, the headache is gone," she told him as Dean handed her a water bottle. "Thanks," she smiled at him while she uncapped it and took a sip.

"Have you ever had a headache like that before?" Dean asked as he took a sip from his own drink.

"No," she shook her head. "I think it might've been from lack of water, or food."

"Well, make sure you drink enough, and eat a sandwich we bought," Dean said. "We can try to make sure the headache doesn't return."

"Yeah, and hopefully it won't," she sighed. "It was kind of painful."

"It looked like it," Sam said. "We were actually getting a bit worried with how fast it came on, and how you looked like you were in pain."

"Well, it's gone, so no need to worry now," she told him before opening back door again to climb in. "We should hit the road again."

"Yeah," Dean agreed and walked around to his side and got in. Before starting it, he looked over at her again. "If the headache happens again, let us know so we can give you some Advil, ok?"

"Alright and thanks."

Dean then put the key in, turned it, and then backed away from the building. Summer took another sip of her water, and ate some of her sandwich, while Sam and Dean did the same thing.

**Utah**

**  
**

Dean parked the Impala in front of a motel, got out, along with Sam and Summer, they checked in a couple of minutes later.

The door to the room opened, and the three stepped inside the dark room, the curtains closed, not letting any light in, so Sam turned the lights on, and then they set their stuff down on the beds.

Dean faced them. "Alright, so, Sam and I will go and find out any information we can to start this gig. Sum, you should just stay here, relax. Maybe even find anything on the news or on Sam's computer while we're gone?"

"Alright," she nodded. "I'd rather stay here anyway. I don't see anyone giving us information when there are three reporters… your going as reporters, right?"

"Yeah we are," Sam answered. "It's the best way to dish up info."

"True," Summer agreed.

"Alright, so we'll be back in a while. Stay here, and don't leave," Dean said while he headed toward the door.

"Is that an order, Dean?" Summer asked looking at him.

He faced her again, and laughed a little. "No, it's not. More of a friendly request."

"Really now? It sure sounded like an order," she said.

"Ok, so maybe it was. How about this. Please stay here, and please don't leave?"

"Much better," she nodded. "And since you asked nicely, I'll stay here. Besides, I don't plan on leaving anyway. I don't know where I'd go."

"Good. Come on, Sam move your ass," Dean said walking out of the room.

Sam laughed and shook his head. "Dean and his ordering people around," he said making his way back to the door. "We'll be back soon."

"Alright," she said while sitting down on the bed, taking Sam's laptop out of the bag, and turned it on. Sam then left the room, closing the door behind him.

--------------

_The twigs underneath snapped from someone stepping on them as they walked along the pathway in the woods. The wind blew, making leaf's fly around them. They turned around quickly, only to come to face with a creature. Stepping back out of fear, they stared at it, afraid to make a sudden move, and make it angry and jump them. Their breathing quickened as their eyes locked with the creature. After several moments, they finally spun around and took off down the pathway, trying to run, run for their life. The creature ran after them, quickly catching up to them._

"_Hey!"_

_The creature stopped and turned around, and looked at the person who stood a few feet away from it. It growled, showing them its teeth._

_They glanced at the person and waved their hand at them. "Get away from here, now!" They hollered at them while they reached for their gun from the back pocket. Pointing it at the creature, they were ready to fire. Only they didn't have a chance when it launched at them, knocking them backwards, hitting the ground with a loud thud and a grunt. They put their arms up, having their hands on its chest and neck, trying to keep it from getting closer to their face. Their strength was becoming weaker by the minute, the creature was stronger than they expected. They turned their head and saw that their gun was too far to reach. They cursed under their breath when they knew they should have held on to it tighter. Looking back at it, they locked eyes, and tried to get enough strength to push it off them. "Get the hell off of me!" It growled at them again and leaned forward while opening its mouth wide, revealing the large teeth. The thing leaned in further, gripping them harder while it sunk its teeth into their neck, which caused them to cry out from the pain that shot through them._

Summer woke up with a start, and slowly sat up. "The dream…" she thought aloud to herself, and then noticed Sam and Dean have not returned yet. She sighed and pushed her hair out of her eyes, and swung her legs over the side of the bed, and stood up. She slowly made her way toward the bathroom when a feeling suddenly hit her, making her groan in pain while putting her hand to her head. She leaned up against the wall, and slid down to the floor, the tears welling up. The pain was almost unbearable to handle. She lied down on her side, bending her legs, her knees slightly touching her chest, the pain continuing, making the tears to finally fall. She prayed silently for the pain and feeling to go away. She also prayed Sam and Dean would return soon.


	14. Chapter 14

I am so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I'll try not to let that happen again. So... here is the new chapter! I'm sorry if it's not too good... I had a little trouble making it kind of exciting...

**Chapter 14**

**

* * *

**

"We should have known it could be serious. That headache came so suddenly, and in pain because of it. Now we find her passed out," Sam said as he pushed his hair away from his eyes.

"We shouldn't have left her alone," Dean sighed. "It was a mistake."

"We had no idea she would pass out, Dean."

"Yeah, well, we should have known it could have happened."

"At least she's here at the hospital, and the doctor can find out what's wrong with her."

"Yeah…"

Sam looked over at the bed where Summer is, and watched her closely. "Do you think it might be serious?"

"I hope not, Sammy…"

"Dean…" Sam stood up, and walked over to Summer who is now waking up.

Dean followed suit, and they both stood next to her.

"Hey," Sam said softly, a smile on his face.

Summer looked at him, then at Dean before looking around the room. The walls were covered in white wallpaper, machines beside her bed, along with the other bed near the door, and that was when she noticed the sound of something beeping quietly. She sighed. "I'm in a hospital, aren't I?"

"Yeah, you are. How do you feel?" Sam asked

"I feel fine," she told them while sitting up.

Quickly, Dean helped her sit up while he set a pillow behind her back for support. "Do you know what happened?" he asked her.

"How can I not?" she said with a sigh. "My head started to hurt when a feeling washed over me. It was too much to handle… I slid down to the floor, lied down, and prayed for the pain to go away."

"That must have been when you passed out," Sam thought aloud. "What kind of feeling were you having? Was it anger?"

"Not just anger, other feelings mixed with it."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked confused.

"I felt anger, happiness, and sadness. There were many emotions all at once…"

"Those feelings happened at once?" Sam asked trying to figure out what it meant.

"Yeah…"

"What is it?" Dean asked him when he saw the look on Sam's face.

"I think…" Sam started trying to make sense of the information he received. "If I'm right about this, I think your empathy is increasing,"

"So wait," Dean began. "You're tellin' me she can feel other emotions now?"

"Yeah if it's actually increasing, that is."

Dean looked back at Summer. "Well that sucks for you."

"You're telling me," she sighed. "So, if it is increasing, I'll feel people's emotions all the time now?"

"It's possible," Sam told her.

"Great," she sighed again.

Just then, the doctor came in. "Ah, you are awake, good," he said walking toward her, holding a clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other. "How do you feel?"

"Like I told them, I feel fine."

"That's good to hear," he smiled and then stood next to her, taking out a small flashlight, and checked her eyes. "Do you have a headache? Feeling dizzy at all?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Very good… Well, I will admit, I'm a bit stumped by this. I don't know what happened, and you have no signs of anything that could be wrong with you. So I think you can go home tonight. But if it happens again, I want you to come back, ok?"

"Alright."

"Take it easy, and make sure to come back if the headaches and or pain start again."

"Will do."

After the doctor left, she looked at Sam and Dean again. "He's more than stumped, he's down right confused. Actually, make that more than confused."

Dean chuckled. "You could feel it?"

"Yes."

"Well, I guess that means Sam's right, you're empathy is increasing."

"Let's hope the emotions don't happen at once again, it hurt like hell."

"Well, I guess this means we'll have to make sure to hide any anger, and other feelings around you so it doesn't cause you any pain."

"What anger?" Dean looked at him.

"Well, if you and I fight for any reason, she'll feel it."

"Right, I didn't think of that."

"Alright, I want to get out of here…" she said sitting up some more while she grabbed at the cover and started to climb out of the bed.

"Well, let's get going," Dean said.

After a couple of minutes, the three left her room, and headed to the entrance after checking her out, and then they walked to the Impala, got in, and drove away from the hospital and back to the motel.

--------------

"What're you doing?" Sam asked Dean when he saw him grabbing John's journal off the table and began looking through it.

"I'm seeing if dad has anything on empathy."

"I doubt he will," Sam told him as he went to his bed and sat down.

"Do you think I'll have pain each time I feel more than one emotion?" Summer asked Sam.

"It's possible. Maybe it'll start off like that, and then slowly fade away once you get used to it."

"It better," she sighed. "I guess I should start carrying a bottle of Advil just in case the pain _doesn't_ go away."

"Good idea," Sam agreed.

Neither of them said anything after that, instead, they all did different things. Dean continued to look through the journal, Sam used his laptop, and Summer read through a magazine that had been lying on the nightstand.

"Dean?" Summer looked up from the magazine and glanced at him a few minutes later.

"What?" he asked looking at her.

"Stop with the frustration."

"Sorry," he apologized and set the journal down on the table. "It's just buggin' me. I can't find one thing about empathy in dad's journal."

"Just like I told you, I doubted he would have anything about that. I mean, why would he? He's never come across one before," Sam spoke up.

"I just figured I'd check anyway," Dean said leaning back in his chair.

"So, what should we do today?" Summer asked after a few moments of silence.

"Well, Dean and I should continue to find out more information for the gig," Sam answered. "We found out a couple things, but not enough to do the job."

She nodded slowly as she moved the magazine off her lap and beside her on the bed. "Before I forget, there's something I need to tell you both."

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"I had that dream again, about the werewolf."

"You did?" Sam asked looking at her closely. "Did you notice anything different about it?"

"No, it was the same."

"Maybe it happened here?" Dean thought aloud. "I mean that could be why you had that dream while here… this is where it will happen?"

"It's possible," Sam said looking at him. "You might be right, it could be here."

"I think he is right," Summer agreed. "People are mauled by something, but nobody has seen what did it, so they just think some kind of animal did it, like a bear for an example. Dean, you may have just figured out what's killing those people."

Dean smiled with a proud look on his face.

"So, if it's really a werewolf, we'll need to go to the mountain tonight and search around for it," Sam said.

"I'll get the guns ready," Dean stood up as he looked over at Summer. "This'll be a time where you will have a gun. Just… be careful with it."

"I will. It's not like I will be careless and shoot something or someone without knowing what I'm shooting at."

"Well I sure hope not," he said before he walked out of the room.

"Get ready for anything and everything," Sam said also standing up. "This won't be easy."

"Yeah, I figured it wouldn't."

--------------

Dean set his gun in his pants as he looked at Sam and Summer, and saw they were doing the same thing. "We'll need to be careful."

"Should we spil—"

"We're _not_ splitting up," Dean cut Sam off. "Not after what happened last time. We'll stay together."

"I just thought if we did, we'll cover more ground. I was also going to say Summer could stay with one of us," Sam said.

"Sam's right, Dean, we would cover more ground."

Dean sighed. "Fine, we'll split up, but you're staying with one of us."

"Fine by me," she shrugged. "Who?"

"Doesn't matter who you stay with, just as long your with someone," Dean said. "So, who would you want to be with?"

Summer thought for a moment. "I'll stay with Sam."

"Alright," Dean nodded and then looked back at his brother. "You two… make sure you are careful. Keep your phones on at all times, and call if you find something or if you need help."

"We will," Sam told him. "Let's go…" he made his way to the pathway, and Summer followed him a couple seconds later.

"Summer," Dean called out.

She faced him. "Yeah?"

"Don't go wondering off, stay with Sam, ok?"

She gave him a slight smirk. "Do you really think I'd wonder off?"

"Yes."

"Of course you would," she shook her head with a short laugh. "I'll be by his side at all times."

"You better, or else I'll have to lock you up in the bathroom again," he said seriously.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"I wouldn't like to, but if it's the only way to keep you safe, then yeah, I'd do it."

"Come on, you guys!" Sam spoke up a couple feet away from them, looking slightly annoyed with the hold up. "We got work to do."

"We'll meet back here in…" Dean looked at his watch. "In one hour."

The two nodded in agreement and they started heading in one direction while Dean went in another.

--------------

The twigs underneath snapped from someone stepping on them as they walked along the pathway in the woods. The wind blew, making leaf's fly around them. They turned around quickly, only to come to face with a werewolf. Stepping back out of fear, they stared at it, afraid to make a sudden move, and make it angry and jump them. Their breathing quickened as their eyes locked with the creature. After several moments, they finally spun around and took off down the pathway, trying to run, run for their life. The werewolf ran after them, quickly catching up to them.

"Hey!"

The werewolf stopped and turned around, and looked at the person who stood a few feet away from it. It growled, showing them its teeth.

They glanced at the person and waved their hand at them. "Get away from here, now!" they hollered at them while reaching for their gun from the back pocket of the jeans. Pointing it at the werewolf, they were ready to fire, only they didn't have a chance when it launched at them, knocking them backwards, hitting the ground with a loud thud and a grunt. They put their arms up, having their hands on its chest and neck, trying to keep it from getting closer to their face.

The person's strength was becoming weaker by the minute, the werewolf was stronger than they expected. They turned their head and saw that their gun was too far to reach. Cursing under their breath, they knew they should have held on to it tighter. Looking back at it, they locked eyes, and tried to get enough strength to push it off them. "Get the hell off of me!" It growled at them again and leaned forward while opening its mouth wide, revealing the large teeth. The thing leaned in further, gripping them harder while it leaned in closer, ready to bite them.

"Hey!" A voice spoke up standing a couple feet away pointing the gun at the werewolf. The werewolf snapped its head up, it growled at the new visitor while it kept its grip on its first visitor. Without wasting any more time, he pulled the trigger and shot it in the chest, making it fall backwards immediately as its grip loosened and the person was able to get away.

"You ok?" he asked walking over to Summer.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, Sam."

Sam looked down at the werewolf. "Well, looks like we were right, a werewolf was killing those people."

"Yeah… hey, do me a favor and don't tell Dean I was almost dinner. I really don't need him to add this to his list of me getting caught. Even though I wasn't caught, but he won't see it that way."

Sam laughed a little. "Sure."

"Thanks," she said brushing off the dirt and leaf's off her clothes. "Let's get back to the car I'm sure he's there already."

"I'm sure he is," Sam agreed while he stuck his gun back in his pants.

Summer picked hers off the ground and stuck it in hers before they made their way back.

--------------

"Did you two find anything?" Dean asked when he saw Sam and Summer walk down the pathway.

"Yeah, a large werewolf," Summer answered.

"And you didn't call me to tell me you found it?" Dean by this time looked at Sam.

"We killed it, so we didn't see a reason to call you," Sam told him as he walked to the trunk and set the gun inside.

"It still would have been nice to know," Dean faced him. "Next time call so I don't waste anymore time looking for the damn thing."

"We will," Summer said setting her own gun back in the trunk.

"Neither of you had any trouble, did you?"

Summer stood there praying Sam would keep quiet with what happened, so she looked at him casually waiting to see what he would say.

"No," Sam shook his head. "It was actually rather easy."

"Good. Now let's go back to the motel."

The three got in the car a moment later, and Dean drove down the dirt road, back to the main road to get to the motel.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**: Songs: "Angels" by Within Temptations and "I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing" by Aerosmith. 

**Chapter 15**

**

* * *

**

The next day came quickly, and Summer lied on her bed resting when she heard someone knock on her door. She stood up, walked over to it and opened the door to find Dean standing there.

"I want you to come with me," he said grabbing her hand and pulled the door closed once she was outside, and then locked it with the key he got from the front desk.

"What's going on?" she asked clearly confused as he brought her to the Impala.

"We're going to fight,"

"What?" she looked at him with more confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm bringing you to a warehouse I saw last night when we were driving back. I am going to teach you how to fight. If you want to be part of this, you'll need to know how to fight," he explained opening the passenger side door. "Now get it in."

"Hey, what are you two doing?" Sam asked joining them.

"Apparently he wants to teach me how to fight," Summer answered.

"Why?"

Dean sighed and looked at his brother. "With what we do, and who we end up fighting, she'll need to be ready for that. So, I figured why not teach her a few things."

Sam gave a slight nod. "Good idea."

"What are you doing?" Dean asked him when he saw him open the door to get inside.

"No way am I going to miss this," Sam said getting in the back seat.

--------------

"Ok," Dean looked at Summer. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," she replied as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail. "I'm ready."

Sam kept his eyes on them as he sat on a crate by the wall, and waited for them to start.

"I want you to be ready for anything and everything," Dean said pulling off his jacket and tossed it aside. "Never let your guard down. Stay alert at all times. If you aren't alert, and keep your guard up, who ever you are fighting will have the upper hand, so you need to make sure you have the upper hand. If you don't, they'll have a better chance to probably kill you."

Summer nodded. "Ok."

"I'll start off easy… but once you get a hang of it, I'll start to be a little rougher," Dean told her.

"Don't be afraid to be tough. I can handle it."

Dean laughed. "If you really think you can handle it, then ok."

"Come on, and start already!"

Summer laughed and looked at Sam for a second before she looked back at Dean. "You heard him, let's start."

Dean grinned and then charged at her, about to swing an arm at her. She moved out of the way quickly making him go past her. Turning around he gave a small nod showing her he liked what she did. He then swung his right arm at her again only to have her grab it, blocking his arm from connecting with her face. Her left hand held on to the upper part of his arm, near the elbow while her right hand held onto his wrist. She then quickly moved his arm down fast, causing him to flip, his back hitting the ground with a loud thud. He stood up quickly facing her, shock plastered on his face.

"I know a couple things," she told him before he had the chance to say anything.

Nodding, he walked toward her again and swung his arm at her again, this time connecting it with her face before she had the time to block it.

"I'm fine," she said when she saw him open his mouth to speak. "Like I said, I can handle it."

Sam watched amazed and amused with the two throwing punches at each other, kicking each other in the stomach, and knocking each other to the floor with low leg swings. He watched as Dean grabbed her arm again, twisting it around, that it made her back face him as he held her arm up, holding her in place. She moved in the opposite direction, having the side that was free go into him slightly as she brought her free arm up, connecting her arm with his face, making him lose his balance as he stepped away from her when that happened.

"Damn," Sam said to himself watching the scene in front of him.

After a short while, Dean grabbed her arm with one hand while the other grabbed her neck, and he tossed her to the ground as his body pressed against hers slightly, pinning her there. He grinned. "Maybe you don't need me to teach you after all."

Summer grinned back as she brought her leg up, moving it in a way that caused him to fall to the side as she got on top, she locked eyes with him, the grin never leaving her face. "Who ever said I needed to learn how to fight?"

He laughed. "Get off of me."

She shook her head and stood up, grabbing his hand and helped him up off the ground afterwards.

"Where did you learn all that?" Sam asked walking over to them.

"A friend of mine was a teacher… he taught kids how to fight… for protection, not for any other reason. One day I asked him if he could teach me a few things, and he agreed," she explained.

"He taught you well," Dean said still slightly shocked how well she fought. "You know more than I expected… hell, you kicked my ass."

Summer laughed a little. "You kicked mine, too."

"You really meant you could handle it," Sam said. "I thought you just meant that you were able to handle some of it… not all of it."

"I'm a tough girl," she looked at him.

"You definitely are," Dean nodded. "I think you're the toughest girl we've came across."

"That's true," Sam agreed.

"You sure you're alright, though? I did hit you kind of hard…" Dean asked her as he checked for any cuts he may have made on her face.

"I'm fine, Dean, don't worry."

"Well, I do worry. I don't want to hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me. I don't have any cuts, and I'm not in any kind of pain, so there you go, I'm fine."

"Alright," he said when he was sure she _was_ in fact ok.

"So, should we get back to the motel?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, let's get back and figure what to do tonight," Dean said picking his jacket off the ground.

They walked back to the entrance of the building and headed for the car.

--------------

"Hey, Sum, you ready?" Sam asked knocking on her door later that night.

"Yeah, just give me a second," she replied.

Sam stepped away from the door and met up with Dean by the car. "She'll be right out."

Dean nodded while he leaned up against the side of the car and crossed his arms over his chest. "You know, I've been thinking…"

"I'm shocked!" Sam said playfully looking shocked while putting his hand over his mouth.

"Very funny," Dean rolled his eyes. "Seriously, though… those dreams Summer had, what if they're like your dreams? You know when you first got the shining. It's possible she could start having like, those visions while awake."

"Yeah, it is possible," Sam agreed.

"So, I think you should talk to her about that. You know, warn her. If she does start to have them while awake… she should be warned how painful it will be."

Sam nodded in agreement. "I'll talk to her later on. Maybe also ask her when her dreams started."

"Good idea."

"I'm ready."

Both men looked over at Summer who is now standing in front of the car, and she had on a white tank top on with black pants, her hair up in a bun, and her make-up made her hazel eyes stand out a little more than usual.

"You look good," Dean said to her.

"Thanks," she smiled and walked over to the side of the car and opened the back seat door. "Let's get going."

--------------

".. _I See The Angels  
I'll Lead Them To Your Door  
There Is No Escape Now  
No Mercy No More_

_No Remorse Cause I Still Remember  
The Smile When You Tore Me Apart You Took My Heart  
Deceived Me Right From The Start  
You Showed Me Dreams  
I Wished They'd Turn In To Real  
You Broke A Promise  
And Made Me Realize  
It Was All Just A Lie  
_

_Sparkling Angel   
Couldn't See  
Your Dark Intensions  
Your Feelings For Me…"_

Three hours and several drinks later, the three sat at their table, and chatted and continued to drink the beers that sat in front of them. The music blasted through the speakers, making it almost impossible to hear each other's voices as they spoke to one another.

Sam sat there slowly drinking his drink, trying to make sure he didn't get drunk, or near to being drunk when he knew he would most likely be the one to drive that night. He looked at Summer before glancing at Dean and saw that they both were past being sober. "Figures," he said to himself.

"Dance with me…" Summer looked at Dean as she stood up, or tried to without stumbling over her own feet.

"Sweet heart, I don't dance," Dean said bringing his drink to his lip and took another gulp from it.

"Everybody dances," she said reaching over, grabbing his arm and started to pull him off his chair, almost making him drop his drink at the same time.

Dean set the cup down on the table before he glanced at Sam, almost pleading him to help him.

Sam sat there, an amused look on his face, his lips turned up in a smirk as he shook his head.

Dean gave him a look before being pulled away from the table and was brought to the dance floor.

"…_This World May Have Failed You  
It Doesn't Give The Reason Why  
You Could Have Chosen  
A Different Path Of Life _

_  
The Smile When You Tore Me Apart  
You Took My Heart  
Deceived Me Right From The Start  
You Showed Me Dreams  
I Wished They'd Turn In To Real  
You Broke A Promise  
And Made Me Realize  
It Was All Just A Lie_

_Could Have Been Forever  
Now We Have Reached The End…"_

The two stood in the middle of the dance floor and they started to dance to the music. Before long, the music changed and another song blasted through the speakers.

"…_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing…"_

Dean placed his hands on her waist as they moved to the music.

"…_I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time…"_

As the song continued, the two started to get closer. Dean wrapped his arms around her waist a little more, pulling her toward him, making the gap between them disappear as their bodies pressed up against each other. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder a little, while she closed her eyes.

Sam returned to the table after leaving, and he pulled out his wallet to set some money down on the table. He pulled out the cash and was about to set it down when he glanced over at the two dancing and nearly dropped both the money and his wallet when he saw them kissing.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: alright, so this might seem... kind of unexpected. I had to do this in order to do a later chapter. So basically, right now I'm doing things from Dead Man's Blood to Devil's Trap. I'm not gonna do the actual scenes, I'll probably do some minor ones, and kind of skip over them. I might even skip a couple of weeks and just say they did what they did in the show. Also, just to clear things up... from Utah and Nebraska, it's basically week later. I just skipped ahead. 

**Chapter 16**

**

* * *

**

"Dude, turn the light out," Dean mumbled covering his face with his arm, trying to block the light that shone on his face.

"It's the sun, Dean," Sam told him.

"Then close the curtains."

"Why don't you?"

"You're closer," Dean pointed out, raising his head up a bit to look at him.

"You're just too lazy to get up and close it yourself," Sam said matter-of-fact.

"Am not," he protested.

"Then why don't you do it if you aren't too lazy?"

Dean groaned out of annoyance as he pushed the covers off his body. He stood up and made his way to the window, grabbed the dark blue curtains, and pulled them closed before he went back to the bed, and flopped down on it. "What time is it, anyway?"

"It's almost eleven."

"When did we get back last night?"

"Twelve-Thirty," Sam told him. "Speaking of last night…" he looked at him closely. "Do you remember anything?"

Dean sat up slightly with a confused look on his face. "No… why, should I?"

"Oh, well… it's just," he cleared his throat before he did one of those coughing while speaking things. "Just you and Summer kissing."

Dean sat up even more. "Come again?"

"You and Summer kissed."

"When did that happen?"

"While we were at the bar, you two were dancing. I leave the room for a couple of minutes, and when I come back, you are kissing on the dance floor," Sam explained.

Dean brought his hand to the back of his neck and rubbed it a little. "That's… unexpected."

"You're tellin' me," Sam agreed. "I think you two should talk about it before too much time passes."

"Where is she?"

"She is in her room."

Dean nodded slightly as he climbed off the bed, grabbed his clothes out of his bag that sat beside a chair and went into the bathroom.

--------------

Dean stood in front of Summer's motel room door trying to decide if he really should talk to her. "I could just act like it never happened…" he whispered to himself. "But if she remembers what happened, and sees me acting like that, she would probably be pissed." After deciding to do it, he lifted his arm up to the door and knocked.

The door opened a few moments later, and she stood there in a pair of blue jeans, her white tank top, and her hair up in a ponytail.

He cleared his throat before speaking. "Can we talk?"

She nodded as she stepped away from the door, and then walked back to the table where Sam's laptop sat.

He made his way over to the bed, sat down on the edge of it while he kept his eyes fixed on her. After a few more minutes of silence, he finally spoke up. "Shouldn't we talk about this?"

"I thought you're not the type to talk about things?" she asked as she looked away from the computer screen and let her eyes meet his.

"Well, yeah, I'm not," he admitted. "I just thought… it would be what you'd want."

"We don't have to talk about it. I mean, why bring it up when it was a one time thing, and didn't mean much since we were drunk."

"You're making it sound like we slept together when all it was only a kiss."

"Yeah, right, it _was_ just a kiss, and I'm glad that's all it was."

"You are?"

"Yeah, I mean, it's not like we like each other _that _way."

"That's uh, true," he nodded. "And like you said, we were drunk so we didn't have control over our actions."

"Those songs didn't help either," she added.

"Definitely not," he agreed when he remembered the songs they danced to.

"So, then… we'll just pretend it never happened."

"Is that what you really want to do?" he asked not sure if it _was_ what she wanted to do.

"Yeah," she told him. "It is."

"Alright, so then we'll both pretend it never happened," he said as he stood up. "I guess I should go see if Sam has any jobs for us to do."

"Ok," she answered also standing up. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah," he gave a small nod as he walked to the door, opened it, and was half-way out of the room when he faced her again. "I hope this won't make things awkward between us?"

"No," she shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Good."

She closed the door after he walked away. She pressed her back against it while she leaned her head back "I hope things won't be awkward," she whispered to herself. She stood there for another moment before she stepped toward the table and started to use the laptop again trying to keep herself from thinking about the kiss.

**Nebraska**

* * *

"Alright, so there are no leads here in Nebraska," Dean said to Sam and Summer while they sat at a diner trying to find the next job. "Got anything?" he asked glancing over at his brother. 

"I've been searching things in Wyoming, Colorado, South Dakota. Here – a woman in Iowa fell 10,000 feet from an airplane and survived."

"That sounds more like 'that's incredible' than 'the twilight zone,'" Dean said.

"Yeah," Sam agreed while he continued to search on his computer.

Summer sat there, not joining in the conversation. She just listened, wondering what type of job they will have next. Her eyes landed upon Dean for a second before they went to Sam. She wondered if they really did like doing this stuff, hunting things that go bump in the night. She wondered if they wished they could just be normal people. '_Sam, I know he wants to live a different life. He never wanted to be part of this, but then that demon killed his girlfriend, and for what?_' she thought as she glanced back down to her coffee and stirred it with the spoon that sat in it.

"Are you alright?"

Summer raised her eyes up, and saw both men looking at her. "What?"

"I asked if you are alright?" Sam asked again.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking," she answered.

"You've been pretty quiet since we got here," Dean said matter-of-fact.

"Yeah, I just… I haven't really been in a talkative mood," she told him.

"Why is that?" Sam asked.

She shrugged. "Just haven't exactly felt like talking."

Sam nodded in understanding; he has had those days. He looked back at the computer screen and continued to look for the next job. "A man in Colorado, local man by the name of Daniel Elkins, found mauled in his home," he said a couple minutes later.

"Elkins, I know that name," Dean said while he tried to remember where he heard that name.

"Doesn't ring any bell," Sam said. "The police doesn't know what to think of it…"

Dean reached down to the brown bag that sat beside him, and pulled out John's journal. He opened it up, flipped through the pages, and finally found what he was looking for. "Here, check this out," he showed Sam the page.

Sam looked at it before looking up at his brother. "Do you think it's the same Elkins?"

"It's a Colorado area code,"

"Looks like we're going to Colorado," Sam said a few seconds later.

**Manning, Colorado**

* * *

Dean parked the Impala in the driveway in front of a house, Daniel Elkins' house. He turned in his seat and faced Summer. "Do you want to stay in the car or come in?" 

"I'll come in."

The three of them climbed out, walked toward the house and went inside. They searched the place for any clues as to what exactly happened to Elkins. Sam stood by the desk while Dean stood in front of it with Summer, and he looked down and saw something on the floor. He got down on his knees and stared at the blood and scratching on the floor.

"Got something?" Sam asked him.

"I don't know. Some starches on the floor," Dean replied as he reached up to the desk, grabbed a piece of paper and pencil and began rubbing the pencil over the paper after he lied it down over the spot on the floor. He lifted the paper up off the ground and stared at it for a moment before showing Sam and Summer. "Look familiar?"

"Three letters, six digits - location and combination of a post office box…" Sam said.

"Just the way dad does it," Dean told him.

The three decided to go to the post office and find out what is there that would make Elkins leave the message. They made sure they covered their tracks so nobody found out they were there before they left.

Once they got what sat at the post office, they went back to the Impala and Dean held the letter in his hand.

"J.W. Do you think… dad?" Sam asked.

"I don't know… should we open it?" Dean asked.

Suddenly there was a knock on Dean's window, causing the three of them to jump.

There by the window, stood John, whom walked to the backseat door, opened it and lowered himself inside.

"Dad?" Sam asked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," John replied as he looked over toward Summer, gave a look that told them he wondered who she was, before he looked back at his sons. "I heard about Daniel Elkins and I got here as fast as I could. I saw you at his place."

"Why didn't you come in?" Sam wondered.

"You know why, I had to make sure you weren't followed. Nice job covering your tracks, by the way."

"We learned from the best," Dean said.

They talked about Daniel Elkins for a minute before John takes the letter from Dean and opens it up to read it. "_If you're reading this, I'm already dead._ That son of a bitch."

"What is it?" Sam asked him.

"He's had it the whole time."

"He's had what, dad?" Sam asked again.

"When you searched the place, did you find a gun? An antique, a Colt revolver?"

"There was a case but it was empty," Dean told him.

"They have it," John told them.

"You mean whatever killed Elkins?" Sam asked.

"We have to pick up the trail," John said as he opened the door and climbed out.

"Wait, you want us to come with you?" Sam asked surprised.

"If Elkins was telling the truth, we've got to find that gun."

"The gun? Why?" Sam asked.

"Because it's important, that's why," John told them.

"Dad, we don't even know what these are yet,"

"They were what Elkins killed best – vampires."

"Vampires?" Dean asked. "I thought there were no such thing?"

"I thought they were extinct. I had thought Elkins and the others wiped them out. I was wrong," John said before he stepped away from the car and went to his own.

Sam, Dean, and Summer all shared a look before they followed John down the road and to a motel.

--------------

"So, that's you're father?" Summer asked Sam and Dean while she sat on a chair in their motel room.

"The one and only," Dean answered.

"And these… vampires, you haven't dealt with them before?"

"No," Sam shook his head. "We never knew there could be any walking around. It's news to us."

"So, this means we'll be dealing with them now?"

"Yeah, apparently," Dean nodded. "I don't know exactly how we'll deal with them, but I'm willing to bet it's going to be a hard gig… maybe you should—"

"I'm not sitting this one out. I'm part of this now, and I'm not going to sit on the sidelines while you take them out," Summer interrupted him. "You can forget keeping me out of this."

"Ok, fine," Dean sighed. "But you're going to stay behind one of us just in case it gets too heavy, which I'm sure it will."

"How hard can it be to take out a few vampires..."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**  
**

Summer opened the door to her room when she heard a knock and found Sam standing there. Dean and John stood by the cars. "What's going on?"

"We have a lead on the vampires, we have to go.

She nodded and reached for her jacket before grabbing the room key, and closed the door behind her after she stepped outside. She followed Sam to the Impala, and glanced over at John who opened the door to his trunk. She then noticed him stopping short, and turned to face them again.

"I think it will be best if she stayed here," John said to his sons. "It's not safe. Nor is it smart."

"Like I told them, I'm going. I'm not going to sit on the sidelines why you deal with this," Summer spoke up before Sam and Dean had the chance to.

"Have you dealt with things like this before? Have you ever experienced the paranormal? Vampires even?" John asked.

"No, I have not dealt with vampires, and I haven't exactly dealt with this stuff before, but believe me, I believe in all of this. Hell, I have something in common; that demon you are looking for… it killed my mom less than a month ago, and I'm not going to let this thing get away with killing more families, so I'm now part of this. I'm going to fight everything bad from now on. Get used to me fighting with you," Summer said before she opened the door to the Impala and lowered herself inside, and shut the door afterwards.

The three men stared at the door of the car for a moment before looking at each other. John sighed. "We're going to talk about this later," he told the boys as he turned away and climbed inside his car.

Dean glanced at Sam, who at the same time did the same thing. "That's going to be on long ass talk."

"Yeah…"

--------------

The two then got into the car and backed out of the parking lot, following John.

The four of them reached the road where the vampires were last. Summer stood next to Sam and Dean by the Impala while John talked to the police officers down the road a little ways.

"I don't see why we couldn't go over there with him," Sam said watching his father talk to the officer.

Dean looked over at Sam. "Don't tell me it's already starting?"

"What's starting?" Sam asked looking back at him.

Summer just stared at the two, not knowing what they were talking about, so she just kept quiet. She then saw John move toward them.

"What do you got?" Dean asked looking at him.

"It was them. It looks like they're heading west. We're gonna have to double-back to get around that detour."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Sam…"

"I just wanna know we're going in the right direction," Sam said looking at Dean before looking at John again.

"We are."

"How do you know?"

John pulled something out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Dean. The three checked it out, and to their surprise, it was tooth, which looked a lot like a fang.

"It's a… vampire fang," Dean said looking at it closely.

"Not a fang – a tooth. A second set descends when they attack," John corrected him as he glanced at Sam. "Any more questions?" Sam didn't reply, so he started to head to his truck. "Let's get out of here. We're losing daylight. And Dean, why don't you touch up your car before you get rust? I wouldn't have given you the damn thing if I thought you were gonna ruin it."

Both Sam and Summer turned to Dean, who stood by the passenger side seeming a bit unsure what to say. He just opened the door and got inside without saying anything as Sam and Summer did the same thing.

Dean reached for the journal from a bag by his feet and flipped through it before he found what he was looking for. "_Vampire nest in groups of 8 to 10. Smaller packs are sent out to hunt for food. Victims are taken to the nest, where the pack keeps them alive, bleeding them for days or weeks." _I wonder if that's what happened to that 911 couple?"

"Dad probably thinks the same thing. I don't see why he can't tell us what he thinks," Sam said.

"So it is starting?" Dean asked raising his eyes up from the book and looked at Sam.

Summer glanced at the both of them from the back seat, and wondered what was going on, and what could be starting.

"What?"

"Sam, we've been looking for Dad all year, now we're not with him for more than a couple hours and there's static already?"

Sam scoffed a little shaking his head. "No. Look, I'm happy he's okay, alright? And I'm happy that we're all working together again."

"Good."

"It's just the way he treats us like we're children."

"Oh god," Dean sighed peering down at the book again.

"He, he barks orders at us, Dean. He expects us to follow him without question. He keeps us on some crap need-to-know deal."

"He does what he does for a reason," Dean told him looking at him.

"What reason?" Sam glanced at him.

"Our job! There's no time to argue. There's no margin for error, alright? It's just the way the old man runs things."

Sam scoffed again glancing back at the road. "Yeah, well maybe that worked when we were kids, but not anymore, alright? Not after everything you and I have been through, Dean. I mean, are you telling me you're cool with just falling into line and letting him run the whole show?"

"If that's what it takes,"

--------------

Night-time eventually fell and Summer had fallen asleep, leaning her head up against the window.

"Alright, got it," Dean spoke into the phone before hanging up. "Pull off in the next exit."

"Why?"

"Because dad thinks he's got the vampires trail."

"How?"

"I don't know, he didn't say," he felt a sudden shift in the way the car moved a few seconds later, and he glanced over at Sam who had pressed down on the gas pedal more than he should have. Dean looked behind him, and saw that he drove right past John. He then looked back at Sam and a moment later he turned the steering wheel hard, making the car suddenly go sideways causing everyone to hit the side of the car, and Summer waking up with a jolt.

"What the…" she sat up and looked at the two puzzled. She then saw Sam quickly climb out of the car.

"Oh, crap. Here we go. Sam!" Dean climbed out of the car and walked to Sam who was already with John.

"What the hell was that?" John asked heading toward them.

"We need to talk," Sam said.

"About what?"

"About everything. Where are we going, Dad? What's the big deal about this gun?"

Summer climbed out of the car and stood behind Dean watching the two stare at each other.

"Sammy, come on, we can Q & A after we kill all the vampires," Dean spoke up standing a little closer to them.

"Your brother's right. We don't have time for this."

"Last time we saw you said it was too dangerous to be together. Now, out-of- the- blue, you need our help. Something big is going down, and we want to know what!"

"Get in the car."

"No."

"I said get back in the damn car."

"Yeah, and I said no."

"Alright, you made your point, tough guy. Look, we're all tired, we can talk about this later," Dean said putting a hand to Sam's chest and turned him back to the car, and they both began walking toward as Sam spoke half-quietly.

"This is why I left in the first place."

"What did you say?"

Sam faced John again. "You heard me."

"Yeah, you left. Your brother and me – we needed you. You walked away, Sam," he spoke as heshoved him a little. "You walked away!"

"Stop it, both of you!" Dean spoke up.

Summer couldn't believe how the two were beginning to argue in the middle of the night, and in the middle of looking for vampires. She had no idea what the family was like when they were together, and now she was finding out.

"You were the one who said '_Don't come back_.', Dad. You are the one who closed that door, not me! You were just pissed off you couldn't control me anymore!" Sam spoke with so much anger that his voice got deeper with each thing he said.

Summer watched as John grabs the front of Sam's shirt, the anger visible on his face, and on Sam's. She saw Dean get in between the two, and pushed them apart.

" I said stop it! Stop it! Stop it! That's enough!" Dean said looking at Sam before looking at John as Sam began heading back to the car. "That means you too."

John then turned away and went back to the truck.

Dean stood there another moment with a sigh. "Terrific," he spoke as he faced Summer and gave her a _'_sorry' look before heading back to the car, and she did the same thing.

--------------

Several hours passed, and they finally got rid of the lead vampire and a couple others while two female vampires got away in their car. They went back to the motel, and Summer sat on one of the beds watching as Dean and Sam packed their bags. The motel door opened, and John walked inside a little, but stopped right at the entrance.

"So, boys…"

"Yes, sir," Sam answered first as they faced him.

"You ignored a direct order back there."

"Yes, sir," Sam replied again.

"Yeah, but we saved your ass," Dean said a moment later.

John looked at Dean in surprise before speaking. "You're right."

"I am?"

"It scares the hell out of me. You two are all I got. I guess what you said earlier, Dean, we are stronger as a family. So... we go after this damn thing... together."

"Yes, sir," both Sam and Dean said at the same time.

John then faced Summer. "And since you seem stubborn, you're part of this fight now. Just know it won't be easy, and you _will_ get hurt. Be ready for everything that comes your way."

Summer nodded, and without actually trying to, she said something that surprised all three men. "Yes, sir."

John gave a slight nod toward her as he looked back at his sons. "I still don't exactly approve of having someone helping, but I guess I can't do much about it. We will all need to be careful. This fight has just begun, and it's going to be tough."

Both Sam and Dean nodded without a word.

"Get some sleep," John said as he turned around and headed for the door. He stopped at the entrance and faced them again. "Tomorrow we will discuss everything you will need to know, and also how you three met," and with that, he left.

Summer looked at the two. "So, that was one hell of a show earlier," she said meeting Sam's eyes as she spoke.

"Sorry about that," Sam apologized. "I guess I couldn't exactly help it. I'm usually not like that, I just felt mad at him for a lot of things."

"I understand. Those two vampires, should we worry about them?"

"I don't think so," Dean answered. "If their smart, they will stay away. If they aren't, then we'll deal with them." He then titled his head to the side a little while locking eyes with her. "Where did that whole "_Yes, sir_" bit come from?"

Summer chuckled. "Honestly, I don't know. It just… happened."

"I think he liked that," Sam said. "People don't say it to him, unless it's us, of course. Neither of us expected you to say it."

"It was unexpected for me too, Sammy," she told him.

Dean smirked. "Now you're calling him Sammy?"

"Oh, great…" Sam sighed. "As much as people love calling me that… I don't need you to do it. So, don't, alright?"

"Sorry," she apologized. "It won't happen again."

"Good, thanks."

"I guess I should get to bed," she spoke as she stood up and made her way to the door. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Sum," Sam said as he smiled and then grabbed more of his clothes to pack.

"Goodnight," Dean said as he watched her open the door and walk out. He faced his bag and stuffed another shirt inside. "Hey, Sam…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think it is a good idea to actually let her be part of this whole thing?"

"Why? You having second thoughts about it?" he asked looking at him.

"Yeah, I guess. I just… what dad said about her getting hurt, it kind of…"

"Set off an alert?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Yeah, same here, Dean…"

"I guess we will need to make sure nothing happens to her."

Sam nodded in agreement as he set his bag down on the floor and headed for the bathroom. "I think she'll be alright. She's got all three of us now, nothing bad will happen to her as long as she's with us," he shut the door.

Dean sighed and got ready for bed and deep down, he had a feeling he didn't like. A feeling that worried him, but he wouldn't tell anyone about it. He lied down on his bed and quickly fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Alright... this is the last of me doing the scenes from the episodes. Next chapter, it'll be all me. Every word, every emotion, everything.

**Chapter 18  
**

The four sat in John's motel room, John sitting at the table covered by papers and Sam's laptop. He looked at his sons and Summer. Sam stood in front of the built in kitchen counter, staring at his father. Dean stood by the table, looking at the Colt that sat on the tabletop. Summer sat on the bed, glancing at all of them before her eyes landed upon John.

"This is everything I know," John spoke up and pointed to the papers. "Our whole lives we've been searching for this demon, right? Not a trace, just nothing until about a year ago, for the first time, I picked up a trail."

"That's when you took off," Dean said looking away from the gun and looked at his father before he glanced at Sam as he moved away from behind the table, and stood in front of it, standing closer to his dad.

"Yeah, that's right. The demon must have come out of hiding or hibernation," John nodded.

"What's this trail you found?" Dean asked him.

"It starts in Arizona, then New Jersey, California. House burn down to the ground. It's going after families, just like it went after us," John told them.

"Houses with infants?" Sam asked, finally speaking.

"Yeah," John nodded. "The night of the kid's six month birthday."

"I was six months old that night?"

"Exactly six months."

"So, basically, this demon is going after these kids for some reason. Same way it came for me?" Sam asked, and when John didn't reply, he spoke up again. "So, Mom's death, Jessica… it's all cause of me?"

"We don't know that, Sam," Dean looked at him.

"Oh really, cause I'd say we're pretty damn sure, Dean!" Sam said his voice showing a bit of anger.

"For the last time, what happened to them is not your fault."

"Yeah, you're right, it's not my fault, but it's my problem!" Sam said raising his voice a little.

"No, it's not your problem. It's iour/i problem!" Dean raised his voice.

Summer stared at the two, not wanting to say anything. She then turned her attention to John when he spoke up finally.

"Ok," John looked at both of his sons as he stood up. "That's enough," he moved around the table and stood in front of it.

"Why is it doing it? What does it want?" Sam asked looking at John again.

"I wish I had more answers. I do. I have always been one-step behind it. Look, I have never gotten there in time to save..." John stumbled on the sentence, not able to finish it.

"How do we find it before it hits again?" Dean asked.

"There are signs. It took me a while to see the pattern, but in the days before these fires, signs crop up in an area. Cattle deaths, temperature fluctuations, electrical storms, and then I went back and checked, and..."

"These things happened in Lawrence?" Dean asked.

"Week before your Mother died," John then looked at Sam. "And in Palo Alto... before Jessica," he faced Summer this time. "When I found out where you lived, I checked and it also happened in South Dakota before you're mother," he told her. "And these signs, they're starting again."

"Where?" Sam asked.

"Salvation, Iowa."

**Salvation, Iowa**

Sam, Dean, and Summer sat in the Impala, Dean driving, following John as they drove down the road, entering Salvation. Dean looked through the rearview mirror, glancing at Summer in the backseat, and noticed her looking out the window, her face showing a some sadness. "Hey, are you all right?"

She turned her attention to him, and at first, she didn't reply. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"What your dad said… that demon killed my mom to get to me," she said, her voice seeming small compared to how it normally would sound.

"Listen," Dean started. "It's not you're fault. I want you and Sam to know this isn't your fault. It's that demon's fault."

"Will you just stop that?" Summer sighed. "Let's face it… this demon killed them to get to us. And since it couldn't get to us, it killed the people we love. It went after your mom because she showed up at the wrong time. It killed Sam's girlfriend because he wasn't there. Then, it goes after my mom because I wasn't there. So, Dean, it's our fault they're dead, and there's nothing you can say to change how we think because we all know it's the truth."

Dean sighed deeply, and he glanced at Sam and he saw him just staring in front of him. He knew he heard what she said. He stared in front of him, and saw John pulling into an area covered by dirt, and he followed, pulling up behind him and climbed out.

"Damn it!" John spoke, as he got out of his truck.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Son of a bitch!" John spoke, the anger already in his voice as he slammed a hand down on the back of his truck.

"What is it?" Dean asked again.

"I just got a call from Caleb."

"Is he ok?" Dean asked.

"He's fine. Jim Murphy's dead."

"Pastor Jim?" Sam asked, shocked by this news. "How?"

"Throat was slashed. He bled out. Caleb said they found traces of sulfur at Jim's place."

"A demon?" Dean asked. "_The_ demon?" he asked when his father didn't reply.

"I don't know. Could be he just got… he got careless. He slipped up. Maybe the demon knows we're getting close,"

"What do you want to do?" Dean asked.

"Now we act like every second counts," Jon said. He then told them there's a hospital and a health center, and he wants a list of every infant that is going to be six months in the next week.

"That could be a dozens of kids, how the hell are we gonna know which one's the right one?" Sam asked.

"We'll check them all, that's how."

Sam just stared at him without a word.

"You got a better idea?"

"No, sir."

John then turned to head back to the driver's side and opened the door before stopping, and Dean noticed this when he glanced back at his father before he climbed back in his own car.

"Dad?"

"Yeah…" John faced them again, stepping toward them a bit. "It's Jim. You know, I can't..." he sighed. "This ends now. I'm ending it. I don't care what it takes," he told them before moving back to the front of his truck, and got inside it. The three got back in the Impala, and Dean started the car before he followed John again.

John went to the hospital, Dean pulled up behind him, Sam got out, and he faced them. "I'll call when I need you to pick me up."

Dean nodded. "Alright."

Sam turned and headed toward the entrance while Dean put the car back in drive before he drove away to head to the health center.

--------------

The four were back at the motel in Sam and Dean's room, and silence had taken over after Sam told them he had a vision of a woman who dies in the hands of the demon. John sat on one of the beds, Dean sitting beside him with a cup in his hands. Sam and Summer sat at the table, Sam pressing his hand to his forehead, as if trying to make the pain from the vision to subside.

"A vision?" John asked looking at Sam almost in disbelieve.

"Yes. I saw the demon burning a woman on the ceiling," Sam said not even glancing at his dad while he spoke.

"Alright, and you think it's going to happen to this woman you met because…"

"Because these things happen exactly the way I see them."

"They started as dreams," Dean spoke up as he stood up and headed toward the sink. "And then he started having them while he was awake."

"Yeah, it's like… I don't know, it's like the closer I get to anything involving the demon, the stronger the visions get."

"Alright, when were you gonna tell me about this?" John asked glancing at Dean.

"We didn't know what it meant," Dean said turning to face his dad.

"Something like this start happening to your brother, you pick up the phone and you call me."

Dean set his cup down on the counter and moved toward his dad, a look on his face. "Call you?" he locked eyes with John. "Are you kidding me? Dad, I called you from Lawrence. Sam called you when I was dying. I mean, getting you on the phone… I got a better chance of winning the lottery."

Sam, John, and Summer stared at Dean, neither of them expecting him to talk like that to his own father.

"You're right," John finally said. "I'm not real crazy about this new tone of yours, but you're right. I'm sorry."

"Look, guys, visions or no visions, the fact is that we know the demon is coming tonight, and this family is going to go through the same hell that we went through," Sam said.

"No, they're not. No one is... ever again," John said.

Sam's cell phone rang, so he picked it up, answering it, and they find out Meg is alive, and wants to speak with John. He got on the phone after Meg demanded Sam to put him on, he hears Caleb dying in the background a couple minutes of talking with her. When he got off the phone, he faced them.

Dean and Sam had stood up by this time, keeping their eyes locked on John as he stood by one of the beds, cell phone still in his hand, while Summer continued to sit at the table. John told them what Meg said.

"So, you think Meg is a demon?" Sam asked.

"Either that or she's possessed by one. It doesn't really matter,"

"What do we do?" Summer asked.

"I'm going to Lincoln," John told them.

Dean, Sam, and Summer became surprised by this.

"What?" Dean asked stepping closer to him.

"It doesn't seem like I have a choice. If I don't go, a lot of people die. Our friends die."

"Dad, the demon is coming tonight for Monica and her family. That gun is all we got. You can't just hand it over," Sam said.

"Who said anything about handing it over? Look, besides us and a couple of vampires, no one really has seen the gun. No one knows what it looks like."

"You're just gonna pick up a ringer at a pawn shop?" Dean asked.

"Antique store."

"You're gonna hand Meg a fake gun and hope she doesn't notice?" Dean asked.

"Look, as long as it's close, she shouldn't be able to tell the difference."

"Yeah, but for how long? What happens when she figures it out?" Dean asked, his voice rising a bit.

"I just need to buy a few hours, that's all."

"You mean for us," Sam gestured to himself, Dean and Summer. "You want us to stay here, and kill this demon by ourselves?"

"No, Sam. I want to stop losing people we love," John said getting a little upset. "I want you to go to school. I want Dean to have a home. I want to stop this thing from taking loved ones from more people…" he motioned toward Summer when he said that. He turned away from them, almost in tears." I want Mary alive. I just- I just want this to be over."

"It will be over," Summer spoke up. "This thing will be stopped one way or another. It's better than sitting around letting more people die. Look," she stood up and stepped closer to them. "As much as I don't want John to go alone, he has to. They told him to go alone… if we go with, who knows what will happen. It could make things a lot harder for us. It could possibly end up with all of us dead, and then we'll be screwed. John needs to go, and buy us sometime to take care of this demon."

"You're sounding more like a hunter each day," Dean said looking at her.

"Well, I got reasons to. So, let's stop wasting time and get the show on the road…"

--------------

Dean, Sam, and Summer sat in Sam and Dean's room after they met up with John and gave him a fake Colt.

Dean kept trying to contact John, but he hasn't gotten an answer. Sam sat on one of the beds while Summer sat at the table. "Come on, Dad. Answer your phone, damn it," Dean said taking the phone away from his ear, and stared at it for a moment. "Something's wrong." When he didn't get a reply from Sam, he looked over at him. "You hear me? Something's happened."

"If you had just let me go in there, I could have ended all this," Sam said staring down at the floor, his voice showing the slight anger with what happened.

Summer looked over at Sam, and then at Dean, watching as he stepped toward him.

"Sam, the only thing you would have ended was your life."

"You don't know that," Sam raised his eyes up to him.

"So, what? You're willing to sacrifice yourself, is that it?" Dean asked

Sam stood up, facing Dean. "Yeah. Yeah, you're damn right I am."

"Yeah, well, that's not going to happen, not as long as I'm around," Dean told him as he turned away from him.

"What the hell are you talking about, Dean? We have been searching for this demon our whole lives. It's the only thing we've ever cared about."

Dean moved closer to him before speaking. "Sam, I want to waste it. I do, okay? But it's not worth dying over,"

"What?"

"I mean it. If hunting this demon means you getting yourself killed… then I hope we never find the damn thing."

"That thing killed Jess. That thing killed Mom."

"You said it yourself once… that no matter what we do, they're gone. And they're never coming back."

Sam quickly grabbed Dean by the front of the shirt and pushed him up against a wall, hard, causing Summer to jump to her feet, and stared at them, almost unsure if she should pull them apart.

"Don't you say that! Don't you... not after all this, don't you say that," Sam said, the anger in his voice, and his expression showing it.

"Sam, look..." Dean started, staring him in the eyes. "The four of us, that's all we have. And that's all I have," he said, the two showing a little more emotion, close to tears almost. "Sometimes I feel like I'm barely holding it together, man…" Sam let go of his shirt. "Without you, dad, and Summer…"

Sam patted his shirt before walking away, and turned to face him again a moment later, while Summer let out a sigh of relive knowing a fight won't happen. "Dad… he should have called by now. Try him again."

Dean raised his arm up and looked for John's number, and pressed ok before put the phone to his ear. After a couple rings, someone finally answered, but it wasn't who he expected. His expression turned from half-normal to worry and scared. "Where is he?"

Both Summer and Sam stared at Dean, both their expressions also the same


	19. Chapter 19

NEW! CHAPTER:D 

**Chapter 19**

******  
**

Dean lowered his arm, taking the phone away from his ear. "They've got dad," he announced as he walked toward the beds, standing in front of the nightstand.

"Meg?" Sam asked, and Dean just nodded. "What'd she say?"

"I just told you, Sammy," Dean said as he brought his hand to his face for a moment. "Ok. Ok…" he grabbed the Colt off the nightstand and held it before putting it in the back of his jeans pocket.

"What're you doing?" Summer asked him while she watched him grabbing his duffle bag and his leather jacket.

"We gotta go," he told them as he stuffed a couple things in his bag quickly.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because the demon knows we're in Salvation, all right? It knows we've got the Colt, it's got Dad, it's probably coming for us next."

"Good. We've still got three bullets left. Let it come," Sam said.

"Listen, tough guy, we're not ready! We don't know how many of 'em are out there. Now, we're no good to anybody dead. We're leaving. Now," Dean said before he grabbed his bag and headed toward the door and to his car.

Sam stood there, not happy about what they were about to do. He faced Summer with a sigh. He then grabbed his own bag while Summer walked out of the motel room, and headed to Dean.

"Dean, is this really a good idea? I mean, the demon… it's here. Not where your dad is," she said standing next to him.

"I can't just leave my dad there knowing they have him," he said walking around to the front of the car and opened the drivers' side door and then saw her heading to her room without another word. He sighed and jogged up to her, grabbing a hold of her arm. "Summer…" he stood in front of her. "You can't come."

"What?" she asked not believing what he just said to her; she stared at him with a '_are you kiddin' me_' look on her face and shook her head. "No. Dean, I'm going."

"No you're not," he said firmly. "Look, will you just do what I say? This will be too dangerous for you. If you come… you could get hurt." 

"So, what? You just want me to stay here by myself, are you kiddin' me? Dean, I am part of this fight now. There is no way I am staying behind while you two go," she got her arm free and started to head to her room again when he grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Stop," he stood in front of her again. "Just please… do what I say. I don't want you involved. You could get killed if you come."

Summer stared back at him, unable to speak. For the first time, she could feel the worry; the scared feelings he felt at that moment. The feelings were so strong she wondered why she hadn't felt them earlier. She opened her mouth to speak when she heard Sam walk toward the Impala. She turned a bit to look at him. "Sam."

Sam sighed and he just stared back at her, the look on his face told her he agreed with his brother.

"You agree with him?" she asked.

"I do," he nodded. "He is right, Sum," he started as he stuffed his hands into his jean pockets. "You should stay here. We'll be too busy with what's going on to try and protect you."

"I don't need protecting!" she said half-loud, half -quiet. "I can handle this. I have been with you both long enough to know how to deal with things like this."

"This is different," Sam moved closer to her. "This won't be a normal demon we'll be dealing with. It will be much stronger than the other demons we have dealt with, Sum. _We_ don't even know how well we'll do with it."

"That's why I should go with you. Three is better than two." 

"No," Dean shook his head. "No. It's not happening. You're not coming and that's final."

"You can't stop me Dean!" she looked at him.

"Do I have to lock you in a bathroom again? Because I will if it will keep you here," he said seriously.

"Dean," Sam looked at him. "Go to the car and let me talk to her for a minute."

Dean sighed deeply and, without another word, he walked away, leaving Sam and Summer alone.

"Sum," Sam looked at her. "I don't want to leave you out of this. You have a reason to fight with us, but Dean's right. If you come… you might die, or at least hurt. We cannot take those risks. You saw what happened back at Monica's place. Please, just trust us with this?"

Summer crossed her arms over her chest, and glanced at Dean and saw he was leaned up against the side of the car watching them. She looked back at Sam. "Ok. Ok, I will stay. Just do one thing for me."

"What is it?"

"I want you two to call and tell me how things are going, where you are, and to keep me at ease so I don't start worrying whether or not you're still alive."

He nodded and pulled her to him in a hug. "Of course," he said before he pulled away and looked her in the eye. "Everything will be fine; we'll be fine."

"You better or else I'll have to kick both of your asses."

He chuckled. "I'm sure you will. Now, stay in your room and we'll call you as soon as possible."

"Ok."

"Be careful too," he said. "Keep your door locked and put salt in front of the door and windows, better safe than sorry."

"I will," she told him.

"We need to go," he said as he backed away from her a little. "We'll come get you as soon as it's over."

She nodded and watched him walk to the door and Dean gave her a small nod before both men got inside, and a moment later, they drove off and she went into her room.

"Are you sure she won't follow us anyway?" Dean asked Sam.

"No, I'm not sure but I have a feeling she will listen."

"She better listen…"

--------------

Two days passed and Summer set the remote to the TV down on the bed and sighed. She hadn't heard from Sam and Dean in a long time and she was starting to worry. Standing up, she grabbed her cell phone off the bed and dialed in Sam's number. When she didn't get an answer, she tried Dean's. The same thing happened, and that made her worry even more. "Something isn't right," she thought aloud. "I knew I should have gone with them!" she made a slight fist at the thought of them being possibly hurt. Her head snapped toward the TV when she heard '_Missouri_' and '_accident_' in the same sentence. Her heart started to beat faster when she heard those two things. Sam told her they were in Missouri when they found out where John was. "I have to get th…" she stopped short when an image of a Impala flashed on the screen of the TV. A black Impala she noticed. "Oh my god…" she sat back down on the bed slowly, not wanting to believe it. She grabbed the remote and turned the TV up when the reporter began telling the story.

"_Late last night there was an accident involving a Chevy Impala and a Semi-truck, from the looks of things, the truck smashed into the other car, pushing it off the road and onto the side. There appeared to be three passengers in the car..._"

Summer didn't hear the rest of the story when she heard how many people were in the car. She put her hand to her face and tried to shake the worry that started to build up inside of her, but it was too strong. She stood up quickly, and grabbed her bag off the floor and started to pack her things before she left the motel and began to figure out how she would get to Missouri.

******Jefferson City, Missouri**

After reaching Missouri, she found a police station and pretended to be an officer in order to get any information on the accident that happened the night before. When she got the information, she managed to rent a car with the money she had and drove to the hospital.  
Pretending to be a cop at the hospital helped her find out any information on the three men. The young girl at the desk told her which room they were in, and she thanked her before she quickly but swiftly headed down the hall and to the room.

She stopped by the entrance of the room and peered inside, letting her eyes scan the room, and each bed. She then noticed Sam on one bed while John was on another, but no sign of Dean. Her heart fell to the pit her stomach at the sight in front of her. This confirmed they were the ones in an accident, and not someone else. She had hoped it wasn't them, but she knew now it was. Slowly stepping inside, she moved closer to them and bit her lower lip. She saw the bandages on their heads, and tubes sticking into their arms. Standing between both beds, she glanced at both of them, taking in everything.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" A nurse asked when she walked into the room, causing Summer to turn to her quickly, startled.

"I'm family," Summer lied, not wanting to be thrown out of the room.

"How so?" the middle-aged woman asked raising a eyebow.

"I'm the daughter."

"You're this man's daughter?"

"Yes," Summer nodded.

"We were starting to believe they didn't have anyone. We couldn't find any phone numbers, and they're cell phones were destroyed."

"There was someone else with them, my older brother. Is he ok? Where is he?"

"He is in the CCU," she told her as she moved toward John and Sam and checked them out before heading back toward the door. "He is in worse shape than these two," she added before she left the room.

Summer turned to the two before she walked out of the room to find Dean. It seemed like it took her ages to find the room, but after a while, she finally did. It took some time to convince the nurses and doctors to let her in the room. She went inside and moved slowly toward Dean who lied on the bed, unconscious. He had on a bandage on his forehead, and there appeared to be a bandage on his chest. He looked pale, and had cuts on his face from the glass she assumed. She stood beside his bed, and took a seat on the chair that sat there. She gripped his hand lightly in hers. "You have to pull through, Dean. Your dad, Sam… and I need you. This isn't the end for you. Do you understand? You need to pull through this."

Summer glanced at her watch and realized she had been with Dean for nearly three hours and she knew she should check on Sam and John again. Sighing, she looked at Dean and wished she knew whether he was going to be ok or not. "You are a fighter, Dean… you need to fight this and wake up," and with that, she stood up and headed for the door.

--------------

A few days passed and Sam and John finally woke up, which made Summer have some hope that they were going to be all right.

"Summer, how did you get here?" Sam asked.

"I managed to uh, steal a car before I ditched it when I got closer. I then rented a car to drive the rest of the way," she explained.

Sam gave a small chuckle. "You really are one of us," he told her. "How did you know what happened?"

"I saw it on the news."

Sam nodded now understanding things better. "And Dean… is he, is he ok?"

"The doctors think he'll pull through," she said. "They've noticed a change …"

"What do you mean a change? What kind of change?" John demanded.

"He slipped into a coma."

The room fell silent and Summer didn't like it.

"How long ago did this happen?" Sam finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Two days ago," she looked at him. "They don't know how long it will last or if he will wake up at all."

"He will! John said. "He is a fighter and he will wake up. He's not going to die."

"He will pull through, I'm sure of it," Sam said, almost trying to convince himself more than them. "He has to."

Summer turned toward the door making sure nobody heard her. "Is it gone? The…" she lowered her voice a bit. "…demon. Is it gone?" That was when she noticed the look on both their faces. The angry expression on John's, she also could feel the anger, and that told her things didn't go well. "What happened?"

"A lot," Sam answered. "And I'd rather not go into right now," he added.

Summer then met John's eyes and saw he was not going to tell her. She sighed already hating the fact that they were willing to keep her in the dark.

--------------

The door opened and the four stepped inside the motel room, Dean leaning against Sam as he helped him inside the room while John and Summer followed. They all took a seat and the tension between the men began to annoy Summer, and she wanted answers.

"Ok," she finally spoke up after several minutes. "I want answers and I want answers now."

"You wanna hear the part when the demon nearly killed me?" Dean asked in a half-sarcastic way. "Or the part where…"

"Don't do that," Summer interrupted him with a sigh. "Don't be all sarcastic when this is serious."

"She's right," Sam spoke up. "This is serious and _we_ have to be serious."

"What do you want me to say, huh?" Dean asked looking at him. "The demon got away. End of story." 

"We will find it again," John said. "It won't get away again when we find it."

"Yeah and how do you expect to find it?" Summer asked looking at him. "It took you a year to find it, and now what? Are you willing to look for it for another year?"

"If that's what I have to do, then yes," John told her. "And who are you to speak to me like this."

"Well I'm sorry. I'm just annoyed with all this tension. Being an empath isn't easy, you know."

"Yeah, I bet," Sam said.

John stood up and looked at them closely. "Once we've healed some more, we're going after this damned thing and it will die when we do."

"Where are you going?" Sam asked when he saw his dad walking toward the door.

"To my room," he told him before he left.

"Who is willing to bet he will leave without us?" Dean asked.

Sam and Summer didn't reply, they both knew Dean was right; John will leave without them; leaving them out of the search once again.


	20. Chapter 20

New chapter! And I'm sorry if Dean seems a little out of character for one part... I thought I would add that family part because I can see him kind of saying something like that... again, sorry if he's a little out of character.

**Chapter 20**

Sam turned his head toward the motel room door when he heard a light knock. Glancing at Dean, he saw he was still asleep, so he stood up and moved toward the door, opening it, and saw Summer standing there with two coffee cups in her hands. "Hey, Sum."

"Hey," she stepped inside. "I brought you some coffee," she looked over at Dean and saw him lying on the bed. "How's he been?"

"He has been good. Took some more painkillers, and basically fell right asleep," Sam told her as he took the coffee from her after she stuck her arm out to hand it to him. "Have you seen my dad?"

"No," she shook her head as she took a seat on the edge of the empty bed. "I think he left. I haven't seen his truck for nearly two hours."

Sam gave a small nod, expecting it. "Just like him. Just takes off without telling us."

"Do you think he'll try to look for the demon alone again?"

"Probably," he sighed and looked down at the drink, and held it in both of his hands, letting the heat warm them. "I knew he wouldn't stick around."

"I also had a feeling he wouldn't stay. He probably feels like if he does, he can't, like Dean said, be reckless when your around."

"He shouldn't just take off like this, though," Sam stood up after setting the drink on the table. "He shouldn't leave us out of this. We're in this together, so why not do it _together_?" he sighed and stood by the wooden dresser, placing his hands on top of it and lowered his head, shaking it slightly. "I don't… I don't understand him sometimes. Doesn't he get that we're all part of this, and we should kill the bastard together?" he lifted his head up and turned it to see Summer's hand on his shoulder, before meeting her eyes.

"Of course he gets it, Sam. This is why he is doing this. He wants to keep you both save. You and Dean are all he has left. He does not want to see you die because of this demon," she said softly. "He feels like he needs to protect you."

"That's the thing," he turned around and faced her. "He may seem like he wants to protect us, but he sends us on hunting trips. He _knows_ what we are hunting. If he really wanted to protect us, he wouldn't do that."

"That's true," she agreed. "He probably finds something weird, sends you there to take care of it without actually looking into it himself. He just… he knows you two are tough and wouldn't give up without a fight. He has taught you both how to be strong, and how to fight, and take care of yourselves. He knows he doesn't have to worry _too_ much."

"Then maybe he should worry. I mean look, Dean is still hurt, and he can't even be bothered to stay for a while longer while he heals?"

"Talking 'bout me?"

They looked over toward the bed when they heard Dean's voice.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Summer asked walking to him and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"I feel like crap, to tell the truth," he answered her as he sat up slowly. "What're you talking about?"

"Dad," Sam replied.

"He's gone, isn't he?"

Sam nodded in reply.

"That's a shocker," Dean said sarcastically. "Hey…" he noticed the coffee cups. "Where's mine?"

"I wasn't sure if you were awake, so I only got two…" Summer answered. "I can go and get you a cup, if you want?"

"I'll go get it," Sam offered. "I need to stretch my legs anyway," he stood up and headed for the door after grabbing his jacket off the back of the chair by the table. "I'll be back soon."

The two watched him leave, and then looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

"So…"

"So…"

Summer chuckled a little, and Dean gave a small smirk when they spoke at the same time. She brought her drink to her lips and took a sip before lowering her arm back down to rest on her lap, letting her hand hang loosely off the edge of her knees.

"I uh, heard you," Dean started, unsure how to start this type of conversation. "Back at the hospital, when I was in a coma, I heard you talking to me."

"You did?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I read somewhere that people can still hear things while in a coma. I'm sorry…"

"Sorry for what?"

"For what you went through… the whole accident. I'm sorry you found out the way you did, and I'm sorry we worried you."

"You don't have to be sorry," she told him. "Sure I was worried, but I knew you three would pull through. You're fighters."

"Yeah, I guess we are," he agreed. "I'm glad you weren't part of it," he added a moment later. "If you were involved… I wouldn't have forgiven myself because I had let you come. If you had been hurt or even killed…" he trailed off lowering his eyes to his hands and saw the cuts on them from the glass. Her hand overlapped his, causing him to lift his head up and his eyes met hers.

"Dean, you can't do this to yourself," she said softly.

"Do what?"

"Blame yourself for what happens, or happened to other people. I know you are caring and want to protect everybody, but you need to stop and take a breather. I am a fighter, too, and I wouldn't have given up without a fight. You should know that," she said bringing her hand back to her lap.

"You are a fighter," he agreed.

"Dean?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever wonder what life would have been like if the demon never killed your mom?"

"Sometimes," he admitted.

"How do you picture life if none of this happened?"

He lowered his gaze to the carpeted floor, and just stared at it for a moment before locking eyes with hers again. "I picture my parents in the yard watching me and Sammy playing with the football, and my parents sitting on the steps with my dad's arm around her, holding her close, both smiling. I picture Sam finishing law school, marrying Jessica like he planned too and them starting a family…" he trailed off, the thought of what life could have been like pained him.

"What about you?" she asked softly, noticing the expression on his face.

"I hoped to start my own family…" he replied quietly. "Marry someone who would mean the world to me. Have kids and grow old with her, watching my kids growing up, and them having their own children." He gave a short laugh. "I guess it would be more like wishful thinking…"

"Hey," she reached out and gripped his hand lightly in hers. "That could still happen, Dean. It's not wishful thinking, ok? You can still have that life. It's not too late."

He gave another short laugh. "If any of that happened, that would be a miracle."

"It will happen," she told him. "Once this demon is dead, we all can finally live a life we want; demon free."

"It will never be demon free. There will be others. It will never be over," he sighed. "We'll never be able to just relax at home like normal people."

"Who wants to be normal, anyway? Normal is over-rated," she said trying to lighten the mood.

He chuckled. "Well, I guess that's true. Normal _is_ over-rated." He cleared his throat. "Anyway… I'm gonna go take a shower…" he said pulling the covers off him, and swung his legs over the edge, and then slowly stood up. "Tell Sammy to just leave my drink on the table," he said once he reached the bathroom after grabbing some clothes out of his duffle bag, and shut the door behind him without another word.

--------------

The three walked along the parking lot of a store that sold cars, knowing they needed a rental while someone repaired the Impala. After they looked around for a replacement, they met with a middle-aged man who worked there and discussed some things before they decided to go with the black Toyota Tacoma truck.

"Man, this sucks," Dean mumbled, showing he isn't pleased with having to drive another car, as he climbed inside it after Summer got in, and Sam on the other side, being the driver. He fastened his seatbelt and sighed. "I am so going to kill the demons for ruining my car."

"It's not _that_ bad, Dean," Summer glanced at him. "You'll survive with driving another car for the time being."

"Drive… right… with how Sam is being, I won't have a _chance_ to drive," Dean said matter-of-fact.

"You're in no condition to drive Dean," Sam spoke up for the first time since they reached the truck.

"The only condition I am in is having cuts on my chest, Sam," Dean pointed out. "I am capable to drive."

"Ok, yes, you're capable to drive," Sam nodded. "I just think you should take it easy before getting behind the wheel again."

Dean sighed and looked out the window not saying another word.

--------------

Two days had passed, and the three were surprised they couldn't find _something_ to hunt while in Missouri, even though they knew Dean still needed some time to heal before he could start hunting again. They sat around the motel room, trying to find something, _anything_ to keep them from jumping out of their skins out of boredom.

"How about another game of…" Sam started, but Summer interrupted him.

"No more games. I'm gamed out."

"What she said," Dean mumbled from the bed.

"Ok," Sam sighed leaning back in his chair. "What then?"

"I'm going outside for some air," Summer announced while she climbed off the other bed and grabbed her jacket.

"Want some company?" Sam asked.

"Nah," she replied with a shake of her head. "I'll be fine. I'll be back," she said opening the door and walked out, shutting the door behind her.

"How about…"

"No."

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

"All the games you've mention suck, so the next one you had in mind would too," Dean said closing his eyes.

Sam sighed and decided to read something so he leaned forward grabbing a magazine he had bought earlier that day off the table and flipped through it to a page that seemed remotely interesting.

--------------

"Hey Sum, it's Sam again. Where are you? It has been almost three hours and you haven't called to let us know what you're doing. Call us as soon as you get this," Sam hung up the phone, letting it fall from his hand and onto the bed as he looked at Dean, and saw the worry on his face. "I'm sure she's fine, Dean. She probably lost track of…"

"Can it," Dean ordered. "She shouldn't have gone alone. Especially now that we know there are more demons out there, demons that can possess anyone at anytime."

"She can take care of herself, Dean."

"Sure, she can take care of herself, but she can't fight off demons, Sam."

"She'll call soon, you…" Sam quickly turned to face the door when it opened, and Summer walked in. "You're back."

"Hey," she said closing the door and pulled off her jacket. "What's up?"

"Why haven't you called us back? We have been trying to contact you. You've been gone for hours and have not bothered to call," Dean looked at her. "Where were you?"

"Sorry, I had my phone off," she told him. "I didn't mean to make you worry."

"You're not supposed to turn your phone off," Sam said. "You're supposed to keep it on always."

"Well, sorry, I just didn't want to be bothered."

"Why? Are you ok?" Dean asked.

"I'm just fine," she answered with a nod. "I just needed to have some quiet time."

Suddenly Sam went flying into the wall, hitting his head on the edge of the dresser, causing him to become unconscious. From hitting the wall, the impact knocked down the lamp that hung on it, making it crash to the floor, shattering into millions of pieces.

"Sam!" Dean yelled, alarmed before quickly looking at Summer who looked just as alarmed, and he watched as she went flying into a wall a couple of seconds later. "Summer!" he yelled out and started to jump off the bed, but didn't succeed when something hard hit him in the head, knocking him out, and his limp body slid off the edge of the bed, hitting the floor with a thud.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Sam opened his eyes and his head throbbed from hitting the dresser. He could feel the wetness of the blood collecting on the side of his left temple. Already feeling a headache forming, he sighed and figured he could possibly have a concussion if he hit the dresser hard enough. His eyes tried adjusting to the darkness, scanning the room for his brother and Summer but he couldn't see past the part of the room where light from outside the mid-sized window shone on the floor. The sound of a groan caught his attention. "Dean, is that you man?"

"Who do you think it is?" Dean answered.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm ok," Dean told him. "Where's Summer?"

"I don't know," Sam shrugged even though he knew Dean couldn't see him. "I hope she's ok."

"She better be or else I'm going to kill whoever did this. Who the hell was it anyway?"

"That would be me," a man's voice replied, causing them to quickly look in the direction of the voice as a light turned on, making it much easier for them to see who the voice belonged to.

"And who the hell are you? And where the hell is Summer?" Dean demanded.

"That's not important," the man said, his southern drawl was strong, they noticed. "In all due time you'll find out where she is... now that I have you, I can start what I have to do; kill you nice and slow and messy."

"Why didn't you kill us while we were out cold?" Dean asked.

"That would have been no fun. I want you awake while I kill you. I want you to see and _feel_ the pain and the _agony_ you experience."

"Oh, how fun," Dean rolled his eyes. "You want to feel like a big shot by having us awake while you kill us? How original is that."

"Shut up," the man ordered.

"What're you going to do if I don't?" Dean challenged.

"Dean, shut up already," Sam spoke up. "Who are you working for? The demon?"

"I work for no one. Enough with the chatter, huh…let's have the games begin, shall we?" The man then pulled out a small pocketknife he had taken out of his pant pocket and stepped aside, letting Sam and Dean see the open door as Summer walked in with someone holding her, a knife against her throat.

"Summer!" Sam called out.

"Stay away from her!" Dean yelled out, already fearing for her life. "I swear to god if you hurt her—"

"Oh, I won't be doing the hurting…" the other, rather large man stated with a smirk on his face. "She will."

"What?" Sam asked with confusion in his voice.

"She wouldn't do it. She wouldn't hurt anyone," Dean said as he watched him let go of her. "She's most likely to hurt you though."

"Are you sure about that?" the first man asked.

Both Sam and Dean watched Summer grab the knife from the man and made her way toward them, where they were tied to a beam near the wall. She locked eyes with Sam first before locking eyes with Dean.

"Sum, what are you doing?" Sam asked as his eyes followed her walking toward Dean.

Summer stood in front of Dean, the knife in her hand, her eyes seemed much darker than her usual hazel-green color. She bent down, raising her arm a bit, bringing the knife closer to his neck. She lightly slid it across his throat, the tip of the blade felt rough to the skin, as she got closer to the other side of his throat, the opposite of where she started, she pressed the knife harder to his throat, letting it make the tiniest cut, making him flinch.

"Come on, you don't want to do this," Dean said staring Summer right in the eyes, fear obviously in his eyes. She smiled a smile that made him uncomfortable. She got closer to him, grabbing a hold of his chin, holding it there.

"Are you sure I don't want to?" she asked letting go of his chin and traced her finger down his neck, to his chest and down a little further before bringing her hand back to his face. Tracing the side of his face with the knife now, she moved her hand away, and then bringing it forward again, fast, scratching his cheek with the tip of the knife, the blood quickly started to form around the cut. He winched from the blade cutting through his skin. "Because I know I'm sure I want to," she added while bringing her finger to his cheek, touching the red droplets before bringing her finger to her lips, tasting the blood. "Fresh blood… oh, how it tastes good."

"This isn't like you," Sam said. "You wouldn't do this."

"You think you know me?" she asked facing him. "You think you know what I would or wouldn't do because you've known me for what, a month?" she stepped closer to Sam, the smile returning to her lips. "Because clearly you don't know me at all," she kneeled down in front of him. She leaned in closer to him, her eyes locked with his. She could feel the fear, which caused her smile to grow wider. "Oh, you're scared… that's great," she said leaning in further, bringing her mouth to his ear. "That's what I was hoping for," she whispered, her breath feeling warm to his skin, which sent chills down his spine.

"Why—" Dean tried talking, but she cut him off almost immediately.

"Why am I doing this?" she asked turning to face him again. "Revenge," she explained as she stood back up, walked back to him, placing her feet on the outside of his legs before going down just enough to be eye level with him. "Revenge for what you two did."

"Revenge?" Dean asked confused. "Why would you want revenge? We haven't done anything to you."

"Oh, but your wrong," she told him while she leaned in toward him some more. "You remember that day you exorcised the demon out of Meg? Killing that guy in the alley? Oh, right, of course you would. You killed them both."

"How do you know about that? We never told you about that."

She grinned a little. "Oh, I know everything about that day. Even the part where the demon possessed your dad, when he nearly killed you, when Sammy shot him in the leg, and daddy begged him to kill him - to end it all, but he didn't. My favorite part; when that semi-truck hit you three."

"You're not Summer," Sam finally realized. "You're a demon."

Summer's grin grew wider. "Oh, give Sammy a cookie, he figured it out." She turned her head in his direction. "It took you long enough. I was starting to wonder if either of you would figure it out."

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"I'm another one of the other daughters of the demon you've been looking for," she told him while she looked back at Dean. "I'm going to get revenge for my sister and brother. I'm going to kill you, and then I'm going to kill daddy."

Dean felt the anger building up inside him as she talked, and he noticed she felt it too, she looked even more pleased with how things were going. "You're not going to kill us. We'll kill you first," he promised.

She laughed. "Oh, I'd like to see that." She grabbed his chin again, and he tried moving his head away. "Don't fight. Give in." She leaned in and pressed her lips to his forcefully. "Too bad you won't see daylight again when I'm through with you." She then titled her head to the side, eyes locked with his. "It's a shame. Summer won't get to see daylight either. Nor will she be able to tell you how she feels about you, Dean. It's too bad you never noticed."

"Go to hell," he sneered.

"Oh, but I'm already there," she said with another grin.

"Of course, you probably _live_ there,"

"Let's get started, huh?" the first man said with a sigh. "I'm getting bored."

Summer turned a little to face him before nodding. "Let's," she grinned standing up straight. "Have fun…" she added before she backed away from Dean.

"Don't let them do it," Dean spoke up as she headed for the door. "I know you're still in there, and I know you can hear me. Don't you let them kill us, Summer!"

Summer stopped and turned to face Dean again. "Even if she can hear you, there's nothing she can do," she handed the knife back to the first man before she walked out of the room. The two men stepped closer to Sam and Dean, holding their knives in their hands while they grinned.

-------

The door to the broken down warehouse opened and Summer stepped inside the large room. The sun shone through the broken window, shining on the two, letting her see the wounds and dried blood on them.

Dean slowly lifted his head up making eye contact with her, or at least tried to look at her through his right eye, but it was almost swollen shut. His lip busted open from the second blow to the face. He met Summer's gaze and saw how she looked pleased, but disappointed at the same time. He watched as she moved closer to him. "Question…" he managed to choke out, his mouth felt dry, making it hard for him to speak. "Why didn't your buddies kill us?"

Summer stood in front of him by this time and kneeled down. "Because I told them not to kill you… I wanted to kill you myself. I told them to make it seem like they were going to just to scare you."

"So, what're you waiting for?"

"Getting impatient, huh?" she reached behind her, pulling a pocketknife out of her jeans. "I'll make it quick. No need for you to suffer… though, it would be nice to watch you suffer," she brought the knife to his throat and held it there. "Once you and your family are out of the way, we can finally do what we want to do without you interfering."

"We'll never be out of the way," a man's voice spoke up, surprising Dean, but not Summer.

"John, how nice for you to join the party," she said lowering her arm as she stood up and faced him. "I was actually beginning to wonder whether or not you would show up."

Her eyes drifted down to his right hand and she saw him holding a pistol, while his other hand held a flask that most likely held holy water. "Holy water and a gun, John, what are you thinking? Those won't do any good."

"It will do a lot more than you think," John said as he lifted his right arm and pulled back the hammer of the gun with his thumb.

"Dad, no, don't do it!" Dean begged while the fear showed through his voice and visible on his face.

John ignored him, and, without hesitation, he pulled the trigger, the bullet hit her right in the stomach, making her stumble backwards a couple feet as she gasped from the impact.

Summer glanced down at the wound, noticing the blood appearing on her white shirt already. She lifted her head up, and before she could say a word, John hit her in the head with a medium sized pipe that he found. She fell to the floor immediately with a loud thud. John dropped both the gun the pipe before rushing over to Dean and Sam.

"Dad, how could you shoot her?" Dean asked worried and angry at the same time.

"I had to buy a few seconds in order to knock her out," John said as he untied Dean before he moved over toward Sam and did the same thing, and noticed Sam was still out cold from the night before.

"How did you find us?"

"That's not important right now. What's important is to get the demon out of her before she wakes up," John said as he pulled out his journal from his jacket and flipped through it until he found a page for doing an exorcisms.

-------

"Dean, you need to be checked on," Sam said to him while he stood next to the chair Dean sat in, beside Summer's bed at the hospital.

"I'm fine."

"Dean—"

"I said I'm fine, Sam."

"I know you want to stay here with her, but you need a doctor to clean the wounds. If you don't, they'll get infected, Dean." Sam grabbed Dean's arm and started to pull him to his feet. "She'll be fine for a short while."

Dean decided not to argue, so he willingly stood up, his eyes on Summer, the worry still lingering within him. Slowly, he stepped away from the bed and stepped out onto the hallway, crowded by people, doctors and nurses. The thought of being in the hospital again so soon made him sigh. Glancing at Sam, he saw him looking past him, which made him turn around and he saw his father standing there.

John stared Dean in the eye and saw the anger in them. "Dean—"

"How could you do that, dad? How could you shoot her?" Dean interrupted him, stepping closer. "You didn't even hesitate when you pulled the trigger. You _ignored_ me when I begged you not to do it. She's now in the hospital because of you."

"I had to," John responded.

"_Had to_?" Dean repeated with more anger in his voice. "You didn't have to _shoot_ her! You could have done something else that didn't cause her to get hurt. But you don't care what the hell you do!"

"Dean, calm down," Sam said stepping toward him and put a hand on his shoulder.

Dean roughly pushed his hand away and glared at him. "Calm down? You would react like this if this had been Jessica, Sam. Don't tell me to calm down when someone I care about is lying in a hospital bed right now."

Sam kept quiet, not wanting to say another word. He agreed, though, he would act like this if it had been Jessica. He never knew just how much Dean actually cared about Summer, and it surprised him a little.

"You do realize how mad she'll be when she wakes up and remembers you shot her. I think if you want to stay alive, you better leave." Dean said.

John sighed and gave a small nod. "Fine, but tell her I'm sorry," and with that, he turned around and walked away from them, eventually he was out of sight.

"Dean…"

"Let's just find the damn doctor," Dean mumbled as he walked past him and down the hall.

Sam sighed and followed him without another word.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"Dean," Sam looked at him through the mirror on the wall in the new motel they were staying at, not wanting to be at the other one now that demons knew they stayed there. Sam saw Dean just sitting on his bed, staring off into space. Sam turned to face him. "Dean?"

"What?" Dean asked snapping out of his trance and looked at him.

"You all right, man?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't look it," Sam walked toward him. "What's on you're mind?"

"It's nothing," Dean looked away from him.

Sam sat down on the chair in front of Dean's bed. "Keeping things to yourself, it's not healthy. Come on, you can tell me."

Dean raised his eyes and met his brother's. He sighed knowing he was right. "It's just… with what happened with Summer… it's making me a little more worried about her. I mean, hell, I didn't expect her go to the hospital for a gunshot wound. Let alone have our _own_ dad shoot her," he made a small fist with the last thing he said. "How could he do that, Sam? How could he just shoot her without even a second thought?"

Sam lowered his head a little, his eyes falling upon the floor, not sure how to reply to that. Truth was he _didn't_ know the answer. He was angry with John for shooting her. He could have found another way to deal with her without hurting her, but he didn't. He did the only thing that probably seemed like the right thing to him. "I don't know, Dean," Sam finally answered him a minute later, meeting his eyes again. "I wish it didn't happen, but we can't change what happened. All we can do now is to help her get better."

"Yeah, I guess," Dean agreed.

"Can I ask you something?"

"It depends on the question."

Sam chuckled and shook his head. "Did you um… have you fallen in love with her?"

Dean stared at his brother, a somewhat surprised look on his face before he quickly changed his expression, trying to look less bothered by the question. "Fallen in love with her? Sammy boy, where did you get that idea? I…" he started to finish his sentence but someone knocked on the door. '_Saved by the knock,"_ he thought to himself as Sam stood up and made his way to the door.

"Summer?" Sam spoke, surprise clearly in his voice. "What are you doing here?"

Dean stood up and walked toward them as she stepped into the room. He to, was surprised to see her.

"I checked myself out," Summer told them. "I can't stay there. All the emotions, they're too much for me to handle."

"Did the doctor say it was ok for you to leave?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "He just told me to make sure to come back in about ten days to get the stitches out, and to make sure to take it easy so I don't rip the stitches."

"Well, as long you got the permission to leave… good to see you up and about," Sam smiled.

"I'm glad to be out of there," she said sitting down on a chair.

"I bet," Dean sat back down on his bed. "How did you get here, anyway?"

"I called a cab."

"You could have called us and we would have gotten you," Sam said

"How could I call you when you both don't have any cell phones?"

"Good point," Dean nodded.

"Where's uh… your dad?"

"He left," Sam answered.

"Good," Summer said with a nod. "Other wise, I'd probably freak out on him for shooting me."

"Yeah, we figured," Dean said. "So I told him he better leave."

"Smart."

"Summer?" Sam looked back at her.

"Yeah?"

"I think we should talk about what happened back at the warehouse."

Summer sighed and gave a small nod. "I agree."

"How did the demon even get to you?"

"I suppose when that guy bumped into me at the store. … I felt _wrong_ and then I felt myself move, but I wasn't moving on my own. I like… I had no control. I could see what was happening, but I couldn't stop it," she then met Dean's gaze. "I am sorry for cutting you."

"Don't be. What happened… it wasn't really you. Like you said, you had no way of stopping it."

"Dean's right. Don't be sorry for what happened that night."

"I can't help it, though," she sighed. "I watched you get hurt. I watched those men kick you, cut you… I could have tried something… anything to take over my body again."

"Well, now you don't have to worry about that anymore," Sam said. "Once we leave, we're going to see someone we know and we're going to see if he has anything to help you so you don't become possessed again."

"That'd be great," she nodded. "I'd hate to go through that again," she then stood up. "Anyway… I guess I'm gonna go and change out of these clothes… where's my room?"

"Uh, about that…" Dean began. "The guy only had one room left. So, uh… you'd have to share a room with us."

Summer stared at him wide-eye. "Come again?"

"If you're uncomfortable with sharing, we can always find another motel," Sam said.

"No, it's ok…" she started, a little unsure. "Maybe by sharing, it will save us some of our money. Have the price be cheaper."

"Are you sure?" Dean asked. "We can find another motel—"

"I don't mind," she nodded, finally agreeing. "What about sleeping arrangements, though?"

"We could always kick Sam out of his bed and make him sleep on the floor," Dean said while he glanced at Sam to see his reaction.

"Me? Why me? Why do I have to be the one to lose a bed?" Sam asked not believing what he heard.

"Relax," Dean smirked. "I was kiddin'… kind of."

"Nobody is losing a bed," Summer shook her head. "We're adults. There's no reason why we can't share a bed."

"Did I ever tell you I like the way you think?" Dean asked her humorously with a wink.

Summer rolled her eyes.

"Who's going to share?" Sam wondered.

"Good question," Summer replied.

--------------

The bathroom door opened, and Summer walked out holding her dirty clothes in one hand while she held her small hand bag of toiletries. She stopped short and saw Dean by his bed, his shirt off, his back to her. She noticed a few cuts on his back from the accident, from the windows in the backseat shattering on him, ripping his clothes and managing to make contact with his skin. She then noticed the white bandage on the sides of his body, and saw he was taking it off, his shoulder and back muscles flexed while he tried to reach for the sides where the tape stuck to his skin to keep the bandage on. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

He stopped, turned to her, surprised to see her there. "I gotta change the bandage Doctors orders..."

She nodded while she made her way to the bed and set her bag down on it as she stuck her clothes in a plastic bag she used as a laundry bucket. She stood there for a moment, watching him trying to take the bandage off. "Here…" she stepped closer to him, moving his hands away from his body before she grabbed a hold of the bandage tape. "Let me help you…" she waited a few short seconds to see if he would protest, and when he didn't, she gently ripped the tape off before grabbing the edges of the bandage, tearing it away. She almost let out a gasp when she saw just how hurt he really was. The cuts the demon managed to make were a lot worse than she imaged. They were long and a little deep and the redness around the wounds still hadn't gone away yet, it made her angry the demon did this to him, and it made her sick to her stomach knowing it enjoyed every second of it.

"Might wanna take a picture… it'll last longer."

Summer lifted her eyes up to meet his and saw he wasn't joking. "I'm sorry… I just I didn't expect it to be _this_ bad. Uh… where is the clean—"

"It's lyin' on the bed."

Summer turned her body a little, lowering her eyes on the bed, and sure enough, the clean bandage lied there in its small plastic bag to keep it from getting dirty. She set the unclean one down before grabbing the plastic bag, took the bandage out of it and unfolded it before she lied it flat on his chest, holding it there with one hand while she grabbed the tape lying on the bed, and tried tearing it off with her free hand but couldn't. "I need…"

Dean grabbed the tape and tore off enough for her to use before handing her the strip.

"Thanks…" she said as she brought the tape to the side of the bandage on one side to hold it there before she ripped off another piece to put on the other side.

"Thanks…" he said a moment later while she lowered her arms to her sides.

"You're welcome…"

He grabbed his grey shirt off the bed and pulled it on before meeting her eyes again. "Is there any chance I'd help you with your bandage?" he asked with a hint of _the classic Dean Winchester_ charm in his voice.

Summer chuckled, shaking her head. "Who knows… maybe," she answered a few short moments later with a wink.

He smirked. "Good answer," he said with a small laugh before grabbing the plastic bag off his bed and headed toward the silver trashcan next to a wall, and tossed the used bandage inside it.

"Where's Sam?" Summer asked as she set her handbag and the plastic bag on the floor beside the bed, underneath the nightstand.

"Went to get us some food," he told her.

She nodded. "I see…"

"By the way, nice dog PJ's."

She laughed and pulled back the covers and sat down, sticking her feet underneath the cover, leaving the rest off her. "I happen to love dogs, so I just had to buy this outfit"

"Yeah, I like 'em too," he said walking over to the bed. "They're handy also. They will alert you when a demon is near. I have to be honest, though… I think the pink makes the top look too girly."

"It's _supposed_ to be girly," she laughed.

"Yeah, ok, that's true," he agreed as he sat down on the bed in front of her. "But it's a little _too_ girly."

"So, what, you think I should be sporting the tough chick look?"

"Yeah," he nodded with a wink. "No seriously, I don't care what you wear. I just think pink is a little much on _one_ shirt."

"If you haven't noticed, a lot of girls have pink on their shirts."

"Nope, haven't noticed."

"Right, of course, you go for the girls who wear camo shirts, black leather boots."

"Not all girls."

"Oh really?" she asked titling her head, eyes still locked with his.

"You don't wear those, and I go for you."

She looked at him with surprise, not knowing what to say.

"And I said too much…" he cursed under his breath while he turned away before he brought his hand to the top of his head and slid his fingers through his hair uncomfortably.

Summer looked at him, still unsure what to say. "Uh…" she fumbled for the right thing to say. "This is awkward."

"You're tellin' me," he said facing her again. "I wasn't… I didn't… I have no idea what to say now."

"That makes two of us."

After a long few moments of silence, Dean sighed and locked eyes with her. "Ah, fuck it," he finally said cupping her face with his hands and kissed her.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Hey, I got the…" Sam started to say but stopped short, and his jaw dropped when he saw Summer and Dean kissing.

The two pulled away and looked at the shocked Sam.

"Hi, Sam…" Summer spoke slowly, feeling the awkwardness building up already.

"This is unexpected," Sam stepped inside further, nudging the door shut before making his way to the table to set the food of Micky D's down. "I guess this answers my question earlier."

"What question?" Summer asked.

"I asked Dean if he fell in love with you, and this tells me the answer," he explained as he sat down on the chair, grabbing his burger out of the brown paper bag, and un-wrapped it before taking a bite. "Took you both long enough," he said with a mouthful.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Summer said looking away from him.

"Sorry," he apologized once he swallowed the bite. "So, does this mean you two are getting together or what?"

Dean looked at Summer before answering. "Only if she wants…"

"You know, how can I not? I have liked you for far too long, and if we don't… I think I'll poke my eyes out from the waiting."

"Now we don't want that," Dean said. "I'd hate to see you blind.

"Yeah and…" Sam swallowed another bite of his food before continuing. "You'd be a terrible hunter if you couldn't see."

"Good point," Summer nodded. "No eye poking."

"Now…" Dean started to climb off the bed. "I'm starving," he headed toward the table to get his food out of the bag

"Can you give me mine, please?" Summer asked him.

Dean turned around and faced her. "What, am I a slave to you now that I'm you're boyfriend?"

"No," she shook her head. "I'm just too comfy to get up."

"Correction: you're just too lazy," Dean said un-wrapping his burger.

"Hey!" she crossed her arms over her chest. "I am _not_ lazy. Please?" she pouted.

"Oh, she's already starting the pouting, Dean," Sam said with a laugh. "You're getting sucked into the many ways of getting a boyfriend to do something."

"I'm not sucking him in, I just… I don't want to…"

"What is that?" Dean raised an eyebrow. "Were you gonna agree with me?" a smirk now showing up on his face. "Hmm?"

"Ugh," she sighed lifting her arms up in defeat. "Ok, yes, I'm being lazy."

Dean laughed. "I knew it."

"Now will you just give me my food, I'm hungry over here."

"Ask nicely and maybe I will."

"Dean!" she whined.

Dean shook his head. "Not until—"

"_Please_?"

"That's better," he said as he pulled out her food of the bag and walked over to her and handed it to her. The three ate their food in silence with some minor chit-chat before they decided to get some sleep.

--------------

The next morning, Dean woke up when the sunlight shone through the window, hitting him on the face. "Hmm…" he opened one eye and then the other before he stretched his arms out a little to make the stiffness go away. He turned over toward the right and saw Summer and Sam sleeping. He kept his eyes on her for a short while, watching her sleep. Her brown hair covered her whole pillow, making it almost impossible to see the white pillowcase. Her left arm was up toward her face, her hand lying next to her ear while her head faced Sam, her other arm was over her stomach. He reached over and moved a few strands of hair off her face.

Summer stirred, turning her head to look at him. "What time is it?"

"No clue."

She stretched a little. "Is Sam up yet?"

"Nope," he shook his head and scooted closer to her and leaned in, his lips brushed hers. "Wanna make out while he's asleep?" he whispered in her ear. The grin forming on his lips already, which made her let out a quiet laugh.

"Make out, at…" she sat up a little as she reached over, grabbing Sam's watch off the nightstand before setting it back down, and looked back at Dean. "…Eight in the morning?"

"Ah," he lied back down and set his head on his pillow. "On second thought… it's too early for makin' out."

"Yeah," she agreed. "Why are you even awake?"

"The sun shone on my face."

"Damn sun," she joked as she moved closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder, instantly, he wrapped an arm around her.

"Damn sun…" he mumbled agreeing with her closing his eyes.

"Wanna sleep for at least two more hours?"

"Uh huh…"

--------------

The two woke up at ten-thirty and saw Sam still had not woken up yet, so Dean walked over to him.

"Sammy, wake up buddy," he shook his shoulder a bit, but didn't get a response for it, so he shook him a little harder. "Sam."

In response, Sam lifted his right arm up and pushed Dean away. "Leave me alone, Dean," he mumbled bringing his arm back toward the front of him, hanging over the edge of the bed.

Dean turned his head in Summer's direction. "And he says I'm bad about waking up," he faced Sam again. "Sam, wake up. Sam. Sam. _Sammy_!"

Sam muttered something, which they couldn't make out, but they thought it sounded like a curse.

Summer chuckled making her way over to him, and stood beside him. "So, what are you going to do?"

Dean looked at Sam again, staring at him for a couple of seconds before he grinned. "Give me a hand…" he bent down, grabbing the side of the mattress as he glanced up at her. "We'll _make_ him wake up."

"Dean!" she spoke quietly, slightly surprised. "Are you serious?"

"You bet," he answered back getting ready to flip the mattress. "You gonna help me?"

"I can't… my stitches," she reminded him.

"Right, I forgot. Well…" Dean lifted, and the mattress flipped, sending Sam to the floor with it, his body hitting the floor with a loud thud. The two quickly ran toward the bed and jumped it, making it seem like they were still asleep.

Sam groaned as he pushed the mattress off him some as he climbed out from underneath, and stood up, eying the two. "Very funny," he mumbled, clearly not amused one bit.

In that instant, the two laughed as they sat up, and Dean smirked. "What's wrong, Sammy… I thought you liked sleeping on the floor?"

"Whatever."

Dean laughed again while he stood up and walked over to him, patting him on his shoulder. "Maybe you should have gotten up…" he headed toward the bathroom, closing the door.

Sam turned to face Summer, but before he had a chance to say something, she stood up, grabbing her jacket off the end of the bed and headed for the door. She left the motel room, shutting the door behind her.

The cold air hit her, making her shiver, and she pulled on her jacket. Wrapping her arms around her, she moved away from the door, stepping off the small wooden motel porch, she made her way to the Impala. Glancing around the parking lot, she noticed about five parked cars and a fence blocking a building that looked like it hadn't been used in a while. The windows were broken, and the side of the building looked as if it was ready to fall apart any minute. Across from the building, she noticed a restaurant named _Vinnie's Barbee-Q_. Sighing, she leaned against the car and continued to look around.

"Excuse me?"

Summer turned around to come face to face with a young African-American woman in her late 20's, long black curly hair that stopped to the middle of her back, and she stood about 5'6. "Yes?"

"Um, I'm sorry to bother you but I noticed you standing next to this car… do you know where I can find Dean?"

Summer stared at her, unsure whether to trust her or not. "And you might be?"

"My name is Cassie… I'm an old friend of his."

"Oh?" Summer raised an eyebrow. "He's never mentioned you before."

"Yeah, he probably wouldn't," Cassie said with a small nod. "So uh, where can I find him?"

Summer thought about telling her she didn't know, but she didn't want to be someone who tries to keep people away from a boyfriend. "He's in there," she pointed to the door. "Room 12," she added.

"Thanks," Cassie gave a quick nod and headed toward the room.

Summer considered following her, but she just stood there watching Cassie knock on the door, and then a moment later Sam appeared, looking a bit surprised to see her. He stepped aside and she went in, he closed the door behind her. Summer leaned back against the car and waited for one of them to come out.

"Hey…"

Summer faced the motel and saw Sam heading toward her. "Hey… look, sorry about before… I shouldn't have let him do that."

"Nah," he shook his head. "Dean does things like that just to piss me off sometimes. I'm not mad at you for not stopping him, so don't worry," he stood beside her, and leaned up against the car.

She gave a short nod. "So…" she began. "Who is this Cassie girl?"

"An old friend of his"

"Yeah, she already said that. Anything else?"

Sam chuckled, smirking. "What are you jealous or something?"

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous? I'm just curious if there's something else."

"From what he's told me, they dated for a few weeks."

"Was it serious?"

"Apparently, yes. He told her what he does, and he never does that."

"Did he break up with him because he told her?"

"Actually, it was the other way around."

"She dumped _him_?" she asked surprised.

"Yup," he nodded. "As surprising as that is, he was dumped by a girl."

"Never saw that coming," she said while she looked back at the motel, fixing her eyes on their room.

"I'm sure you can go in. Dean probably would like to introduce you to her…"

"No, I'll let them talk alone."

--------------

"Cassie," Dean said clearly still surprised to see her. "What're you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were all right. I heard what happened, and I had to find out… how are you?" Cassie explained.

"I'm fine," he told her.

Cassie stood there noticing something. "Was this a mistake?"

"What?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Coming here? Seeing you? Is this a mistake?"

"No, Cassie, it's not a mistake. Look, I'm glad to see you. Truth is Cassie I didn't expect to see you."

"Truth is I almost didn't come. I wasn't sure if it was good idea."

"I'm glad you did."

She smiled a little. "So uh… who is she, the girl by your car?"

"I see you've met Summer," he said with a slight nod. "She uh… she's a friend…" he cleared his throat, bringing his hand to the back of his neck. "Girlfriend…"

"Oh? Sam's girlfriend?" she asked.

"No…"

She nodded knowing. "I see. Well, I guess I'll go," she turned to leave. Opening the door, she faced him again. "I wish you both best of luck."

"Thanks. I'll see you, Cassie."

"Bye, Dean…"

Dean watched as she walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. He sighed, grabbing his jacket off one of the chairs and headed for the door.

"Let's get some food, I'm starving," Dean called out to both Summer and Sam walking up to them.


	24. Chapter 24

Alright, here is the newest chapter! Man, I can't believe I'm on chapter 24 already. basically, I have been working on his story for 8 months... that's the longest I have _ever_ written a story. I write it for you wonderful people! Without you, this story probably wouldn't be this long. Each and every reply I get helps me write the next chapter because I know people want more. 

**Chapter 24**

* * *

"Dean, look, stop worrying, things will be fine; I'll be fine," Summer said to Dean over the phone while she drove along a road in Missouri, heading to a store for a few things for when they leave town.

_"I just…You know how things are. And with what happened…"_

"I know you're worried considering what we all have been through the last few weeks. Nothing is going to happen. Stop worrying and relax, I'll be back shortly."

_"How can I not worry?"_

She could hear the concern in his voice when he spoke and she couldn't help but give a small smile, knowing he was letting his guard down a little to show some emotion instead of hiding it. "I'll be back at the motel soon and you can finally be at ease. Seriously, get some rest. You've been through a lot and you still need to heal, and by doing that, you need to relax and get some sleep."

_I see the bad moon arising  
I see trouble on the way  
I see earthquakes and lightnin'  
I see bad times today_

Summer let her eyes drift to the radio when CCR "Bad Moon Rising" began playing.

_"How can I relax when I hear that song?"_

She chuckled a little. "What, do you believe in signs or something?"

_"What if I do?"_

"Dean, relax. It's just a song."

_Don't go around tonight  
Well, it's bound to take your life  
There's a bad moon on the rise_

_"Yeah, just a song," he said with a scoff. "Just so happens, that's the same damn song that was playing on the radio the night we were hit by that semi. Summer, turn around… turn around now."_

"Dean… you're over-reacting—" she stopped in mid-sentence when a bright white light from a car shone in her eyes, blinding her. Screeching tires could be heard a few seconds later, and a sound of glass shattering, along with Summer screaming, and metal cracking from the sudden impact.

_Hope you got your things together  
Hope you are quite prepared to die  
Looks like we're in for nasty weather  
One eye is taken for an eye_

_Don't go around tonight  
Well, it's bound to take your life  
There's a bad moon on the rise_

Sam sat up in bed with a start, his heart pounding against his chest and the sweat dripped down his face. "No, no, no…" he looked toward the other bed, and saw that Summer and Dean were still sleeping. "Gotta keep her from leaving," he thought aloud, determined to keep the vision from coming true. Lying back, he quietly thanked for the premonition and he sighed, closing his eyes, hoping to sleep without any more interruptions.

--------------

Sam brought his hand to his face, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, waking up.

"Mornin' sleepy head," Dean spoke with his mouthful, chocolate donut.

"What time is it?" Sam asked sitting up.

"Ten," his brother replied taking another bite.

"Where's Sum?" he asked when he noticed she was not around.

"In the bathroom"

Sam nodded slightly, and for a moment, he almost forgot about the vision. It worried him, and he bit his lower lip deciding whether he should tell Dean or not. He knew Dean would probably kill him if he kept something involving his girlfriend to himself. Sighing, he stared at his brother for a couple of seconds before speaking. "Dean, we need to…"

"I see you're awake," Summer said walking out of the bathroom, interrupting Sam.

"Uh, yeah," Sam nodded, deciding not to mention it with her in the room, he didn't want to freak her out with it.

"What were you goin' to say, Sammy?" Dean looked at him after glancing at his girlfriend.

"Uh, oh, it's nothing really, just wanted to discuss a couple things with you. It can wait," Sam replied while climbing out of bed. "I'm gonna go take a shower," he told them as he grabbed some clean clothes out of his bag, and moved toward the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Leaning up against the door with a sigh, he wished she hadn't interrupted him, he wanted to tell Dean without her knowing. "Later," he murmured while he headed toward the shower. "I'll tell him later…"

Dean leaned forward, reaching for Summer, wrapping his arms around her waist, making sure not to squeeze too tight because of her gunshot wound, which still made him frown knowing how she got it, and he pulled her to him, having her sit on his lap, which caused her to chuckle a little. "I got a question for ya."

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" she wondered staring him in the eye, curiosity within her voice.

"How 'bout you do us a little something?"

"Do what?"

"Do a little shopping?"

"Dean Winchester, are you sending me to do errands you and Sam can do yourselves?"

"Yeah"

"If I do, what will I get in return?" she asked wrapping an arm around his neck, letting her fingers go through his hair.

He brought his mouth to her ear. "Anything you want," he whispered, his breath feeling warm to her skin, sending chills down her spin.

"Anything I want?" she repeated.

"Anything"

She titled her head to the side, as if thinking. "Let me drive the Impala more often."

"That's it?" he raised an eyebrow at her. "That's what you want in return of doing shopping?"

"Yeah," she told him. "From day one, you haven't let me drive, and I think it's time I should."

"Alright," he agreed. "I'll let you drive, under one condition. If you ruin it _at all_, your driving privileges are over, got it?"

"Deal," she nodded in agreement. She un-wrapped her arm from around his neck, and attempted to stand up, but Dean held onto her. "Dean," she said shortly after, glancing at him. "Can you let go, please?"

"Why?"

"Because I need to brush my hair while it's still wet, I want to make sure I don't get tangles. Now, please let me up?"

Dean's hold around her loosened and she stood up with a shake of her head making her way to her bag.

"You know, I need to do a little shopping of my own," she said looking over her shoulder, meeting his gaze. "And I must warn you…" she turned to face him. "Don't be surprised when you see at least five bags of clothes in the backseat."

He smirked. "Do you really need _five_ bags filled with clothes?"

"Well," she started while bringing her arm up, holding her hairbrush, and she started to comb her brown hair. "I will need more clothes considering I hardly have any since I teamed up with you. Not to mention the shirt I had, which is… _was_ one of my favorites, has a bullet hole in it now. So I will need some new things."

Dean frowned at the mention of that day in the warehouse. He was still angry at his father for not thinking twice at the decision. John knew he could kill her by doing it, but that didn't matter to him, all he cared about was getting rid of a demon. One less demon walking among them, he figured.

"Dean…" Summer walked over to him and got eye level with him as she grabbed his hand. "I know what your dad did was not the best decision, but he did what he had to do."

"No," Dean spoke tightly. "No. That is no excuse, Summer. He could have _killed_ you."

"I'm alive aren't I?"

"Yeah, you're alive but you—"

"Sure I could I have died, but I didn't. Dean all that matters is me being alive. I may be mad at your dad still for shooting me, but he had no choice."

"Of course he did!" Dean spoke louder than he meant to while he stood up, walking away from her, his back to her.

She stood up and faced him. "Dean…"

"Don't you get it?" he faced her, the anger, worry, and sadness visible on his face and in his voice, though she saw he tried to hide it, but was failing. "He did have a choice. He didn't have to shoot you. He could done something else to deal with the situation. He could have done something that didn't cause you to get hurt in the progress," he sighed bringing a hand to his face, rubbing it. "I could have…" he tried to talk without his voice cracking. "I could have lost you. How could I have gone on with life knowing I lost you because of my dad? I could have done something. I could have spoke up sooner, but I didn't. It didn't occur to me what he planned to do when I saw that gun in his hand. And then when I saw you fall, the blood already seeping through your shirt…" he trailed off, almost afraid to finish it, almost as If not wanting to remember that day.

"Don't do that," she walked to him. "Don't blame yourself. You couldn't have known when you were hardly awake, not to mention getting hurt the night before, clouded your train of thought. I don't blame you for what happened, and neither should you."

"I can't help it when the girl I love gets hurt," he whispered.

She lifted her hand up and placed it on the side of his face just under his jaw line, her fingers lingering on the back of his neck. "You need to help it. You, Sam, John and I will get hurt every now and then, and that comes with the job. There is no way to escape it. Getting shot… well, that's just part of it."

"You make it sound like you expected it to happen."

"You gotta expect anything with this job, Dean, simple as that," she told him before she backed away from him and went back to the bed, and grabbed her hairbrush again.

The bathroom door opened, and Sam walked out. "Hey, I'm thinking of taking a walk," he told them as he headed toward his bed. "And maybe even stop at a movie theater or something, haven't done that in a very long time." He faced them, and for the first time, he felt the tension. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, everything is fine, Sammy," Dean answered while he walked back to the table and grabbed his coffee, taking a sip.

Sam shrugged knowing Dean wouldn't tell the truth. "Anyway… I'll be back later," he grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

"Have fun," Summer said.

"Yeah, I think I will," Sam nodded, and he opened the door, walked out and closed it behind him.

"I guess I'm gonna go and get the shopping done. I'll be back in a few hours," she said grabbing her jacket and car keys. "I'll see you later," she added walking to him, giving him a peck on the lips before she made her way to the door.

"Be careful," Dean called out.

"Always," she smiled, and then she shut the door.

Dean sighed and sat down, reaching for Sam's computer, pulling it toward him, he began searching for any jobs to do.

--------------

Sam pulled on his jacket trying to get warm, now wishing the zipper worked. It was beginning to get colder at night, and that made him think of winter; it was only a matter of time before snow appeared on the ground in the mornings. He sighed and continued his walk toward the motel. Glancing around the parking lot, he noticed the Impala wasn't there. He picked up his pace, moving quickly across the parking lot, and to the motel room, reaching for the doorknob, he heard his brother talking as if on the phone.

"…Just so happens, that's the same damn song that was playing on the radio the night we were hit by that semi…"

"Shit!" Sam cursed, turning the knob and burst into the room, locking eyes with Dean already, and he felt his heart fall to the pit of his stomach. Something happened, and he knew it had to with Summer by the way Dean looked terrified, and pale to the skin. "No…" he choked out.


	25. Chapter 25

I'm sorry this chapter is so short... I thought I would stop it there. Next chapter will be longer, I promise.**  
**

**Chapter 25**

* * *

Sam and Dean just stood there staring at one another, not saying a word. Without a second thought, Dean headed for the door.

"Dean," Sam turned to face him. "Where're you going?"

"I'm going to find her," the reply came, Dean already walking across the parking lot.

Sam quickly followed him. "You don't know where she is, Dean."

"It doesn't matter I'll walk all around this town until I do."

"Dean, stop. I need to tell you something."

Dean sighed and faced him. "What?"

"This morning… Dean, I saw it happen."

"Saw what happen?"

"The accident, I saw the accident before it happened."

Dean's expression changed from worry to anger. "You mean to tell me you saw Summer get in a freakin' accident, and you didn't tell me!"

"I started to before she walked out of the bathroom. I didn't tell you while she was there because I didn't want to scare her."

"So what, you thought it was better to leave her in the dark when _she was in danger_? What the hell were you thinking?" Dean walked over to him and grabbed the front of Sam's shirt and he pushed him up against a car, the anger visible on his face. "She could be dead right now because of you keeping it from us!"

"I'm sorry, Dean. I didn't mean to…"

"Sorry isn't good enough," he spoke through gritted teeth. "This is on you," he added before he let go of his shirt, stepping backwards, walking away without another word.

Neither of them spoke after that, instead, they kept some distance from each other while they walked aimlessly down the road, hoping to see any sign of the accident. After some time, they spotted the Impala.

Dean, without hesitation, ran toward his car, and as he got closer, the drivers' side door opened, Summer climbed out. "Summer!" he called out, the worry and relive evident in his voice.

She turned and saw him running to her. "Dean," she managed to say as she moved slowly to him.

Once he reached her, he pulled her into him, holding her tightly. "Baby, are you ok?" he asked before he stepped backwards to get a better look at her, checking her for any injures.

She nodded slowly in reply.

"I thought… I heard you scream… god…" Dean pulled her to him again not able to speak at that moment.

"The car's fine," Sam spoke up walking to them after he looked at the car. "Doesn't have any signs of even being hit, how is that possible?"

Summer turned her head in his direction. "That's because I got out of the way. I was scared, thinking I was going to... I screamed. Instead, that car got it," she pointed to the car a couple feet away from them.

"I'm glad you're all right," Sam said as he smiled and pulled her to him for a hug. "I thought it was you."

"I got lucky I guess," she told him.

"Damn right you got lucky," Dean spoke as he grabbed a hold of her and brought her to him again.

"I'm going to check on them," Sam said making his way to the other vehicles.

"Come on," Dean wrapped an arm around Summer's shoulder, guiding her back to the car and set her inside, in the front, figuring Sam could sit in the back. He lowered himself inside afterwards, he turned to face her and saw how shaken up she looked still. "Everything's fine," he told her as he gripped her hand in his own lightly. "You're safe."

She gave him a weak smile, not bothering to say anything, what could she say anyway? She leaned against the seat and kept her eyes on the other two cars while Sam talked with one of the people.

--------------

"Alright, so we're just sitting around here, anyone want to do anything?" Dean asked looking at his brother and girlfriend who were sitting on the beds.

"I'd rather just stay here," Summer spoke first. "I think I've had enough excitement for a couple days to last me a lifetime."

"What she said," Sam agreed as he typed away on the laptop keyboard.

"Ok," Dean shrugged and he sat beside Summer, wrapping a arm around her waist, pulling her toward him as he lied down. "I actually wouldn't mind just lying here with you."

"Hey Dean," Sam glanced at him.

"Hmm?"

"I thought you said no chick-flick-moments?"

Dean turned a bit to face his brother and gave him a smirk. "I'd rather have chick-flick-moments with my _girlfriend_ not my _brother_."

Sam nodded. "Good point," he went back to what he was doing, he began typing away again on the keyboard, which was already annoying Dean.

"Hey Sam…"

"What?"

"Quit with the typing, huh? It's drivin' me insane."

Sam sighed as he pushed the laptop off his lap, and moved up toward the upper part of the bed and laid back, his head leaning against the headboard while his back lied on his pillow. He crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. After about a minute, he opened his right eye and saw Dean and Summer lying on their bed, Dean lying the same way as him with Summer lying beside him, her head on his shoulder with his arm wrapped protectively around her. Sam gave a small smile, he was happy his brother found someone to love and be loved. Truth be told, he hated how Dean would go from one girl to another when they would hit the bars, it felt like he was using them for his own pleasure and not caring what the girl may think, unless she was just like him, which a few of them probably did. He shut his eye closed and decided to rest a while.

--------------

"Shhh, you're going to wake him up," Summer hushed Dean as she giggled, watching him hold a paper bag in one hand and another bag in the other. The two quietly moved past Sam's bed and to theirs, setting the two bags down and Dean faced her, a grin plastered on his face. He reached for one of the bags and handed it to her. "Take this into the bathroom. You know what to do."

"You know he's going to chop our heads off and toss our bodies in a fire pit when he realizes what we've done," she said taking a hold of the bag and already made her way to the bathroom.

"Well, I figured since he started that pranking stuff back in TN, and we never got around to finish it… I thought, what the hell, right? Why not continue it," he explained as he grabbed the other bag and opened it up, reaching inside, he pulled out a small snake.

Summer shivered looking at the snake and went into the bathroom without another word while Dean went to Sam and started to place the snake on the bed.


	26. Chapter 26

I want to apologize for not updating sooner, I had really bad writer's block, and it was very hard to get past it. I have finally got past the WB, and here is the newest chapter.

I just want to say a few things first. I want to thank everyone for taking the time to read and reply to this story, it means a lot to me. Without you, I wouldn't even be writing this.

And I also want to give everyone a heads up, things will be different after an up-coming chapter. The characters and how things are now will change. It might and it might not be a good change... so, get ready for things to take a different course.

**Chapter 26**

* * *

**  
**

Summer went outside, not wanting to be in the room when Sam woke up, she knew he would probably do something to get them back, and she did not want to be part of that, not just yet, anyway. She leaned up against the Impala and crossed her arms while she glanced up at the sky and saw some stars were starting to shine brighter.

"Start the car!"

Summer turned her attention back to the motel room just as Dean ran out the door, raising his right arm up, tossing the keys toward her. Catching them in her hand, she moved quickly to the driver's side, and climbed inside as Dean ran over to the other side and he got in, right before she backed out of the parking spot, she saw Sam chasing after them, looking angry. "I take it he isn't too happy?"

"Ya think?"

She drove out of the parking lot and headed down the road, to where, she had no idea. "Where're we going, Dean?"

"Anywhere, just… drive."

--------------

By the next morning, close to ten, the two returned to the motel and Dean put the car in park before glancing at Summer.

"What do you bet he's done some thing to get us back?"

"I wouldn't put it past him," he replied opening the door and got out.

Summer sighed, following his lead, and they made their room back to the room. Once they reached it, Dean pressed his ear against the door, shaking his head a moment later. "I don't hear anything."

"Do you think he is still asleep?"

"Nah, I doubt it. He never sleeps in," he told her and reached for the doorknob. Turning it, he pushed inward, the door opened. When it opened enough for them to go in, both greeted with cold water falling upon their heads, drenching the both of them from head to toe.

"Pay back's a bitch, don't ya think?" Sam asked sitting on a chair that was facing the door, a grin plastered on his face.

The two just stood in the doorway too surprised to move or speak for several moments, until Dean was the first to say something. He eyed his brother, raising his eyebrow at him. "Bucket of water? What are we, back in high school? That's weak man."

Sam stood up from the chair and made his way over to them, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder. "If that's weak, then I don't know what you'll call the next one I have planned," he said as he walked past them and headed down the parking lot to the diner across the street. Dean turned and looked at Summer.

"I don't think I would have thought I would say this, but… I am a bit worried what he has planned."

Dean shook his head and went to his duffle bag. "Don't worry about it. I doubt he will have one that's _too_ big," he told her as he took out his grey t-shirt, and pulled off his jacket, along with the dark t-shirt he had on, and he pulled on the other shirt before facing her. "We'll get him back later."

"Shouldn't we just… say truce and leave it alone?"

"Don't tell me you're too scared to get him back?"

"I just… I don't want him doing something that is going to cause this to last longer than it should," she told him while she headed toward the bathroom, and grabbed her clothes out of her bag before standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

"It will die down soon, I'm sure of it."

"I hope so…" and with that, she closed the bathroom door, and a few moments later Dean hears the shower running. 

--------------

"He's a dead man!"

Dean turned his attention to the bathroom door when he heard Summer. "What is it?" the bathroom door opened, and to his surprise, her hair was now blue. "Oh, wow…" he said with wide eyes.

"He frigging changed the shampoo!" she spoke with so much annoyance and anger. "This means war!"

"How would he know we even had hair dye?" Dean asked.

"I don't care how he knew. All I care about is getting him back."

"So much for it not ending sooner than later," Dean said remembering what Summer had said to him earlier.

She walked toward their bed and then stood in front of him, staring him right in the eye.

"What?"

"This is all you're fault."

"Ouch!" he said when her hand connected with his arm. "What was that for?"

"For starting this," she told him, the annoyance clearly in her voice. "You started this when we didn't need it to start up again. Now because of it, I have _blue hair_!"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough right now."

"You really wanna get him back?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Once I do, we can end it once and for all. No way am I going to have him dye my hair and get away with it."

--------------

"I still can't hear right since you practically blew my ear drums," Sam said looking at Summer as they walked down the sidewalk and toward the Impala from the diner they ate at two days later since the pranking started.

"Maybe you shouldn't have dyed my hair," Summer said glancing at him.

"How many times do I have to say this? I said I was sorry and that it wasn't even meant for you."

"You have said that too many times already, and I don't care. I still got the dyed hair and as I said before, this dye better come out soon. I look like a freak."

"You're a cute freak," Dean spoke up placing an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him.

"I'd rather not be a freak at all."

"We're all freaks," Dean said. "You're not alone."

"Let's change the subject, ok?" she asked. "Where are we going next?"

"Lawrence, Kansas," Sam answered.

"Why there?"

"There is a poltergeist," Dean told her. "Not looking forward to it. The last time there was one, it was at our old house and almost killed Sam, and it was the last time we… uh…"

"Saw our mom…" Sam finished Dean's sentence, the sadness showed through his voice.

"You saw your mom?" Summer asked as she stood next to the car, glancing at the both of them.

"She saved our lives that night, and in the progress, she destroyed herself," Dean said opening the driver's side door, placing a hand on the door and the other one sat on the top of the car. "To this day I wish she never did that."

"She figured she had no other choice but to do it to save her sons. Any mother would do it to protect her children," Summer said.

"That may have been the case, but it shouldn't have happened," Dean sighed. "She shouldn't have done that."

"She did and we can't do anything about it now," Sam said lowering himself inside the car.

Summer decided not to say another word about it, so she got in the passenger side and looked over at Dean when he did the same thing. "Didn't you say Missouri lives there?"

"Yeah, and that's where we'll be staying," Dean said as he started the car.

"We are? Does she mind that? I mean, we could always just stay at a motel so we don't bother her."

"She's already expecting us…"

--------------

Three hours later, the three arrived at Missouri's house a little while after dark, and Dean pulled up to a one-story, wooden-brick, yellow house. Cutting the engine, Dean looked at the two before opening the door and climbed out.

"Uh, should I know anything before I meet her?"

"Well, she's physic, so she'll know what you're thinking," Dean told her.

"Hey Dean, make sure you don't put your foot on her coffee table like you planned on doing when we first met her. Don't want her actually whacking you with a spoon," Sam said while he smirked a little.

"She was going to whack you with a spoon?" Summer asked Dean while raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, well, she was probably just saying that," Dean said making his way to the front door after he grabbed his bag out of the trunk, Sam and Summer following his actions.

The three stood in front of the white door waiting for Missouri to answer after Sam rang the doorbell, and when it opened, a healthy black woman with short black curly hair appeared.

"Come on now, you're letting in all the cold air," she said as she stepped aside.

The three did as their told, and Missouri closed the door behind them, and then stepped in front of them, a smile forming on her face.

"Sam, and Dean," she said shortly after. "It's good to see you."

"It's nice to see you too, Missouri," Sam smiled.

Missouri then looked over at Dean, and to their surprise, she pulled out a medium-sized wooden kitchen spoon and whacked Dean on the arm. "That's for thinking about putting your foot on my coffee table again just to bug me."

Sam smirked at his brother and shook his head a little.

Summer could feel herself tense up slightly when Missouri met her gaze. She was nervous, and she had no idea what to say or think around her knowing she was a physic.

"Don't be so nervous, child," Missouri said to her. "There's nothing to be nervous about," she added, the smile never leaving.

The smile was warm, and Summer could see a sparkle twinkle in her brown eyes, and it helped her be more at ease. "Hi," she finally said her own smile forming to her lips. "I'm—"

"Summer, I know," Missouri told her. "I know quite a bit about you already. Dean couldn't help but talk about you on the phone yesterday."

Summer met Dean's gaze, and she could tell he seemed a bit embarrassed by what Missouri said. She looked back at the kind woman when she began speaking again.

"I got the guest rooms ready, so, shall we get you settled in?"

They nodded in reply and they headed to the rooms.

The five walked down the hallway, and stopped at a door.

Missouri faced Sam. "This will be your room."

Sam nodded and stepped inside the room, and faced them as he placed a hand on the door. "We'll, I guess I'll see you in the morning," he said before shutting the door.

The others made their way to another door a little ways down the hall from Sam's bedroom.

Missouri looked over at Summer. "This will be yours, and Dean yours is over there, past mine," she pointed to a door on the other side of the hallway. "Get some sleep, and if you need anything let me know," she said before making her way to her room. Stopping in front of her room, she faced them again, eying Dean. "Don't even think about sneaking to Summer's room," and with that, she disappeared inside her room, closing the door behind her.

Dean glanced at Summer. "I guess this means goodnight."

"Guess so," she nodded.

He stepped toward her, making the gap between them disappear, and he leaned in, letting his lips meet hers for a few moments before stepping backwards. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she smiled and turned to go in her room.

Dean watched as she closed the door and he then went to his.

Summer set her bag down on an over-stuffed chair by the window and pulled off her jacket, and then reached for her hair-tie that kept her hair out of her face. After several minutes, she made her way to the bed only to stop to turn around to see the bedroom door open, and Dean stepped inside, closing the door quietly behind him.

"This'll be our little secret," he said as he headed to her. 


	27. Chapter 27

Ok, so, I know I said things would be different after coming chapters? Well, change of plans. Things will be different after _this_ chapter. Get ready for it...

**Chapter 27**

* * *

"Hey Sammy," Dean said walking into the kitchen the next morning, heading toward the white titled counter, reaching for a cup in the cupboard before reaching for the coffee pot. "Have you seen Sum?" he asked turning around, leaning up against the counter, taking the first sip of his drink. 

"Uh, yeah, she went to the store with Missouri."

Dean nodded and moved away from the counter and to the table, taking a seat across from his brother. "What'cha doing?" he asked when he saw paper work covering the tabletop.

"Just checking out some things about the homes here, trying to pin-point which house has the poltergeist."

Dean took another sip from his coffee, not bothering to say anything, knowing Sam would tell him he found something. He glanced over at the window next to him and saw that the sun had been up for a while, and then saw someone walking their dog.

"Got it," Sam spoke up a moment later. "A house by the park," he told him meeting his gaze.

"Ok, so once Summer and Missouri get back, we'll go take care of the poltergeist and get out of here," Dean stood, making his way to the counter, grabbing a chocolate chip cookie off a small plate. "When Sum gets back, tell her to see me, ok?"

"Yeah, sure," Sam responded as he looked through the paper work, writing down the number of the house on a small notepad. "Hey, Dean?" he glanced up at him.

Dean turned around to face him. "What?"

"Do you uh, ever feel like Summer has been keeping something from us?"

"No I don't why? Do you think that she is?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know, man. Sometimes, I guess."

"The only way to know for sure is to ask her."

"Yeah, I guess," Sam said before looking back at the paper while Dean walked out of the room.

--------------

"Don't worry, everything is under control," Summer said as she guided a young woman out of her home. "When you come back, you're house will be like it used to when you first moved in."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," Summer smiled.

The woman opened the door to her car and climbed inside. "I normally don't trust letting people in my home when I'm not here, but I get a good vibe from you three, so I trust you," she said after she rolled down her window.

"And we are thankful for that. You'll still have that trust when you return."

The woman nodded and then started the car, backing out of her driveway. Summer gave a short wave to her before she walked down the paved driveway and to Sam and Dean who stood by the Impala. "Let's begin, shall we?"

The two gave her a nod and they moved away from the Impala, Dean held a small bag that held some things they would need to deal with the poltergeist. The three stood in front of the door, glancing at one another before they stepped inside.

--------------

"That was easier than I expected," Dean said as they walked toward the front door, an hour later.

"Now we won't have to worry about anyone dying here," Sam said opening the front door, stepping outside, and the other two followed suit, only to stop suddenly halfway down the small rocked pathway that led to the paved driveway when they saw three patrol cars parked in front of the house.

"Was there a secret alarm we didn't know about?" Dean asked glancing at the officers.

Three officers walked toward them, grabbing them, and turned them around so their backs were to them and cuffed them.

"You're under arrest," one of the officers said as he guided Sam to one of the cars.

"What are we charged for?" Summer asked as she headed to a different car.

"For breaking the law on more than one occasion," the man replied opening the car door and set her inside.

The other two were set inside the other two cars and then they drove away from the home, leaving the Impala behind.

--------------

Dean stared into a video camera that stood in front of him while he sat at the small table, cuffed to the edge of it that had a gap for placing the cuff to hold the person. He moved his gaze from the camera and to the two men that stood in front of him. The first, larger man stood by the wall, leaning up against it with his arms crossed his chest, while the second smaller man sat at the table in front of Dean, his eyes locked with his.

"Do you know why you're here, Mr. Dean Winchester?" the man asked, his southern drawl coming out strong.

"No, not really actually, why don't you fill me in," Dean said leaning his back against the cold metal folding chair, placing his free arm on his leg.

The man flipped open a tan folder, letting the paper-clipped files flip open as well, and he leaned forward, fixing his eyes on the first paper that lay on the top of the stack. "You're here for several things, Mr. Winchester. Breaking and entering, credit card fraud, impersonating an officer, the FBI, Homeland Security, just to name a few," he said raising his light brown eyes back upon him. "Do you realize just how serious this is?"

"I do."

"And you never stopped to decide not to do it?"

"I didn't have much of a choice."

"Everybody has a choice," he said placing both arms on the top of the table, locking his fingers together, making his palms touch. "You can get serious jail time for all of the things you, your brother and even Summer Watson have done."

"I know. Speaking of which, where are they?"

"In another room, also talking to the other officers, don't worry, you will see them later," he told him. "In the meantime, you'll be in here with us."

Dean sighed. "You want answers, right? Why we do it, and why we started doing it, am I right?"

"Yes, that's right," he nodded. "So, why don't you start from the beginning…"

--------------

"My father, he started it," Sam told the woman. "My brother and I didn't have much of a say. It seemed like it was the only thing to do."

"Why did he start it, and why do you still do it?" she asked writing everything down on a piece of paper.

"We didn't really know why he started it at the time," he answered, but in truth, he knew exactly why, but he wasn't going to tell her the truth when she wouldn't believe him anyway.

"Why do you continue to do it, then?"

"My brother and I, we do it because with the job we do…"

"What kind of job do you have?"

"We uh, help people. Drive across country and take care of things that might be putting people in danger," Sam said trying his hardest not to let anything slip about the real reason why they drive places.

The woman jotted everything down on the paper, and asked him a few more questions. "How did you meet Ms. Watson?"

--------------

"We met at a small diner in South Dakota," Summer started. "Dean Winchester came up to me to well, hit on me, but I wasn't interested so he left. I then followed him outside a few minutes later to apologize for not shooing him off nicely. He asked me if I needed a ride home, and I did. We reached my house, and after getting inside, I find my house on fire, with…" she swallowed the lump in her throat before continuing. "My mom was inside. She died, and they rushed in, apparently not leaving right away. I didn't have anyone else, so I went with them, and have been with them ever since." 

"And you help them with the frauds and everything?" the man asked.

"I do," she admitted.

"If you could go back in time to change things, would you still go with them?"

Summer titled her head to the side for a second as if thinking. "Yes, I would."

"Why?"

"They're not bad people. Sure, they do bad things sometimes, but they do it for reasons that I have already stated. If they were a threat, I would not have gone with them."

The man wrote down something on the notebook and stood up. "Thank you," he said gathering the paper work and headed for the door, leaving Summer there to sit by herself.

--------------

Dean's eyes drifted to the door when it opened, and Sam stepped inside, a man holding his arm, guiding him to the table, sitting him down, the cuff held him there, before leaving them alone. "You ok?" he asked him.

"Yeah," Sam answered. "What about you, Dean?"

"I'm fine. Have you seen Summer?"

"No," Sam shook his head. "I'm sure she's fine."

Dean sighed and opened his mouth to say something when the door opened again and a cop stepped inside.

"Someone wants to see you."

"Oh just wonderful, whom might it be, one of the guys from Law & Order?" he asked sarcastically.

Sam and Dean looked at the door and Summer walked in.

"Officer Watson, you got five minutes."


	28. Chapter 28

Alright, so, I decided I'm ending this now. I thought it would be best if I end it now when it's kinda at a good place to stop at. I have good news, though... there _is_ a sequel. and it's called "Playing With Fire" The story is up, so you can read it by going into my profile.

Sorry this chapter is so short...**  
**

**Chapter 28**

* * *

Summer sighed, wishing he didn't say that. She wanted to tell them she was a cop at the right time, not while they were in a police station. She watched as the officer walked out of the room. She let her eyes drift to the boys. She could already see the anger upon their faces. "Guys…" 

Dean's expression immediately turned to hatred. "You're a _cop?_!"

She bit her lip, nodding.

"You've kept this from us for nearly three months, and you never _once_ hinted it," Dean said, the anger showing through his voice more. "We trusted you. _I_ trusted you, and this is what you do to us. How the hell can you do this, Summer, how?"

"I'm sorry," she spoke softly. "I've wanted to tell you but I couldn't."

"Sorry doesn't even cut it!"

"You were undercover," Sam finally spoke up. "Were you supposed to be undercover because of us?"

"Yes," she told him, her eyes meeting his.

"So, you have known about us this whole time, and you acted like you didn't," Sam said, the anger showing through his voice. "Are you the reason we're arrested right now?"

"No, I swear I had nothing to do with this," Summer said looking at both of them. "I wouldn't have gone through with it."

"Why don't I believe you?" Dean said. "How could I believe that anyway with what you've kept from us? You…" he closed his eyes for a second almost as if to try not to lash out at her right then. He opened his eyes again and locked them with hers. "I fell in love with you, and you let me knowing some time down the road we would be dealing with this. Knowing that I would get arrested, but you never stopped it from happening."

"I have been trying to think of a way to stop it from happening. I swear, after a few weeks with you, I didn't want to go along with it anymore. I called my boss and everything and told him I didn't want to do it anymore."

"And that's supposed to make it alright?" Dean asked.

"I know nothing I say will make it alright,"

"Yeah, you're damn right nothing will make it alright," Dean said harshly. "You've lied to us and I hate that the most about you right now. Has everything you have said to us been a lie?"

"Of course not, Dean, I have told you the truth about a lot of things, and the only thing I kept from you is the fact that I'm a cop."

"Summer," Sam spoke up.

She looked at him.

"I don't know about Dean, but I know I don't want to be around you right now, or even for a while. You should just leave."

"Sam..."

"Leave," Sam spoke tightly. "Now."

"Fine," she said and then walked out of the room.

After some time, both Dean and Sam were ushered out of the room, and down the hallway. They heard a bit of an argument, so they looked toward the right and saw Summer and a guy standing in the hall arguing about something. After a minute of this, both Dean and Sam watched as the man slammed his hand against the wall next to her angrily.

Dean saw her turned her head in his direction, but then he looked away, not making eye contact as the cop that held his arm guided him down the hallway and to a room where the cells are, Sam right behind them.

Summer watched this, but then she met the man's gaze again, narrowing her eyes at him. "How could you do this, Mike?"

"I'm only doing my job," he replied crossing his arms. "Unlike you," he added.

"You're only doing it because you wanted to get me back for all the things I have done to you. You know damn well it had nothing to do with them. You—"

"I'm doing it because I am a cop, and am supposed to take care of those who break the law. I could easily arrest you for all the things you have done."

"I would just get out. I got ways not going to jail, and you hate that. You know if you tried, it would just be a waste of time. Look, I know what they are doing is wrong, but their not hurting anyone."

"So what, just because you're friends with them it's alright to let them continue to impersonate officers and whatever else? I don't think so," he then uncrossed his arms and grabbed her elbow lightly, stepping toward her closer, his eyes locked with hers. "I don't care if you fell in love with that punk, he did wrong and he is going to pay for it. Nothing you can do about it."

Summer pulled her arm away from his grasp. "We'll see about that," she stepped away from him, heading down the hallway.

"If you try to help them, I promise I'll make you pay for it," he called out.

She stopped, turned around and faced him. "You can threat me all you want I'll still do whatever I can to help them," she turned away from him again, continuing down the hall.

"You're making a huge mistake!"

"Like I care!" she spoke before she disappeared around a corner.

--------------

"This sucks," Dean sighed pacing back and forth in the cell he was sharing with Sam. "Damn it!" he cursed slamming his palm against the wall in frustration. "This is all Summer's fault!"

Sam sat on one of the two beds and stared up at his brother, not saying anything.

"You're not gonna say anything? Your just gonna sit there like a couch potato?"

"What do you want me to say, Dean? You know I'm just as angry, but I don't have to say or act like you are right now."

Dean turned his back to him, standing next to the cell door, staring out at the darkened hallway. He saw movement in the hallway, but it was hard to tell who it was. "Who is there?"

"Keep your voice down," the person whispered, jingling keys caught his attention, which made him raise an eyebrow.

"What're you doing? Who are you?"

"You haven't seen me for three hours, and you have forgotten what my voice sounds like?"

"Summer?"

"The one and only," she said finding the right key to open the cell door.

"Why are you letting us out when you're the reason we were arrested," Sam spoke up standing up, making his way next to Dean.

"I'm not the reason you are here, I swear. That man in the hallway is the reason you are here. He did the job that I didn't want to do. I never wanted you to go to jail," she explained putting the key in the slot, and turned it, hearing a click, she pulled on the door and it opened.

The brothers stepped out of the cell, eying her closely.

"Don't expect us to forgive you for what happened, and to thank you for letting us out," Dean said.

"I know," she said as she closed the cell door before she checked to make sure nobody was coming. "Just… get out of here before someone comes. I'm sorry for what I did, and I wish I didn't take the job in the first place."

"It's too late for that," Sam told her. "If you just told us, this wouldn't be as bad."

"I know. it was mistake by not telling you. Just go now before we get caught. Promise me you will be careful, and… take care?"

"Yeah," Dean said already walking down the hallway. "Come on, Sammy…"

Sam followed his brother without a word, leaving Summer behind, neither brothers looked back as they made their way to the entrance of the building.


End file.
